Isabella Winters: Second Year
by scatteredminds
Summary: Sequel to first. Isabella Winters is back with her remarks&sarcasm.Still hiding from her god-brother Harry&living with the Malfoys.Mysterious attacks are taking place&she is working as hard as ever... not! R&R please!... not very good at summaries :D
1. Chapter 1

Isabella's summer was one of the best she had ever had. During the time _before _July the thirty-first, Isabella had been hanging out with Chloe, Brittany, Luc, other muggle friends and even the twins. Her time with the twins couldn't be any better since they gave Percy hell with all their pranks-which Ginny happily contributed to. She went to Romania with Chloe and Brittany to see Charlie-one of the Weasleys who helped her learn how to play Quidditch from a young age. During her time in Romania, she went to visit one of her friends who had moved there a month previously. When she got back, Luc and her muggle friends were waiting for her and gave her the big news. The big news? She was going to go to school she went to previously. One thing that amused her was that the headmaster was a wizard. She was going to start next year though, their timing was always impeccable but Nicole just _had _to ruin the moment. She pranced around, wearing her designer clothes while Isabella burned her to the ground asking her why she was wearing something that was a washing cloth.

The highlight of her summer? Draco's birthday and his punishment for getting poor grades. Draco's birthday was a blast, besides the fact that she had to see Crabbe and Goyle. They commented on Isabella's dress she had gotten for her birthday, which she replied with something that made them walk away, fuming. One thing bugged her about Draco's birthday-Dobby. Draco had made sure that Dobby would give himself extra punishments, which ended up Isabella stupefying Draco. Lucius and Narcissa's actions afterwards? They laughed, praised Isabella for doing so and told Draco that he shouldn't do anything like that in front of Isabella. Then, after Draco's birthday, Lucius scolded Draco for about two hours then lectured him saying that he should get better grades than Hermione. Isabella couldn't blame Lucius, he wanted Draco to grow up being successful, hell, Isabella didn't want to house Draco when she was older, had children and a husband.

Now then, what happened on the thirty-first of July? Dobby and Harry was what happened. The night previously, Isabella had a vision of Dobby and Harry at Harry's guardian's house. She also had another vision, a vision that was all muddled up but something evil was going on…an evil plot. That evil plot has something to do with Voldemort, a snake-more likely a Basilisk and a phoenix. Isabella had gone to Dobby that morning to ask him something crucial, something that Dobby had to do. Dobby's reply?

"No," Dobby squeaked, shaking his head roughly making his large ears flap about. Isabella was pouting in an angelic way and batted her eyes.

"Please, Dobby?" Isabella asked. Dobby shook his head again, Isabella lost her patience and her angelic ways had been lost. "Look, here Dobby, I'm pretty sure you want to send a message to _the _Harry Potter-you see…oh gosh, I should have mentioned that _before!_ Dobby, I'm practically part of the Malfoy family…please?"

Dobby hesitated for a minute then nodded enthusiastically. "What should I tell, Harry Potter?" Dobby asked. Isabella looked around then crouched down to tell Dobby.

"I've got Harry's letters here-no, listen Dobby-Hermione, Ron, Hagrid and all the other people understood why I had to take them. Don't worry, I owl-ed them about it. I want you to convince Harry _not _to go to Hogwarts this year. Dobby, you are fantastic at this kind of stuff, believe me…you are. Now then, the problem is me. Don't mention me to Harry, not even a single syllable! Then tell Harry that there is an evil plot and the rest you can go with! It isn't exactly about you-know-who, but, it has something to do with him…_don't mention that!_ Understood, Dobby?" Isabella told Dobby. Dobby nodded and Isabella handed him the letters. "Thanks, Dobby…don't worry if they ask where you are…I'll just say I asked you to go on an errand to…uh…Chloe's! Go, Dobby…now!" Isabella told him. Dobby inclined his head and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Isabella stood up and turned around to find Draco looking at her, slightly confused.

"Where did Dobby go?" Draco asked, getting curious. Isabella suddenly looked confused, cocked her head to the side a bit then shrugged.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you are talking about, Draco," Isabella told him in an honest voice. Draco's eyes narrowed at her and walked up to her. Isabella straightened her head in a snap and looked at Draco disapprovingly. "What are you doing? I don't like you invading my personal space!" Isabella snapped at him. Draco stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"You're lying," Draco told her. Isabella looked taken aback and then stomped on his foot, hard.

"Don't you dare accuse me of lying, Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Isabella snapped angrily at him, as she saw Draco hop on one foot. She watched as Draco hopped away, groaning at the pain that Isabella had inflicted upon him. "Isabella Winters-one. Draco Malfoy-zero," Isabella grinned, as her shocked face turned into an evil, cunning one. "Oh, gosh, how I love to do that to, Draco. Now then…time to inform Fred, George and Ron of the situation!"

Isabella was at her desk, waiting for her reply when suddenly an owl smashed into her window. Isabella jumped, stood up quickly and ran to the window. She opened it; the owl flew inside her room where Dolly greeted it by a loud bark. Isabella put a finger to her lips to quieten down Dolly, when she did; the owl dropped a letter on Isabella's bed. Isabella sighed, walked over to her bed and sat on it while ripping open the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Sorry for the owl, he is just a bit…tragic. Honestly, Percy has been acting strangely lately._

_Anyway, we have agreed to take Harry away from his muggle side-even though he must love them half to death. I'm sorry that we can't take you, but, I guess it's for the best. You suddenly appearing at the Burrow won't do much for mother-not that she doesn't love you; it's just that we haven't exactly told her that we were going to take the car-_

Isabella stopped reading and looked at Dolly who was wagging her tail. _Ah, the car. Oh, how I have missed that awesome car. _Isabella thought back to the time when she, Fred, George and Charlie had taken it out for a spin. They nearly got caught, but not so that it was _muggle _more like Isabella's mum. Isabella continued reading.

_Mum is going to kill us when she finds out that we are going to do this. The again, we got caught by your mum, eh, Isabella? Anyway, have a great time and if Harry mentions about Draco Malfoy or Dobby we shall pretend we shall ask is it is Lucius Malfoy's son. Honestly, the things George and I do for you. _

_Love from,_

_Fred and George. _

Isabella grinned at Dolly then sighed. "Dolly, I miss the times with that car, don't you?" Isabella sighed. Dolly barked at Isabella which made her laugh. "Yeah, Dolly, especially when we got caught by mum. That was epic. She flew into a fit but then forgave us saying she did something similar. Can't blame her, we were only young," Isabella smiled.

"_Oh, this is beautiful, Lily!" Sarah giggled as she looked through Lily's jewellery. "It's fantastic that we are living next to each other now!" _

"_Oh yes, it is big sister," Lily grinned. "Oh, which reminds me…you still talking to Severus?" Sarah smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore tennis shorts, a top and socks. She nodded gently and a small smile appeared on her face. "As well as Lucius?" _

"_You should have seen the ball he had, Lily! He told me that I could have invited you, but he wouldn't have minded at all! Oh, Lily, I wish that you could have come!" Sarah giggled. Lily smiled at her friend then stood next to her and sighed. "What is it little sister?" Sarah asked. _

"_Next to you, I'm like a little girl," Lily sighed. Sarah gasped and placed a hand on her chest. _

"_LILY! I AM SHOCKED!" Sarah gasped, dramatically. "No, no you are not Lily. You are extremely beautiful, Lily. Don't you see that?" _

_Lily smiled at Isabella then her brows furrowed. "I don't have any nice clothes…"_

"_Shopping spree to cheer up the pretty girl?" Isabella grinned. Lily squealed and hugged her best friend. _

"_Have I ever mentioned that you are awesome?"_

"_I think it may have appeared once or twice," Sarah grinned. _

"_SARAH! GET OVER HERE IMMEDIATELY!" a woman screeched. Sarah sighed and-_

Isabella sat up, gasping for breath and found Dobby at the end of her bed. "Dobby? What do you want?" Isabella asked.

"I have done what mistress has asked," Dobby whispered then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Damn, Harry must be in trouble," Isabella told herself, knowing that it was right.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back again! Isabella is back in the game people! Yeah, the beginning is kind of random, especially that dream. Anyway! Thanks so much for the reviews I got in the first story, I decided to make a second! :D **

**Review please! Oh and thanks to the people who have subscribed and favourited and all in the first! **

**~~~Vampire-angel1996~~~**

**Oh and I am not regretting that I had a doughnut! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella woke up the next morning-more like midday-feeling very groggy and out of place. Isabella groaned as she stretched and turned over in her bed with her eyes barely opened. She blinked once, looked at the clock on the bedside and said, "Oh, it's only twelve thirty," Isabella murmured as her eyelids starts to droop but then they flew open in shock "IT'S TWELVE THIRTY!" Isabella shrieked as she jumped out of her bed, ignoring her purple curtains, she flew onto the floor with a loud thump. Isabella groaned again, ripping apart her purple curtains that surrounded her bed and leapt up while leaving her blanket on the floor. "How stupid can I get? How can I be so-OW!" Isabella screeched as she hit her bare foot on her guitar stand. "No wake up call? No nothing? Draco really must hate me! Today is Chloe's birthday!" Isabella muttered as she threw all her clothes onto the floor, only in her bra and underwear. She flew to the bathroom door, ripped it open and ran inside it. She jumped for the taps for her bathtub, allowing the warm water to fill the tub. "Why, Draco, why?" Isabella groaned as she quickly brushed her teeth. While doing so, she dived for the taps to stop her bath from overflowing then finished cleaning her teeth. She ripped off her other bits of material and quickly got into her tub.

After thirty minutes, she got out of her bath, quickly wrapped herself in a towel and unplugged her tub. She ran out of the bathroom but went into her walk-in closet instead. Plunging through her clothes, freaking out on what to wear, she walked through the clothes until she found the right one: a strapless blue dress that went up just above her knees. She grabbed that dress, quickly went to the front of her closet to get her other necessities.

After an hour she was fully dressed, until some bad news came to her. Guess who the little bird was. Draco Malfoy. He just waltzed into her room with a smug look on his face which read: _hey, we are going somewhere which is not your friend's! _Isabella looked at Draco, confused by a milestone at his facial expression. It wasn't that she wasn't used to the fact he waltzed around the house but something about that facial expression made her wonder.

"Draco…what is happening?" Isabella asked, suddenly getting worried. His grin grew into a bigger one and Isabella suddenly knew why. "YOU RETARD!" she shrieked, picking up her shoes and throwing them at him, missing him by a millimetre. "You are telling me that it is cancelled isn't it?" she asked him with a cold face.

"Yes I am, Winters," Draco told her in a winning voice. "Anyway, you should be dressed up because we are going to the Greengrass's." Isabella's eyes grew into the size of saucepans. "I'm not sorry at all, actually. You told father what happened to my test results and now…this is payback," he told her and walked out of her room, leaving a fuming Isabella in his wake.

Isabella sat at the table, next to Daphne who was chatting away with something that seemed very political. _How interesting_, Isabella thought sarcastically, _I came here to listen to some political views…how inviting. _Isabella looked at her drink and continued to do so, hoping for something to happen. Guess what happened. _Nothing _happened. _What's the point of being a witch and not being able to move some liquid?_ Isabella thought lightly.

"So, Isabella, what do you think of my view with the muggles?" Daphne asked, seeming very snobby at the moment. Isabella shook her head and looked as if she were listening very intently.

"Daphne, do you know what I think?" Isabella asked as she looked at her.

"What is it darling?" Daphne answered.

"What did you just say?" Isabella asked, seeming very blank at the moment. Daphne stared at her, shocked. "What, what happened?"

"What happened? Isabella, you aren't even paying attention anymore!" Daphne gasped. Isabella shrugged and looked at Draco who looked at her with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Daphne saw this then giggled gently. "Draco tricked you didn't he?"

"Oh, yes he did," Isabella said fiercely. "He told me that my friend's birthday party was cancelled then he told me that I had to come here!"

"You didn't want to come, Isabella?" Daphne asked, feeling very upset. Isabella looked at her, shocked, very shocked.

"No! Daphne, no! It isn't like that at all! What I meant was that I haven't been to her birthday party for about two years because I have always been busy," Isabella told her truthfully. _Well, it is better to say the truth since I am her friend,_ Isabella thought gently when Daphne understood. She smiled and hugged Isabella gently. "Hey, it's better than nothing though. I can't eat up the fact that Dobby keeps on burning himself," Isabella sighed.

"You are way too soft," Daphne told her, shaking her head. Isabella looked at Daphne as she sat upright again.

"What do you mean…?" Isabella asked, suddenly aware that she was dangerous waters. Daphne took a sip from her drink then turned back to Isabella.

"What I mean is that you are way too soft in a world like this. I am speaking the truth, Dobby is just a house-elf, they like doing their job," Daphne responded seriously.

"But, Dobby doesn't like it though," Isabella whispered, only so that Daphne could hear her and not Draco who was talking to Blaise. Daphne looked at Isabella in disbelief. She had never heard of an elf not liking their job, but then again, Daphne had to admit that Isabella was the only one who actually cared.

"Really, Isabella?" Daphne asked. Isabella nodded and then looked away for a second. "I can't believe that, but I guess it's because they-" Daphne nodded towards Draco, "-don't really care." Isabella shrugged and looked back at Daphne.

"I've got a feeling that Dobby will somehow find a way to leave the house," Isabella whispered, but grinned at the thought of the Malfoys doing all the work. Then again, they could always buy another house-elf…_oh whoop-de-effing-do,_ Isabella thought sarcastically at the thought of another house-elf being tortured to sanity. _Then again, Dobby isn't a sane elf, _Isabella thought. She shrugged it off but suddenly found Dolly barking. "What is it, Dolly?" Isabella asked.

Dolly barked and turned around. Isabella shifted in her seat and found Chloe as well as Brittany. Isabella quickly turned back to Daphne who has grinning.

"Surprise," Daphne murmured against her glass as Isabella's friends hugged Isabella thoroughly making her laugh during the process.

"Guys, I thought it was off!" Isabella laughed as they hugged her harder.

"Nah, we just wanted to see you get all worked up AND it worked!" Brittany laughed.

"Devils," Isabella grinned.

"BUT we are _your _devils, Isabella!" Brittany told her. Isabella thought for a minute and had to agree.

"Do you know why I stopped it?" Chloe asked.

"Why?"

"Mum was going all goo-goo gah-gah over that Gilderoy Lockhart," Chloe sighed.

"Oh you mean that blonde haired dude that Narcissa is crushing over?" Isabella grinned, looking at Draco who had turned abnormally quiet. Blaise shrugged and nodded, as if saying that he has the same problem with it at home. "Yeah, well, he would rather be preferred in the muggle world with all those stars…but not in league with Tom Cruise or George Clooney!" Isabella laughed.

* * *

**Yes people, this is a very random chapter like the first, but, what can I say? How can Dobby not be in this story?! Haha, so there was this retard who burned me to the ground which all I did was delete the message. HAH! I am GOOD! But then again it was anonymous review XD **

**So then, without further ado, please review! Good? Bad? NO GOD DAMN FLAMES! Only constructive criticism! :] Oh and to the retard who told me to take the thing off because it sucked ass, well, why'd you decide to take it off when other people might like it? :] Hey! I am only being nice to the guy! **

**Anyway, thanks to the people who have reviewed (besides the dude who burned me), subscribed and favourited-I thank you all! You guys are the best! :] **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

It could have been one of those perfect days where you have a great stay in for the summer holidays before school starts. No worries, no tears and no nothing. What do you get when you have: a) got up late only to find out that something was cancelled? B) When you stole the last packet of chocolate frogs and blamed it on Draco? C) When you did well in school? Well you get: waking up at two in the morning and that was what Isabella got. She hissed at Draco, threw a book at him and fell back to sleep when he woke her up. He had told her that 'it was for important business' and 'father will pour water on you'. Did Isabella believe him? After Lucius poured very cold water on her for not listening, she did. Then again, Lucius isn't that type of person who would leave an eleven year old girl, soaking wet and in her shorts as well as top while being shocked at the same time. He dried her up; using a spell Isabella didn't even know and told her to get up. What did Isabella do? She threw a pillow at Lucius and told him to get out so she could change.

Quarter to three, Isabella made her way downstairs wearing black cargos, a sleeveless black top and wore white converse. Her hair was just barely maintained but, it was alright for the morning since she saw Narcissa's. She sighed and trudged over to Draco who was still rubbing his head where the book hit him.

"Sorry Draco," Isabella muttered. Draco looked up and gave her a hard look, only to find himself soften a bit when he _actually _saw that Isabella isn't a morning riser. "Yeah, this is me when I wake up at TWO IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" Isabella screeched then suddenly stiffened when she heard Narcissa gasp.

"Do _not _use that kind of language in this household!" Narcissa snapped at Isabella. She was about to open her mouth when Narcissa continued speaking. "I understand that you are not my daughter, but you are as good as. I want you to grow up in a lady like manner," Narcissa explained to her. Isabella turned around, crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Narcissa in disbelief.

"Got much to say about my mother then, huh, Narcissa?" Isabella asked. Narcissa smiled at Isabella, once she got the picture. "Mum was like me as well, I heard," Isabella pressed on, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Fair enough, but, please try and refrain from using that kind of language. We are going to see Lucius's father, so, if it would be…" Narcissa didn't need to finish as Isabella was nodding in agreement.

"Fair enough, I won't use that kind of language in that household," Isabella promised, though her fingers were crossed behind her back.

The four of them arrived at a very large house in the country in Scotland. Behind the house was a beautiful blue lake that Isabella and Draco used to sit by when they visited Abraxas Malfoy and his pure-blood wife Tricia. By this time, the sun was already to rise, and the serene, quiet area turned into disaster as Isabella heard bagpipes. Isabella blinked twice then smiled at the house. "He's still trying," Isabella sighed as they walked to the door.

"Of course, father, we are taking good care of Isabella," Lucius told his father as he sat in front of him. His father, Lucius and Draco looked so very similar by the way they sat, talked and the way they looked. All blonde haired and very posh like-besides when they are at home. Isabella and Narcissa shared looks that spelled trouble as Draco sat besides his father. Abraxas looked behind Lucius and smiled at Isabella.

"Are you doing well, Isabella?" Abraxas asked as he gave her a heart-felt smile. Isabella turned to look at him and nodded. "That is very good! See, Lucius, you can expect a lot from a girl like Isabella just like Sarah," Abraxas told his son. Abraxas saw the sudden happy girl to a very stiff, pressured looking girl. "Not that you are Sarah, Isabella," Abraxas truthfully told her.

"Okay," Isabella sighed as she walked to the bookshelves that contained the books she had read in the past.

"Draco, I hear you did poorly in your tests, is that not right?" Abraxas pressed. Isabella stopped at one bookshelf and listened.

"Yes, grandfather," Draco whispered. Abraxas sighed.

"Draco, you were beaten by a muggle-born…were you not?"

"Yes, that is true." Isabella could hear the shame in Draco's voice as he talked to his grandfather. She couldn't bare it, and only knew one way to stop Draco from being told things that Isabella had been told.

"It wasn't his fault, sir," Isabella suddenly interjected. She spun around then found herself being looked at by Narcissa, Lucius-both who gave her glares-and Abraxas. He looked at her, knowing that she was only doing it to save his breath as well as Draco's. "It was because he was having a bit of pressure being set upon him. You see, Harry Potter, made the Quidditch team in his first year. I have also been a part of his failing as I have been distracting him in his work," Isabella whispered. Draco's jaw slackened. He knew that only half of it was right-the Quidditch part only.

"I have to disagree with the second part though," Draco told them, as he turned to look at Isabella. Abraxas on the other hand was chuckling.

"The friendship you two have astonishes me. You two don't get along and yet you do. You stick up for each other, purely amazing. Not saying that us Malfoys haven't done it, but, it's just the fact that you two have taken traits from your father-" Abraxas nodded towards Lucius, "-and Sarah." Draco and Isabella exchanged looks which both read confusion. Honestly, they had no idea what was happening but they wanted to leave and fast.

~~~----~~~

Isabella was on her bed with Chloe and Brittany. All three girls were doing their nails with Isabella's nail polish kit. Isabella had painted her nails black while the other two had made them yellow. The three girls were laughing and dying from it.

"_Really_, you actually did that?!" Brittany laughed, clutching at her side. Chloe could only make out a squeak before she started laughing again. Isabella was on her back, her hand on her chest and laughing. Her laughter though had gone from really loud to the painstaking quiet ones that meant that she had been laughing too much. Chloe, Brittany and Isabella's cheeks were sore from all the laughing.

"Yeah…I…was…saying…HAHAHAHA!" Isabella laughed, and she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Once all three girls had stopped laughing, they were gasping for air and had let a few chuckles out every now and then. After they had all calmed down, Brittany brought up a subject that Isabella was gaping at.

"Have you noticed that Draco has seemed to…change…quite a bit lately?" Brittany asked. Chloe and Isabella looked at Brittany, gobsmacked.

"Brittany, I think the nail polish fumes have gone to your head," Isabella sighed as she took out her wand. "_Accio, guitar_," Isabella whispered and her guitar flew onto her lap. "If you are saying he has turned more handsome then-"

"But you see him _everyday, Isabella_!" Brittany moaned.

"Yeah, well, have you seen Luc lately?" Chloe and Isabella asked her in unison. Isabella had started to tune her guitar.

"What about, Luc?" Brittany asked.

"He is _buff_," Chloe emphasised.

"Not _buff _but _hot _and _fit_!" Isabella grinned as she looked at her guitar. Brittany gaped at them.

"You serious?" Brittany gasped. Chloe and Isabella nodded while Brittany stared at the two in a serious way.

"Sing a song, Isabella," Chloe said, changing the subject.

"I would be happy to!" Isabella laughed as she started to play the song La La Land on her guitar but was stopped by Draco walking into her room.

"You're going to sing?" Draco asked.

"Well I was going to," Isabella shrugged. Draco smiled gently then waited for her to start.

"Isabella, before you start, isn't that song from the future?" Chloe asked. Isabella shrugged as a big smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, mum!" Isabella laughed as she started to play again.

"_I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me_  
_I'm staying myself tonight" _

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine

I won't change anything in my life  
I won't change anything in my life  
I'm staying myself tonight

~~~---~~~

Isabella woke up the next morning, looked at her alarm clock and found a note with her handwriting on it: _Going to Diagon Alley today, going to get books since the letter came two weeks ago. _Isabella blinked, looked at the time and gasped.

"AGAIN!? IT'S ALREADY TEN O'CLOCK!" Isabella shrieked.

* * *

**Yes, people, Isabella Winters is not great at keeping track of time! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or La La Land! (no matter how much I want to own Draco/Tom Felton) XD**

**Anyway, how's the story going on? Good? Bad? Time for the reviews people!**

**Oh and if you haven't checked out the harry Potter stories on my favourites page, shame on you! The stories there, I would personally recommend! Though, they are Draco M. with O.C! XD**

**Oh and my school has now been turned into a military one. If anything is out of place and we don't do anything: YOU GET SENT TO HEADMISTRESS! *cough* Ms Jan *cough* **

**:D **

**~~~Vampire-angel1996~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella went into Diagon Alley, walking besides Lucius on his left while Draco on his right and Dolly besides Isabella. Draco had been moaning non-stop about his birthday gift, Harry and Quidditch. Isabella had been rolling her eyes every few minutes, Dolly was getting irritated and Lucius couldn't help but sigh after Draco had finished. _This is going to be a delightful day, _Isabella thought dully. She was hoping, after her sucking-at-time-lately moments that going to Diagon Alley would help…but it didn't. She would hold back her retorts and urges to scream at Draco every few minutes, but, resisted it in the most irritating way.

"Are you done yet?" Isabella asked, as they walked past Madam Malkin's. Isabella looked at Draco who had a stiff facial expression on. "I thought so!" Isabella said in triumph. "I was wondering, for a birthday present for you Draco from me…" Isabella trailed off and stopped walking when Dolly did.

Lucius and Draco continued walking until a second later they noticed that Isabella wasn't walking with them anymore. The two turned around, and found Isabella outside a shop called _Magical Menagerie. _They walked up to her, just a bit curious to why she had stopped walking as well as Dolly.

"What did you see?" Lucius asked. Isabella gaped at the window display of animals while Dolly was barking at something.

"Isabella, be more specific," Draco told her, just a bit impatient. Isabella pointed at something while Dolly barked furiously. Lucius and Malfoy looked at what Isabella was pointing at then smiled gently. The thing that Isabella was pointing at was a dog like Dolly. The dog was small, white and barking back at the four. "Is that dog what I think it is?" Draco asked, amazed.

"I think it is…I wonder-" Isabella was cut off by a woman coming out of the shop.

"Ten thousand galleons if you want to buy that Emotion Dog," the woman told the three. Isabella sighed then picked up Dolly.

"Come on, girl, let's go…we can't afford to lose that much money," Isabella sighed, and then started making her way down to the ice cream shop.

Draco looked at his father who was smiling. "Father…for her birthday present?" Draco asked, as he saw Isabella drop onto a chair and order an extra large ice cream scoop of cookie dough. Lucius looked at the dog in the window then nodded. "How much was that dog again?" Draco said, looking at the woman.

"Ten thousand galleons…you know very well that price is quite a reasonable-" she was cut off by an un-entertained Lucius.

"Have you heard of Sarah Davies?" Lucius asked.

"Well of course-"

"Have you heard that she _found _the other half to that dog over there?"

"Well, not-"

"Do you _know _who that girl is over there?"

"Not real-"

"Then you should know that, that girl over there is her daughter," Lucius told her, in a sneering voice. Draco looked at the woman, expectedly.

"Oh, my, well…how about half?" the woman asked.

"We shall take our business elsewhere then," Draco told her in an authority voice. Lucius nodded in agreement, knowing that Draco doesn't listen to that kind of nonsense when it has anything to do with Isabella.

"How about a thousand galleons?" the woman called, when the two were about to leave. Draco stopped walking and looked at his father who nodded in agreement. They turned around and looked at the woman.

"A thousand galleons it is, but, we shall want this dog-" Lucius nodded towards the Emotion Dog, "-delivered to Hogwarts addressed to Isabella Winters on December the thirteenth. We shall also expect a small card attached to it, as to inform her that it is her birthday gift from Draco," Lucius informed the woman. She nodded as Lucius paid out the thousand galleons and placed them onto her hand.

The two of them made their way to Isabella's table where she was already finished with her second bowl of ice-cream. Dolly barked unenthusiastically at the two then Draco resumed his sulking and moaning. Isabella looked up at them then stood up.

"Where do you want me to go?" Isabella asked. Lucius looked at Isabella and had noticed that she grew quite a bit over the holiday.

"I suggest you go to Madam Malkin's, you have already had to throw out half of your wardrobe," Lucius sighed as he handed her around ten galleons. "We are going to go to Borgin and Burkes; we shall meet you in Flourish and Blotts after our business is done."

"Alright, can I ask you two something though?" Isabella asked. The two nodded which allowed Isabella to continue. "Don't mention my name when you are down there," Isabella told them. Not knowing what she meant, they nodded in agreement.

Isabella went into Madam Malkin's, knowing that it felt like déjà vu. She remembered the first time she went in here, the first time she had seen the Weasleys in a few years. Though, instead of the Weasleys, there was an eleven year old girl with waist-length, straggly, blonde hair, faint eyebrows and silvery grey eyes which looked dreamily into the distance.

"Ah, Miss Winters, you are back! What do you want?" an assistant asked. Isabella looked at her then smiled.

"I kind of grew and need a new wardrobe," Isabella answered. She nodded and showed her to the stool next to the girl. She stood on it and was now getting measured. "Um, hello?" Isabella said, uncertain on what to do.

"Hello, lovely day today," the girl answered dreamily.

"I'm Isabella…what is your name?"

"Luna Lovegood," Luna replied, in the same dreamy tone.

"I'm Isabe-"

"I have heard about you, you're Isabella Winters," Luna cut in. Isabella gaped at Luna, she didn't want to know how _much_ Luna knew but apparently she was going to continue. "My mother died as well, but, one of her spells went wrong," Luna told Isabella, while looking at her. "Having no parents at all is something else." Isabella looked at Luna with profoundness. She had never met someone like Luna before, let alone someone telling _her _about their past. "You must be a very nice person, but still very broken," Luna told Isabella. She looked at Luna and remembered her mother's burial, but, not her father's.

_Isabella placed a single white rose on her mother's casket, before it was lowered. Her right hand in Lucius's and was making sure that someone was going to be there. People from the ministry were crying or standing there in regret. Remus Lupin stood there in silence, watching Sarah Davies Winters going down into the ground. He regretted every single moment for not being there that night, even though he was only in the coffee shop in the town centre. Further away, by special request from Narcissa and Lucius, stood Sirius Black, guarded by Ministry officials. Narcissa knew that Remus and Sirius were extra close to Sarah, she gave them respect for that. _

_Isabella looked at the casket as it had finally reached the ground. Draco, too, looked at the casket knowing that his father and mother's friend would be gone as well not only a mother to Isabella. He looked at Isabella as she started to cry, it was winter and it was only a day before her birthday. He sighed and then looked at the casket again. _

_Someone from the ministry, had gotten a shovel, stuck it in the bit of dirt, took it out with dirt on it and threw the dirt on top of the casket. Isabella gasped, and buried her head in Lucius's jacket then started crying harder. Lucius looked at the little girl, kneeled in front of her and then picked her up. Isabella continued to cry harder from there and snow started to fall._

Isabella shook her head and wiped away an escaped tear. She looked at Luna who was looking at her sympathetically. "I also find myself looking back on those sad days as well," Luna told her in her dreamy voice. Isabella nodded then hopped off of the stool when she found Lucius and Draco in front of the store with Dolly barking. The assistant told her that it would be three galleons-which Isabella paid-but before she left she turned around to talk to Luna.

"Hey, Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"Your father writes the Quibbler doesn't he?" Isabella smiled. Luna returned the smile and nodded.

"Yes he does, oh, and Isabella?"

"Mhmm?"

"We'll see our mums again," Luna told her brightly. Isabella not knowing what to say or do nodded in awkward way and left.

"What do we need again?" Isabella asked as they were walking to Flourish and Blotts.

"_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk; _Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart; _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart; _Holidays with Hags _by the same person as the last two books; _Travels with trolls_; _Voyages with Vampires_; _Wanderings with Werewolves_ and _Year with the Yeti_," Draco answered, looking at the book list.

"Let me guess…by that pretty boy: Gilderoy Lockhart?" Isabella guessed. Draco nodded in response, looking at Isabella. "Oh great, there is also a book signing!" Isabella said sarcastically. Draco laughed then the three of them went inside the really busy shop with Dolly in Isabella's arms. Isabella's jaw slackened but was quickly renewed by a massive grin when she saw Fred, George and Lee-Jordan. "See you, guys!" Isabella waved and skipped over to the three boys. None of the three boys knew she was there so she poked the twins in the ribs and regretted it seconds later.

"Why you little-" Fred started, but stopped abruptly when he saw a very frightened Isabella. He laughed and gave her a hug which followed with two others from George as well as Lee-Jordan.

"Hey, I was wondering when I was going to see you three again!" Isabella laughed as she stood in the middle of them.

"We weren't," Lee-Jordan grinned as he saw Isabella gap at the three of them. "Just kidding, honestly, you girls-"

"_You girls_? I am not a _girl_, I am Isabella Winters," Isabella told them in pride but started laughing. "Nah, just kidding, anyway, I think you two should get over to your family."

"Why?" the twins asked in unison.

"Something is definitely going to happen," Isabella said as she sensed her oh-great-Draco-and-Lucius-are-retards-and-want-to-start-a-freaking-fight sense. The twins left to rejoin their family

"It _can't _be Harry Potter?" Isabella heard Lockhart say.

"Oh great, it's going to start in three…two…one…"

"Nice big smile, Harry," Lockhart told Harry. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

Numerous people clapped and talked until Lockhart continued to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said loudly, "what and extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy a copy of my autobiography-which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge-" the crowd applauded again while Isabella rolled her eyes in the most annoyance. "-he had _no idea_ that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. Me and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd applauded again and then Isabella saw Harry staggering towards the Weasleys and tipping them into Ginny's new Cauldron while muttering something. Everything seemed fine and dandy until she heard the most familiar voice she could hear then saw Draco wearing his sneer. _I better not annoy him for that today…_Isabella thought faintly as she felt the worst was coming.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "_Famous _Harry Potter, can't even go into a _bookshop _without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny defended Harry. Isabella felt a slight smile appear on her face. Ginny was glaring at Draco, _thank goodness, someone else is doing my job!_ Isabella thought happily, till the happiness disappeared.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" Draco drawled. Ginny turned scarlet, while she saw Hermione and Ron making their way over to Harry clutching Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Draco in disgust. _Hey, at least he has a reason! _Isabella thought fairly. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco retorted. _That retard, _Isabella thought angrily, and Draco knew that he was going to be in major trouble when they all got home. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay that lot." _Not if I can help it! _Isabella thought nastily.

Ron went as red as Ginny. Isabella saw something but couldn't since a person moved a bit. Missing all of the show she shoved past the person in front of her and gaped at Ron being held back by Hermione and Harry.

"Ron!" said Mr Weasley, struggling with the twins. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well-Arthur Weasley," Lucius said, standing behind Draco with his hand on Draco's shoulder. He, too, was sneering at them in the exact same way. _Oh, I am in a mess now, _Isabella thought in a desperate way.

"Lucius," Mr Weasley replied coldly.

"Busy time at the ministry, I hear. All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?" said Lucius. Isabella gulped, knowing she was in the middle of two family's hatred.

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted a batty old book. Isabella had a smile stuck onto her face. "Time to repay my favourite Gryffindor family," Isabella muttered.

"Obviously not," Lucius told them. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't pay you well for it?"

Isabella had gone extremely pink with rage and Draco saw this then started cowering in fear. He knew that they were both going to get it and it was going to be awful. Mr Weasley turned a dark shade of red than Ron or Ginny.

"We have a different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr Weasley answered. Isabella smiled, but was still pink.

"Clearly," said Lucius, his pale eyes straying to Mr and Mrs Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley….and I thought your family could sink no lower-" By this time, Fred and George were standing behind Isabella, just in case if she as going to be a part of this.

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying and Mr Weasley went flying at Lucius, which knocked him backwards into the shelf. Isabella was getting held back roughly by Fred, George, Ginny, Lee-Jordan, Luna (who had just arrived) and Percy.

"Get him, Dad!" the twins yelled out as they were struggling to hold Isabella back.

"GET HIM, MR WEASLEY!" Isabella shrieked as she trying to reach fro Draco, who, knew he was dead.

"No, Arthur, no!" Mrs Weasley yelled out. The crowd started stampeding backwards, along with Isabella who was literally being dragged backwards by nearly _everyone_. Dolly, who Isabella was still holding, was barking like mad at the fight.

"I am going to give them a piece of my mind once I get home!" Isabella shrieked as everyone started yelling in fright. Mr and Mrs Granger, Ron as well as Hermione were helping the people to try and get Isabella away from the scene.

"Gentlemen, please-please!" cried the assistant, and then louder than Isabella- who throwing rather hideous words and phrase in several different languages which included some rather hurtful words-"Break it up, there, gents, break it up-"

Hagrid had come along and pulled apart the two adults. Mr Weasley had a cut lip and Lucius had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopaedia of Toadstools_. Isabella on the other hand had calmed down, but had scratches on her arm and nail marks. Lucius was still holding Ginny's book and thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you-"

He pulled himself out of Hagrid's grip, beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop without Isabella. Everyone had released her as new tears started to flow. Fred and George told it was going to be alright then gave her a long hug before leaving as well as Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Lee-Jordan.

Isabella gathered her book and went in front of the queue, ignoring the horrible remarks being thrown at her. No one had stopped giving her remarks until she turned around and everyone stopped immediately.

"Just sign them so I can go home, please?" Isabella said to Lockhart who was looking at her.

"You are Isabella Winters?" Lockhart asked. He laughed then shook her hand. "Free of charge for all the books for you from myself! Including my autobiography about magical me."

"So free of charge for two sets?" Isabella asked. Lockhart nodded and roughly gave her the books which she was balancing on her right hand while on her left was her dog. Lockhart stood up, told her to smile and a bright light flashed as someone took a picture of the two.

* * *

**TA-DA! Yeah, that funeral scene was something I just put up there but I thought it went well with the chapter since they were talking about their mum and death (in a way) and yada yada yada :D **

**:O How many people have subscribed and favourited? I have no clue and I want to thank all of you! Oh and, please, PLEASE review! Like GinnyMastraniCullen and SweetieCherrie :D **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and sory for the late updating ;D **

**Any ideas come to mind that might fit into the story (without Isabella getting seen by Harry) maybe taken into consideration or used in just a random time XD **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

When the three of them arrived home, Draco ran to his room in a blink of an eye and Lucius ran off to the cover of Narcissa. Why did they do this? Isabella started throwing the books at the two of them, but missed by inches. She _hated _them right now and not to mention that she had turned into the devil herself. Her cheeks had gone bright pink and her warm brown eyes turned into cold fire-y stares. She was going to make sure that Draco would get most of the blame. He just _had _to make everything _so difficult_! Isabella was muttering extremely harsh words under her breath when she was collecting all the books she had thrown on the floor and pushed Dobby out of the way.

"No, Dobby, you won't do it!" Isabella snapped angrily at the house-elf. Dobby was startled and disappeared in a snap when she gave him a deadly stare. She stood up while Dolly was being extremely quiet and went off running to Narcissa to get away from Isabella's outburst which would happen sooner or later. Isabella went up the stairs, not making a sound while keeping a stony facial expression on. Once she got to the top of the stairs she went to the door that led to Draco's room and knocked on it twice. "Oh, Draco…I've got your books if you want them!" Isabella told Draco in a sweet voice.

"Put them under the door," Draco called back with a shiver in his words. Isabella grinned then shook her head.

"It can't fit under the door," Isabella lied, using her convincing tone. Draco muttered something that Isabella couldn't catch and opened the door. "Open it wider, Draco," Isabella told him. Draco hesitated for a moment then opened it wider. "YOU CAN HAVE YOUR BOOKS NOW!" Isabella screamed and threw the books at his head. Draco yelled out, his eyes wide and ducked just in time. "HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Not that stupid," Draco muttered. Isabella's eyes widened and slammed the door in Draco's face. Isabella heard Draco stifle a cry and Isabella nodded in content. _Now only to find Lucius, _Isabella thought angrily but she thought the better of it and went to her room.

~~~~---~~~~

"Dobby, where are you?" Isabella called out in the kitchen that evening. Dobby appeared in front of Isabella.

"Yes, Isabella Winters?" Dobby responded.

"Don't let Harry through the barrier on the day we get on the train, something bad is going to happen this year and I don't want him hurt," Isabella told Dobby.

"But miss, that is against nature!" Dobby squealed.

"I'll let you off of hurting yourself," Isabella sang, "from the Malfoys." Dobby thought for a moment and nodded roughly.

"I will do it," Dobby nodded then disappeared. Isabella stood there, in the dark, all alone.

"He really has to stop doing that," Isabella whispered as she turned around to leave the kitchen.

~~~----~~~

The end of the summer holiday couldn't come long enough. Isabella was on her last nerve with Draco, especially when they went around Goyle's house. That was complete _torture _for her, in particular, when they started chatting about Harry. Isabella was holding her breath while digging her nails into her palms. After that, Isabella had to go to Borgin and Burkes to get a 'special' package. Then the next day, Isabella had the pure pleasure to go to the maker of the Nimbus 2000s and had gotten eight broomsticks. One for her, and then the others were for the Slytherin Quidditch team. She continued to ignore the Malfoys, even when she was asked something important from Lucius. She just stood up and walked off to her room, her head held high with her dignity.

She went through the barrier to get to platform nine and three-quarters, leaving Draco behind absolutely amazed at her silent treatment. It had been nearly a month, and he noticed that she had never gone that long with silence. He went through after her and didn't find her after that. The reason why he hadn't seen her right after she went through? She was already on the train sitting next to Lee-Jordan with Dolly on her lap while waiting for Fred and George.

Isabella was sitting besides the window, looking very gloomy and unattached from the world. She wasn't being herself as well as Dolly and Lee-Jordan had had enough of it. He poked her and Isabella sat upright and looked at him then sighed.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Malfoy's kid," Fred said as the twins walked into their compartment, dragging their trunks and throwing them on top of the other two. Dolly barked merrily and Isabella cracked a smile at them but quickly resumed her dismal state. "Cheer up, pet."

"Do you have anything that might cure this awful feeling I have?" Isabella asked. The twins sat down and looked at each then to Lee-Jordan who just shrugged. "Apparently not."

"Look, we think he's an arse-" George said.

"He _is _an arse!" Isabella cut in.

"Okay, Malfoy is an arse and he shouldn't really be getting to you," George told her. Isabella looked at them by the corner of her eye as the train started moving. "Anyway, wasn't he there for you when your parents died?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Isabella whispered.

"Then why the sudden hatred to him?" Fred asked, suddenly amazed by the lack of compassion Isabella gave to the Malfoys recently.

"He said that he wouldn't do anything if he was in front of me, he _promised_," Isabella whispered. Fred looked at her as well as George and Lee moved, knowing that they would do better to make her feel a bit better. The twins exchanged seats with Lee and they sat next to Isabella.

"Look, Draco can't always promise everything he promises," George told her.

"But he's kept to his word from our last few promises," Isabella sniffed. George and Fred looked at each other, quite baffled. Why would a Malfoy-especially Draco-keep their promise to a Gryffindor?

"He's got a reputation to hold up," Fred reasoned.

"He would have lost that years ago," Isabella told them quietly.

"Why?" the three asked in unison.

"My mother…she was a Gryffindor, they would have lost their rep years ago," Isabella reasoned.

"Yeah well how about-" George was cut off by Hermione running into their compartment. "Yes Hermione?"

"Where are Ron and Harry?" she asked. Isabella made a big smile, while Dolly barked again.

"They didn't make it I suppose," Isabella said, still looking outside of the window.

"I guess so; I suppose they might miss the year…" Hermione sighed and left.

"You know what happened to them don't you?" Lee asked. Isabella nodded and turned to look at them finally.

"I told Dobby to stop them from going through the gate way, which he did. Now, I'm guessing, they are using the blue Ford Anglia your father owns," Isabella told them. Fred and George laughed and gave each other high fives.

"How did you know though?" Lee asked.

"I see into the future and past," Isabella whispered, "but don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I won't. If you can trust the twins with it, then I can keep it as well," Lee told her with a smile.

"Good," Isabella stated.

Isabella had bought nearly the trolley of sweets when the trolley came around. She gave a quarter to Lee, the other two quarters to the twins and a quarter for herself. She was feeling a lot better with chocolate, and who can blame her? Chocolate is a cleansing type of food. Then half an hour after she had finished her chocolate, she dressed up by using the spell she used in the first year. The other three used the same spell and were all ready to get off of the train.

Isabella sat in between the twins as the sorting hat ceremony started. Ginny had been placed into Gryffindor as well as a few others. Then Luna was placed into Ravenclaw-which seemed to sadden Isabella a bit since she had started to like her. Then some ugly looking kids-by Isabella's standard-went to Slytherin. After the ceremony was done, Dumbledore went onto introducing Lockhart. Isabella started coughing and changed her voice a bit to sound like a Hufflepuff first year when she said, "LOCKHART SUCKS MAJOR ASS!" Everyone started laughing and Dumbledore seemed to stare at Isabella who smiled angelically back at him.

"Before you start eating, I want to make an announcement since Mr Potter isn't in this hall," Dumbledore said, looking at Isabella who was giggling. "I want none of you to mention Miss Isabella Winters, do you all understand?" Dumbledore told them. The room started to fill with chatter then stopped when Dumbledore continued to talk. "Anything that resolves to Isabella meeting Harry in any form shall be punished severely. Now, let us feast on our delightful meal!"

With that, Isabella started filling her plate with pork chops and her favourite foods. She didn't need to do anything but eat though she had to slap the twins' hands when they tried to nick her chops. "Don't touch the chops!" Isabella told them.

* * *

**:D This chapter might have been rushed a bit, just saying. I thought this chapter wasn't my best but, oh well. Now then. The idea of Isabella metting Harry? That shall come up soon, but during the summer vacation and she would have to erase his memory. haha!**

**Anyway, please review! Reviews really help me to improve-if I have improved at all lately. But no flames.**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, Isabella said her goodbyes to everyone around her then waved at Hermione and Ginny who smiled back at her. She walked away from the table, ignoring the waves from the Slytherin table which sent looks _to_ Draco not _from _him. She left the hall with what was left of pride and dignity then started walking to Dumbledore's office. The only reason she did so was because of the way he looked at her. She wasn't going to walk away instead she was going to go and not listen to a word he said. Best idea she had ever had…she should have done that years ago! Then again, she was always the goody two shoes when she was younger, now; she's supposing that that has lowered by even her standard. She sighed as she said 'chocolate frogs' then the gargoyle moved away causing the stairs to go up. She walked up them, not caring whether or not Dumbledore was going to suspend her or even send her back to her muggle family. She rode the staircase up and found that the gargoyle's entrance closed. She sighed again as it stopped; Isabella opened the doors and walked inside. Who did she find? Professor Dumbledore was who she found. Her eyes narrowed at him as he was smiling at her. He held out an offering hand to sit on the chair in front of him but Isabella stayed rooted on the spot.

"Isabella, if you stand there forever you may as well turn into a stone gargoyle," Dumbledore told her.

"I'll take my chances," Isabella said through gritted teeth. Dumbledore sighed then nodded in defeat. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you think I want to talk to you?" Dumbledore asked her, with his fingers entwined in front of him. He was waiting for an answer and an answer he got.

"Let me see, let me see…oh _I know_…I think it has something to do with the fact that I nearly ripped off Draco's head, lost faith in him _and _I want to not be in his class anymore!" Isabella told him a rapid pace.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked her which resulted to Isabella rolling her eyes.

"And also I said that Lockhart sucks major ass…" Isabella whispered, looking at the wall.

"Now why don't you like him?"

"I don't like him because he's a pretty boy, he isn't awesome, and he's just proving what he's not. Professor Snape is awesome, this guy doesn't have a clue what he's talking about! Most of his books revolve more around himself than actually teaching us!" Isabella told him angrily.

"Would you like to teach the class?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hell yeah! I would make it _awesome_!" Isabella grinned.

"Don't be too cocky while you're ahead, look where it has gotten most of the people who tried to trick Voldemort," Dumbledore reasoned with her.

"I'm not trying to be cocky, I'm just saying that the dude has no idea what he's talking about! Tomorrow is going to be disastrous and you know it!" Isabella argued. Dumbledore nodded in agreement, though, he knew she was just going to keep on pushing her idea.

"Let's see if anything bad goes on tomorrow, understand?" Dumbledore told her. Isabella nodded then finally took her seat in front of Dumbledore. "Let us get to business. How did you know I wanted to speak to you?"

"The way you looked at me," Isabella answered simply.

"That was because you remarked about your new professor for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post."

"Does it look like I care?" Isabella asked him. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You have a big hatred towards your new professor I see."

"No, really?" Isabella said with a bit of sarcasm and a higher voice. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Isabella who shrugged. "He's like…say…this guy in my class in the muggle world, he's called Rodney. Rodney _tries _to pick up girls with his cheesy lines like Lockhart."

"_Professor _Lockhart," Dumbledore pressed.

"He hasn't even taught me yet, why should I call him professor before hand?" Isabella asked with sourness.

"Anyway, let us stray away from this topic for a bit, shall we?" Dumbledore asked Isabella nodded in response. "I have heard that there is distress in the Malfoy manor, is that so?" Isabella nodded for a response. "I have a feeling that it has something to do with the promise Draco and yourself made." Isabella was about to speak but Dumbledore continued. "I understand that you are very mad at him-as well as Lucius-but straying away from them won't help you with anything. A month without speaking to _none _of the Malfoys, your mother didn't go that long without speaking to none of her friends."

"He isn't my friend-," Isabella muttered.

"But he is like family to you isn't he?" Dumbledore cut in. Isabella looked at him then sighed.

"I don't know…Draco is Draco…I can't describe him at all lately," Isabella whispered.

"I suggest you keep a low profile for a while, alright?"

"Yes sir…" Isabella answered then got up but a thought occurred to her. "How do I do that?"

"What do you think?" Dumbledore answered her with a question.

"Why do you torture me?" Isabella muttered as she walked out of the door.

"Because you learn from how I teach you," Dumbledore answered when she closed the door behind her. Dumbledore sighed then stood up. "Lucius, come out," Dumbledore called out. Lucius stepped out of the shadows then sighed gently. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yes, yes I did," Lucius answered. "I can't believe-"

"That Draco would betray Isabella like that? Yes, that was what I was thinking as well," Dumbledore cut in. "Your son is less like you when you were his age, though, I do believe you kept your word to Sarah throughout these years…have you not?"

"Yes I have…I should teach my son to respect the promises he has made…" Lucius muttered. "I have respect for you sir, for now only, as you have seen."

"Lucius, it is not whether you have respect for _me, _it is only what I have taught you that counts," Dumbledore told him, "have I taught you anything?"

"You have, sir. I should go now; Narcissa is waiting for the feedback about Isabella. We care very dearly for her," Lucius said and started for the door.

"I have seen that, you have taught her valuable lessons, though, it is if she knows when to use it. You should also keep an eye on her for the next few months and years."

"Why?" Lucius asked as he stopped in front of the door.

"She will go through drastic changes, physical and mentally. If you haven't noticed, Lucius, Isabella is growing at a rapid pace. She knows more things than a student of her age should know. Lucius, Isabella will soon find out your secret as well as Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, Mr Nott, Narcissa and a few others. Knowing that her father is alive will crush her; we should refrain from that happening till later," Dumbledore informed Lucius.

"What if she finds out all about myself, my family's past as well as Draco's presumable future…what should we do?" Lucius asked, turning around to face him.

"Tell her everything. Teach her everything you taught Sarah. One thing you must miss out though and you know what it is, Lucius," Dumbledore told him.

"Her father…that lying bastard. I told Sarah that she was better off without him and the person she truly loved had been given choices."

"Remind me, Lucius, what were they?"

"He could have married her and had given birth to twin boys, Sarah could have arranged a divorce with Richard then marry him or Sarah would go onto to marry Richard," Lucius reminded Dumbledore. "He regrets choosing the wrong one now."

"How do you know?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answer already.

"He adored Sarah, I knew because I saw it, he loved her more than his family, friends and his life. He wanted her to be happy. Sarah was just a lovely person-like Isabella is-she loved him back. Now that she is dead, he wasn't there for her, he couldn't support her and now he bears the pain of losing three people that he loved in his life," Lucius told him then sighed. "Sarah would be here right now if he choose the right choice but he didn't. He was too much of a coward to go into the wedding and tell them to stop it and proclaim the love he had for her."

"Has it occurred to you that he might have done it to make her happy, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked. "What did she want the most in her life?"

"A little girl…" Lucius answered then he had an image of Isabella flash by. "She was pregnant with his child though…I don't know how…but she was; it wasn't Richard's, definitely not. You want to know how I know?"

"How, no one knows what happened during-?"

"She was glowing, like the night she spent over his home, she was happy for once in her life after what Richard did to her," Lucius said as he cut off Dumbledore. "I need to go now…" Lucius said to him, his voice breaking off.

~~~---~~~

_Isabella was walking on puffs of clouds, it felt like she was walking on air. She closed her eyes, and breathed in the earthy scent rising into the air. She loved this world she dreamed about; it was her thinking place in the mayhem. She opened her eyes again and found herself in a field. The field's floor was covered with snow, untouched, the plants and trees covered with snow. White foxes would zoom in and out of the trees as well as white rabbits, lynxes, doves, bears, wolves, cubs, squirrels, stags, white tailed does, fawns, white tigers, snow leopards, alamy_ (**A/N: check it out on Google images-it's the first picture…the one that looks like a leopard or something, ha-ha!) **_various types of horses and ponies. _This _was Isabella's dream place. _

_Isabella was wearing a white dress which went all the way down to the floor and was sleeveless. Isabella was also wearing 4.25" white strappy stilettos. Her hair wasn't brunette anymore but a silvery white. She wasn't in the body of an eleven year old, but, the body of a sixteen year old. A white rose was behind her ear, around her neck was a __Rosycroix silver-tone pewter gothic druid immortality rose pendant necklace__ and around her wrist was a pink rose bracelet. _

_Her hair was in a Chinese type of bun with a stick going through it. She looked elegant, but, as she was Isabella she kicked off her stilettos and started walking in bare feet. __She walked into the trees and just kept on walking straight; going further into the trees, not caring what was up ahead. _

_She stopped at a __waterfall and below it was a small lake. Isabella took the stick out of her bun and shook her hair to let her hair fall to their original length. She stopped shaking her hair then looked at herself in the water. In a blink, she dived into the water._

_The small lake seemed to go forever as Isabella swam through the water. When she was in the water everything changed. Her blonde hair turned back to brunette, her rose necklace as replaced with shells as well as her bracelet. Her legs had been turned into a blue-ish fish tail, while her torso up to her head was human. Covering her chest area was two shells. _

_The small lake seemed as vast as an ocean. Isabella just kept on swimming, not caring what was going to happen. She just wanted to swim and that was it. She thought it was time to take a look at the outside world. Isabella looked up and found herself looking at darkness and stars. A small grin appeared on her face as she went downwards to the seabed. _

_She swam fast to get the right momentum to allow herself to jump out of the water. She kept on looking at the sky to make sure she was getting slower to the surface. When she was near the surface, her speed sped up and she was above the water. _

_Isabella jumped out of the water in a graceful manner. She flipped her hair back along with her head. Her arms were by her sides, but slightly away from her sides. Her fingers were unclenched and droplets of water flew back into the water. The moon behind her, it seemed like she was a silhouette. _

"_Nagini…lunch," Voldemort cackled. _

Isabella sat up in her bed, her breathing ragged and beads of sweat going down her face. She looked at Dolly who had woken up as well and was barking furiously at Isabella. She sighed and looked at the time. Five A.M, _oh lovely wake up call…oh I give a round of applause dreams! _Isabella thought in angry sarcasm.

"Dreams again, Isabella?" Sacharissa asked.

"Yeah, they're awful…I honestly don't know how my mother put up with them…"

"How do you know that your mother had them?" Sacharissa asked. Isabella suddenly went quiet that was the first time she hadn't had an answer for anything.

"I should go to Professor Dumbledore…" Isabella whispered.

Isabella was still in her pajamas when she sat in Dumbledore's office holding Dolly. Dumbledore was standing up while looking at her.

"How did you know that your mother had these dreams?" Dumbledore asked her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I only know what I bloody see or hear!" Isabella answered in a scared voice.

"I don't want you to go to classes today."

"But sir-!"

"No buts! You are not going to classes and you may only get your homework from Draco. No, not Fred or George, Draco Malfoy! Go back to your room and I want you to write down everything you know. Everything you know about your family. Go down to breakfast, lunch and dinner but go straight back up. No wandering around the halls! No go, I need to think," Dumbledore told her.

Isabella thought for a minute as she was in her room. Tonight she was going to go about with the twins and Dumbledore couldn't do a thing about it. Well, maybe he could, but Isabella had her ways. Her way you say? Midnight.

* * *

**:D Another chapter up! O_O thank you to the people who have favourited and subscirbed! I love you guys! As well as the guys who have reviewed! :D**

**While I was writing this chapter I was listening to the CD Guilty Pleasure By Ashley Tisdale. My Comment? FTW! Most of the songs there are like...related to Isabella like later on. I SHALL USE THE WORD LIKE IN EVERY SENTENCE...man I have to stop doing that!**

**Anyway, please review! I know people have been subscribing and favouriting but I would appreciate it if you guys could review as well! :D No flames though! :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

That day was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds chirping then suddenly it was ruined by something being thrown across the room. Where did it come from? Isabella throwing her guitar case across the room in pure anger. She was mad, well…if you hadn't noticed, she had been mad since she and the Malfoys went to Diagon Alley. She sighed in desperation and Dolly barked dully. _How can I figure all this out! _Isabella thought angrily. "How can I figure this all out?! I'm not that smart…well…maybe I am and I just don't want to do it," Isabella sighed. "Dolly, how do I do all of this?" Isabella asked. Dolly barked twice and ran off to the other side of the room. "Dolly?" Isabella called out then followed the route Dolly took. Dolly went into the closet and suddenly disappeared. "This isn't funny!" Isabella called out then heard a bark. _Might as well follow the bark…_Isabella thought.

Isabella found a hidden door behind the rack of clothes on the left. _Worth a shot._ Isabella went through the door and found Dolly in front of her. "Dolly, um…it's kind of dark and you know I'm scared of the-whoa," Isabella said as the pathway lit up by the torches on either side of the hallway. "Dolly, how the…?" Isabella trailed off, smiling. "Mum and her friends?" Isabella guessed. Dolly barked again then started running. Isabella sighed and decided to follow her.

The two went kept going straight while going downwards at the same time. Isabella was getting more anxious to see where they were going but found herself stopping abruptly when the hallway was getting darker. Dolly barked at her and trotted back to Isabella.

"No…I can't go down there…" Isabella whispered, remembering when a bright green light appeared and a second later she was engulfed in darkness. "No…" Isabella sniffed. Dolly whimpered, feeling Isabella's fear. Isabella looked down at Dolly. "Do…do you want me to go on?" Isabella asked. Dolly barked at her then started going further down the hallway. That was when Isabella thought she was the most idiotic witch…_ever_. She took out her wand and whispered, "_lumos_." The tip of her wand turned into a bright light which made her feel safe inside.

Isabella continued to go down the hallway then finally cocked her head to the side a bit. It has been about ten to twenty minutes since they had last seen Isabella's room. The castle had secrets, Isabella knew as well as everyone else, but this one was one of many. Her head went back to its original position then took out the second Marauders Map. She tapped the map once then whispered, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

The map unveiled itself to Isabella with the same writing, but, what stunned Isabella is that something changed with the order of the names.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Foxy and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP._

Instead of it being 'Prongs and Foxy' it was the other way around. Isabella shook her head then thought it was some sort of glitch. The map was much more complicated than before and for some reason it showed where everyone was-even Dolly.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Isabella asked herself. She knew that last year all of this wasn't there on the map and suddenly there was? Isabella sighed when she saw her name walking away from her room and Dolly as well. She followed the trail with her eyes and found it going to the library. _Worth a shot, _Isabella thought.

After another ten minutes the two found themselves at the library suddenly. Confused beyond belief, Isabella followed Dolly to the section where she read upon the angels in the year before. She said, "Nox," and placed her wand back into her pocket.

"Dolly, how is this supposed to help?" Isabella asked. Dolly jumped onto the table, going past the book that Isabella read. "Dolly, come on…this isn't…hey what's that?" Isabella said as Dolly pulled out a large book with her teeth. Isabella looked around then sat down on the chair and pulled the book to her. _Dreams, Angels and symbolism. _Isabella looked at her dog in pure disappointment. "Dolly, may I tell you that I understand my dreams?" Isabella said gently. Dolly barked angrily at Isabella, took the side of the front cover in her mouth and opened it to reveal the front page. Dolly released the book the placed her paw on the last chapter. Isabella moved Dolly's paw and read it. _Chapter 45: What to expect of a growing angel-all types. _Isabella looked at Dolly again then sighed. "Haven't I read all of that? Blonde hair, growing at a rapid rate etcetera," Isabella said. Dolly growled at Isabella which made her turn to chapter forty-five.

_Growing angels have a tendency to see dreams that revolve around their states. By states I mean natural states: fire, earth, wind and water. Usually an angel has either one or two of these states but it is infrequent to have more than one though. In the front cover of this book it says dream, so, you would expect-if you were an angel-to see your natural states. _

_To see water in your dream, symbolizes your unconscious and your emotional state of mind. Water is the living essence of the psyche and the flow of life energy. It is also symbolic of spirituality, knowledge, healing and refreshment. To dream that water is boiling, suggests that you are expressing some emotional turmoil. It also may mean that feelings from your unconscious are surfacing and ready to be acknowledged. You need to let out some steam. Angels would normally see clear water in their dream; this signifies that you are in tune with your spirituality. It denotes serenity, peace of mind, and rejuvenation._

_If Angels dreamt about fire then it symbolizes __destruction, passion, desire, illumination, transformation, enlightenment, or anger. It may suggest that something old is passing and something new is entering into your life. Your thoughts and views are changing. In particular, if the fire is under control or contained in one area, then it is a metaphor of your own internal fire and inner transformation. It also represents your drive, motivation, and creative energy. Alternatively, the dream may be warning you of your dangerous or risky activities. You are literally "playing with fire"._

_If they dreamt about the earth then it indicates that you need to be "grounded" and realistic. Perhaps your sense of stability and security is lacking. Consider the consistency of the earth for additional significance on how you are feeling. If the earth opens or separates, then it represents__something that you are afraid of falling__into._

_If they dreamt about the wind blowing, symbolizes your life force, energy, and vigour. It reflects changes in your life. Alternatively, the dream suggests that you need to speed up toward achieving your goals or solving some lingering problem. _

_Ultimately, they are rulers of that condition. Though seeing more than one in your dream can symbolize that you are extremely powerful. To see two in one dream means that you shall see more later. _

Isabella stopped reading then looked at Dolly. "Dolly, I'm not am I?" Isabella asked. Dolly barked again then looked at the book. Isabella followed her gaze then gasped. Wind, fire and earth's paragraphs were circled and lines joined up at the top of the page to say: _Sarah Davies_. Isabella's jaw slackened then remembered everything that her mother said to her when she was a little girl.

"_Isabella, I want you to remember that you are one very special little girl. The natural states: fire, wind, earth and water will guide you through your up and coming years. I had to go through it as well, so don't worry if you dream about any of those things. It's just your cycle of living is all." _

Then she remembered what she had read the year before.

_The Destiny Angel or the Silver Angel has been prophesised by most Seers and has been shown that this Angel will be in muggle form. This angel has also been prophesised to bring the Dark Lord/He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name/Voldemort down again. _

_This Angel will be normal, but shall go through things that only people in her league will go through. She will meet the Fallen Angel: Lucifer as well as another Fallen Angel: Naamah. Mental changes will occur, but, physical changes will be more pronounced-though this does occur in other angels as well. _

_Physical changes in the Angel-who is female-will, go through their cycle. Their hair colour will change to a silvery blonde but depends on their hair colour. Blondes shall stay the same colour. Brunettes, browns or auburns shall get to the silvery hair. Other coloured hair shall change to just blonde._

Then what Dumbledore's book said.

_BUT there is an exception to all three angels: the Destiny Angel or the Silver Angel. Archangels and Pure Angels have been trying to find the Silver Angel-but with no success. The Silver Angel's blood would have three types of blood mixed together: muggle blood, Pure Angel blood and Fallen Angel blood. The mother must be muggle born and would be a Pure Angel-very powerful these are but only one-and have no magic history. The father of this child should be an evil man as it is shown that two Pure Angels will create a pure angel and vice versa for a Fallen Angel. The Silver Angel would grow up in a muggle body, but, have a mind of a muggle but not a soul. This Angel will be unique-only one-but the child of this angel would inherit a gift. Growing up though: it will grow up faster, but, will change over a course of time._

She couldn't be. Isabella Winters was your average witch who could do your average spells. Isabella Winters was just so _normal _and yet she wasn't. She was that girl that everyone would go to for advice, the girl they just wanted around when they were glum. _This _didn't help one bit, Isabella had always thought herself lucky. She _had _a loving family who cared for her. She lives with people who _care _for her and they never told her. Not even an ounce of indication. Nothing. _Unless _they had been told to by Sarah. _Now _everything was starting to make sense.

"Professor Dumbledore," Isabella said as she stood in his office.

"Yes, Isabella, what have you figured out?" Dumbledore replied.

"I'm that Silver Angel aren't I?" Isabella asked as Dolly kept quiet in her arms. Dumbledore sighed and looked at her thoroughly.

"How do you know that you are?"

"All the information you gave me, the library, Dolly and my mum. You see, I'm not an idiot, hell, I just don't like having to work things out myself when the answer was right in front of me! You just so happen to walk by and give me hints then I just take the long walk around the houses?" Isabella hissed at him. Dumbledore sighed as Isabella let off steam.

"I didn't think you would find out this early…"

"Guess what, I did," Isabella told him with sass.

"Have I told you that you are in grave danger-ever since you were born?" Dumbledore asked her. Isabella shook her head. "Well, you are. You see, you don't ever hear the last of Voldemort. Voldemort will come back; he's just resting somewhere, trying to regain his power. He wants you dead and Harry as well."

"Why though? I mean, what do we have that he wants?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Seers have seen so many things in their life time, and, as much as I would like to tell you what it was, I shall not. That is for another day. Not this year, or next it will possibly be the year after that. You are too young to handle everything now, so, I suggest you keep this between you and me," Dumbledore told her, "understood?"

"Yes professor…but…can I tell…" Isabella trailed off looking at Dumbledore.

"You can tell Fred and George, yes, since you trust them so much. Now off you go, I need to think for a bit…" Dumbledore told her. Isabella nodded then left.

"Dumbledore, what have you done?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, she found out for herself-"

"She didn't find out for herself!" Phineas spat. "Isabella will end up like her mother. My family was devastated when they found out she died. You want them to go through the same pain as before?"

"Now, Phineas, you know-"

"Walburga was really angry at you, you know that Dumbledore? You _promised _my family that you would look after her, and what happened to her?"

"Phineas, she can learn from her mother's mistakes," Dumbledore told him.

"Dumbledore, haven't you heard about Isabella? She _will _make the same mistakes her mother did. She's doing some of them _now_! Don't you see, Dumbledore?"

"How do you know that she's making them right now?"

"What has she been doing? Tell me, what has she been doing last year and just today?"

"I see, why don't you just go back to your other portrait will you?" Dumbledore told him.

"Fair enough for me," Phineas said then walked off.

"I'm only letting her do these things because she _has _to do them. Isabella Winters _had_ to go into the forbidden forest. She _had _to look everything up. The future has already been set…and no one can stop it."

* * *

**Ta-da! Whoever thought that Isabella was the Silver Angel was utterly correct! :D You'll see why at the last chapter-haha yes I have gone that far-I have decided to make sure you guys know before hand!**

**Anyway, major thanks to ****GinnyMastraniCullen who has been reviewing since like day 1...o_O i forgot haha! Anyway, please review! Good? Bad? No flames please! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

When midnight arrived that evening, Isabella stood by the second floor girls' bathroom, waiting for the twins. She was getting extremely annoyed by the presence of Moaning Myrtle in the girls' bathroom. The worst you could think of was her moaning her heart out to a random bit of wall, while everyone else would ever so kindly ignore her. Isabella on the other hand? She felt like she was standing next to a board with someone's nails scratching the surface. Isabella shivered at the thought of the terrible screeching from the blackboard. _No wonder everyone calls her Moaning Myrtle…she never stops moaning!_ Isabella thought. Myrtle then crossed the line when she started screeching and sobbing, _at the same time_. Isabella grated her teeth together, stopped and then took out her wand. She conjured up a large stick, breathed in and charged into the girls' bathroom. Myrtle hadn't noticed that Isabella had charged in and then noticed that Isabella was about to take aim at her.

"No, don't please! Have some mercy on the dead!" she squeaked. Isabella had a slight grin fixed on her face.

"Well, too bad, I don't take pity on a crying ghost," Isabella sneered and then threw the stick at Myrtle which went right through her head. "Bulls eye, yeah!" Isabella sang and did a little dance. Myrtle started crying, again, which made Isabella bring out her wand. "Don't. Push. It," Isabella scorned. Myrtle gasped then went gliding quickly to a cubicle then went into the toilet with her crying. "Out of the ordinary much?" Isabella said then shook her head. "Retarded ghost of girl, honestly, she should know better," Isabella told herself while placing her wand back into her right Ugg boot. She walked out of the bathroom to find the twins grinning at her.

"You don't like ghosts do you?" Fred asked.

"Only Myrtle," Isabella grinned gently. George smiled at her then wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Bells-"

"Don't. Call. Me. _Bells_," Isabella said angrily. "Mum got me one of those Twilight books before she died. You do know she can go into the future right? (The twins nodded) Well, she went into the future and got me one of those books. I must say, she makes me look like a badass brunette compared to her," Isabella sighed. "I honestly have to say that she makes me look like a damsel in distress…then again…it was a good book."

"Petal, you aren't a damsel in distress!" Fred laughed.

"You're more like a lion," George told her.

"They can look after themselves."

"You guys know your muggle animals?" Isabella asked.

"Apparently we do-" George told her.

"Dad got one of those books on animals and I must say they look very weird," Fred explained to her.

"And you don't think that dragons and mermaids don't look weird in muggle societies?" Isabella asked.

"Good point," the twins said.

"Why'd you want us to come out?" Fred asked.

"Not that we aren't complaining," George added. Isabella took a deep breath in then breathed out. She didn't know how she was going to say this or show them it was true. "Petal, come on, you seem like you want to tell us something…"

"I want to…but I don't know how to say it…" Isabella finally said after thirty seconds.

"Try us," the twins told her. Isabella sighed then leaned against the wall.

"You heard about the angel stuff when you were younger right?" Isabella asked.

"Well, yeah, we learnt that in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Fred told her. "Where is this leading to?"

"You also heard about the rumours of the Silver Angel…right?" Isabella said quietly. They nodded, not knowing where this was going. "How about I was that…Silver…" Isabella's voice grew very quiet after she said 'that'.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear 'Silver'?" George asked. Isabella nodded. The twins gaped at her. "So, you're the Silver Angel?"

"I guess so," Isabella whispered, looking at her feet.

"Well, that puts our suspicions to rest then!" Fred laughed. Isabella's head snapped and glared at them.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked suddenly very curious.

"Your mum was an angel, and, we just assumed that you would carry on her legacy is all," George told her. Isabella scoffed and continued to look at the twins in amazement.

"How did you…?"

"How did we know? Very simple," Fred said.

"Your mum was very close to our mum and dad when they were younger and they kind of saw it," George told her.

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't allowed to tell you…_right now_," George told her. Isabella glared at them. "Hey, we would tell you, but, Dumbledore-"

"Oh, so _now _you decide to listen to Dumbledore!" Isabella hissed. George took his arm back and walked back to his brother's side. "You just happen to know what I could go through and-"

"_Petal_, please _understand_!" Fred told her in a voice that said: please understand, Isabella.

"_Understand_?!" Isabella said in disbelief, her anger rising by the second. "How about you _understand this_? You two-of all people-would never break a promise to me. I guess I was wrong," Isabella told them angrily. She stormed off leaving Fred and George standing there. They knew that Isabella had gone through so many broken promises and they had promised her that there wouldn't be any secrets between them.

Fred and George stood there for about five minutes then decided to run off after Isabella. They stopped after five minutes when they heard Lockhart speaking to someone. The person responded and they knew exactly who it was.

"No professor, I wasn't out and about trying to make a name for myself!" Isabella told him in an out of breath tone.

"Ah, smart girl, you don't want to end up like me," Lockhart laughed.

"But, I'm already more famous than you," Isabella told him truthfully, "and my mum was on the cover of _Witch Weekly _longer than you will ever be."

"Ah, your mother was a different story. Now then, will you tell me why you are out and about late at night?"

"I told you! I was with Dumbledore as well as Fred and George!" Isabella told him in an angry voice.

"Do you have proof?" Lockhart asked.

"She has us," Fred said as they walked into sight.

"Ah, very well, you are off this time Miss Winters. Now you three, off to your dormitories," Lockhart told them and with that he walked past the twins, out of sight. The twins looked at each other then shrugged. When they looked straight they were hoping to find a happy girl. Instead, they were greeted with silence.

"Come on, Isabella!" Fred called out as they started running again but stopped at the staircases. They turned to the sleeping pictures and woke them up by clapping their hands. They woke up, angry but knowing something was wrong.

"What is it, comrades?" a knight asked.

"Sir Cadogan, do you know where Isabella Winters sleeps at night?" George asked. Sir Cadogan thought for a minute then nodded.

"This way my fellow boys, to save the damsel in distress!" Sir Cadogan said and started racing through portrait after portrait. The twins ran after the knight going up the staircase, until reaching the seventh. They went through the door that led to a hallway and continued running down that. They made a left then a right and another left until they arrived at a staircase leading up to the tallest tower at Hogwarts. "Her lady sleeps up there. The lovely Sacharissa is up there guarding her room. I suggest you boys be kind to the fair maiden." With that, he left the boys to stand there, looking up the staircase.

"Only one way to find out," Fred sighed then the twins made their way up the staircase.

Sacharissa was wide awake and spotted the boys making their way up. She shook her head in distress and called out to them. "Oi! You two, I suggest you don't go in here," Sacharissa told them.

"Why not?" George asked as they stopped in front of the portrait.

"She's not in a happy mood and she doesn't want to see anyone…especially you two," she told them in a sincere way. "I'm sorry if this has wasted your time."

"Let us in," Fred pressed.

"No," the portrait answered.

"Let. Us. In!" Fred continued to say.

"No!"

"Don't let Fred resort to becoming louder," George told the portrait. Sacharissa sighed the opened the door.

"Go on in, but, please don't make her anymore sad than she is now. It's such a pity that such a beautiful girl gorgeous eyes is in a hidden world of hurt and lies," Sacharissa sighed as she closed the portrait behind them.

The twins quickly ran over to the little girl who was scrunched up into a ball on her bed. Dolly was feeling down as well, what do you expect from an Emotion Dog? Fred sighed and George untangled the crying girl.

"Come on, petal, stop crying," Fred said to her.

"Why should I? My mother broke her promise to me, Draco did and now you two?" Isabella snarled.

"Look, you can't go through life-"

"Don't you dare give me that crap about not being able to trust anyone!" Isabella hissed. "I've been through more hell than anyone in this whole god damn school has! _Besides _Harry Potter, _perfect _Harry!"

"He isn't perfect love," George told her.

"He's Dumbledore's little son. He tells everything to him, he wants to bloody adopt the kid…and what about me? I have to hide what I am!" Isabella sobbed.

"Look, I know we promised you, but, you better pick this fight up with Dumbledore," Fred told her.

"Why should I?" Isabella said, sitting up. The twins sat on either side of her bed, with her in the middle.

"Love, listen to me, you've suffered so much that it kills us to see you like this. I think Draco as well. Malfoy has been doing so much for you that it astounds us that he actually likes a Gryffindor. So don't pick this fight with us, please?" George told her. Isabella sniffed then shrugged.

"I guess…" she whispered.

"At a girl, anyway, mum and dad told us that when you're in your fifth year we can tell you," Fred grinned.

"But that's three years away!" Isabella muttered.

"Look, you can't get everything you want. Like your portrait said: you're a beautiful girl with gorgeous eyes is in a hidden world of hurt and lies," George quoted.

"You guys really don't want me to hate you do you?" Isabella asked. The twins nodded the Isabella sniffed and sighed. "Fine…"

"Yes!" The twins cried out and hugged her.

"That's the Isabella we know and love!" George laughed.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating any sooner! Okay, it has just been 2 days! Haha! **

**Anyway, please review and stuff. It means the world to me! And the people who review are awesome! XD Oh and if people are wondering where I got the name of Sirius's mother's name, I got it from Harry Potter Wikia. Just type in Harry Potter into Google search engine and find the one that say Half-Blood Prince or the thing under it that says (something like that)**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sarah stood on the balcony looking up at the starry night. She was twelve at the time and was staying at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius was being a gentleman-as well as his father and mother-and gave her the things she needed. She basically was living there for the whole year. She had previously had a fight with her parents and then stormed out of the house to find Lucius giving her a helping hand. _

_She stood outside, wearing her shorts and a sleeveless top which she wears to bed, on that cold evening. She sighed and noticed that one star twinkled the brightest. She smiled gently then remembered her time at school. She had to be the star in the Nativity play, not that she was complaining. _

"_That, Sarah is the Northern Star," Lucius called out behind her. She turned around and grinned at him. "It's cold out here…you'll get a cold," Lucius told her. She shrugged then sighed. "Sarah, it's life, you're going to have to fight with your parents one time or another. Take Sirius-" Lucius stopped talking when Sarah looked at him. He sighed and took off his green robe. "I don't want you getting sick is all." _

"_Why do you care, Lucius?" Sarah asked as she put on the green robe. She knew that if the Gryffindors found out that she were to be wearing the colours of their 'enemy' then she would get eaten. They _could _eat her but they had to get through: Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lily, Severus and Remus. Remus was the only boy out of James, Sirius and Peter who actually treated her like an actual girl. Then again, she thought it had something to do with the fact that she had tricked them all multiple times. _

"_Um, well, let's just say that you deserve it," he told her. Sarah raised an eyebrow sceptically at him. _

"_Lucius…" Sarah started but then Lucius grinned at her and ruffled her hair. _

"_Sarah, you're smart, figure it out," Lucius grinned as he lifted her head to look at him with a finger. "You honestly don't act like a damn Gryffindor."_

"_Yeah, I get that a lot," Sarah laughed. "Okay, so where are we going…why has it gone all miserable?" Sarah asked and turned around to find three hooded things in front of her. Then behind them was a snake like looking man. "Lu-LUCIUS!" Sarah screeched. Lucius gasped and threw her to the side._

"_Sarah, get back inside!" Lucius told her as Sarah scrambled up to her feet. "Go. Back. Inside." _

"_Lucius-" _

Isabella's eyes flew open. Everything was blur except for the fact that she only saw Weasley hair. She blinked a few times then everything came into focus and she was shocked to find three things. The first thing was that Fred was in her room. The second thing was that George was in her room. The third thing? They were _on _her bed. Well, to be more precise, they were _sleeping _next to her. She was in the middle and the twins on either side of her. She sat up and looked at the time: seven A.M. Her eyes turned away from her clock then to Dolly who was still sleeping. Then she looked at her door to find Sacharissa smiling.

"All three of you fell asleep after you stopped crying," Sacharissa told. "It was quite cute actually. It seemed like you three have had done it before." Isabella remembered the times when she slept over their house. She grinned then fell back onto the bed, waking up the twins during the process. She sat up again and looked at them.

"Morning bed bugs," Isabella grinned. Before she knew it she was getting dragged back down onto the bed by the twins. The twins hugged her and started falling asleep again. Isabella sighed then elbowed them in the stomachs which woke them up in slight pain.

"What are you trying to do, Isabella?" Fred asked as he sat up.

"I think it has something to do with sleeping in my bed," Isabella pointed out. George sat up then looked around.

"No wonder I wasn't surrounded by witches," George laughed.

"In your dreams," Isabella teased. She pushed the twins out of her bed where they landed with loud thud.

"Well, Isabella-" Fred said from the floor.

"-we thought you-," George continued.

"-were a nice person."

"Well, sorry to disappoint boys, but, I apparently am not," Isabella told them in a sweet voice. She hopped out of her bed, carrying Dolly in the process then looked at the twins. "Come on, get up and get out, I need to dress up for the day," Isabella smiled at them.

"Fine," the twins said in unison with a stubborn voice. They got up walked over to Isabella, gave her a quick hug then walked out of the room through the portrait door. When the door closed Sacharissa appeared on the other side and was grinning at Isabella.

"Shut it," Isabella warned her portrait.

"I didn't say anything…well…now I did," Sacharissa told her.

"I know what you're going to say," Isabella hissed as she placed Dolly onto her bed and started taking off her clothes. She only stood in her underwear and a tank top.

"What was I going to say?" Sacharissa asked with a devilish smile on her face. Isabella grabbed her wand from her bedside table and tapped herself to change into her Hogwarts clothing. Isabella then glared at her portrait with daggers. "Well, you with either one of those boys would make a lovely-"

"Shut it!" Isabella snapped angrily. Then walked to her desk and took her books she would need for the day.

"Why won't you face the truth?" Sacharissa asked.

Isabella looked at the desk then looked at the wall. Even if she was with either of them it wouldn't end well…or maybe it would…Isabella didn't know. She didn't _want _to know. She was only eleven and was going to turn twelve in December.

"They both like you, you know," her portrait told Isabella. Like Isabella didn't know _that_, the three had known each other for a _long _time. She liked them as well, that wasn't surprising at all. "Why won't you listen, Isabella?"

"Because, there is nothing to listen to," Isabella retorted turning around to look at her portrait door. "I would rather have this talk with my mother."

"You mean the one who died to keep you alive?" Sacharissa asked. That was when she struck a nerve.

"I didn't _ask _my mum to die for _me_. I would happily have died for her," Isabella sneered at her. "Do you think I want this? Do you think I want to be without a family? Do you think that I don't want to be with my mum?"

"What about your father?" Sacharissa asked. Isabella looked away then sighed.

"He wasn't there for me when I was younger," Isabella whispered. "I very rarely saw him, especially when I was younger. Mum always told me that dad was busy, always was either in the bedroom or his studies."

"Do you know why?"

"I think it was for work. Most of the time he was tired so headed upstairs and slept." Isabella turned around and continued to pack her bag. "I don't want to know what kind of work he did though."

"Well, I heard that he worked for the ministry, but, I think you already knew that. He worked alongside with the Weasley's father, lovely man he was, but everyone has their opinions about him. Even myself."

"Why, though?" Isabella asked as she turned around to look at her portrait again.

"He was a pure-blood wizard. No one knew why he was in Gryffindor because he acted more like that Blaise Zabini. He acted very strangely whenever he was around your mother, very strange indeed. Lucius Malfoy absolutely hated the man as well as the Marauders. Sarah was the only one who played the worst tricks on him when they were younger. My word that was something you should have seen. Anyway, Richard had excelled in the Dark Arts quite a bit, just like Severus. Severus by the way hated him a lot. Everyone hated him. It was just the way he acted. Now I'm guessing you're thinking why your mother married your father. Quite simple actually. He cleaned up his act. He treated people with respect but-" Sacharissa stopped in midsentence then shook her head. "Never mind, that is for later. You should go down for breakfast. Have a good day, Isabella, keep out of trouble."

Isabella sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Fred and George. She looked up at the table to find Dumbledore waving a hand at her for her to go to him. She got up and started walking to the teacher's table. One thing rang through her head throughout this trip: what had her father done all those years ago? Why was he always cooped up in her parent's bedroom and his studies? Why had Isabella spent all those days, weeks and months at the Malfoy's?

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" Isabella said, in a very light voice. All the other teachers looked at Isabella, quite stunned that Isabella was very fazed.

"Try not to find out about your father for the rest of the year," Dumbledore told her. It wasn't a request it was a command. "It would break you if you found out more." Isabella looked up and down the table and found that the other teachers had looked away besides Lockhart who was beaming at her.

"Yes, yes, yes, your headmaster is correct Miss Winters," Lockhart told her. Isabella glared at him.

"You don't have the right to say that he's right _professor_. I know when I should listen or when I shouldn't. I suggest you keep your business as yours and others their business," Isabella told him in a professional tone.

"Isabella, do not treat your professor like so," Professor McGonagall told Isabella.

"He has no right interfering with my business," Isabella said to her head of house. Professor McGonagall sighed then turned her attention to Lockhart.

"Gilderoy, please keep your business as your own. Isabella's personal life and business is for her and others who she tells them to. I suggest that you listen to what I have just said since her guardian is Lucius Malfoy," Professor McGonagall advised Lockhart.

"Oh, what is there to be scared about? He is, of course-"

"A man who has very little patience for a man of your services, _professor_. He is of course the school governor," Isabella enlightened him. "I do hope your lesson should involve things that do _not _revolve around yourself, professor." With that, Isabella walked back to her table where the fourth year Gryffindors were-as well as the Weasley twins.

"God, do I hate Lockhart," Isabella muttered as she sat in between the Weasley twins. They ruffled her hair and started nodding to agree with her.

* * *

**Haha! Yeah! Finally! Another chapter up! Whoop whoop! And my laptop is hot now O_O but, I got a new one! *dances* Lol, I persuaded my mum to get me a Toshiba which was kind of out of our price range! haha!**

**Anyway, thank you to the people who have subscribed and favourited! Oh and thanks a lot to the people who have reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

**Please review! You know the drill! Haha! Good? Bad? No flames though!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day that Isabella was going to face. She had to be literally dragged out of the hall to get outside of it. Who was she dragged by? You would have thought that the twins would have but they didn't. They were actually quite fine with the fact that Isabella would skip the whole day but, much to their dismay, two Slytherins took her away. The two people who took Isabella away, much to the shock of everyone actually, were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Isabella gave them credit though, Harry wasn't there: an up, as well as the fact that they had the guts to actually drag her out of the room. Onlookers were extremely confused right now; the last time anything like that happened was...well..._never. _The two boys continued to drag Isabella out of the Great Hall and into the hallway as if she were just a doll. They let go of her when they were out of everyone's sight and that was when the real hell came.

"Isabella, you need to talk to Draco sooner or later," Blaise told her. Isabella looked as if she were going to laugh, cry and scream at the same time. Well, she has done _that _before. The two looked at her and didn't expect the answer she was going to give them.

"I will choose baboons over talking to Draco and I choose later," Isabella pressed. Blaise and Theodore looked at each other then looked back to Isabella. "Geez, you Slytherins are a lot smarter than they give you credit for," Isabella said sarcastically. "Look, he decided to start this and now I-me, Isabella Winters-is in the middle of this!" Isabella explained. Then a miracle happened.

"Draco is a complete ass, yes, but you should get used to that," Theodore told Isabella. Isabella's jaw slackened then she recovered herself.

"Oh, my, gosh…THEODORE NOTT CAN TALK!" Isabella said loudly then composed herself again. "Listen to me; he wasn't like this when we were younger. I know the quote: people change when you go through life. That is something to turn your nose up to. Draco was never like this; he was always happy and didn't want trouble. Now you're telling me that I should forgive him for breaking a promise?" Isabella sneered.

"What promise?" Blaise and Theodore asked. Isabella sighed then leaned against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Draco and I made a promise: he won't do anything to Harry while I'm around or I hear about it. If he does and I see or hear about it then I can hurt him in any way possible," Isabella explained.

"I'm just wondering though, why won't you let Draco do anything to Potter?" Blaise asked. Isabella looked around, grabbed their hands and led them down the hallway where no one else went.

"He's my god-brother," Isabella whispered, "Draco doesn't know it yet and he won't until I'm ready to actually tell him." The two boys looked at Isabella in amazement. "What, you thought that Draco was my god-brother or something?" Isabella asked and then started laughing. She had to support herself during her laughing frenzy but quickly composed herself. "Well, Slytherins are stupid beyond accounts."

"Look who's talking," a soft voice from behind her said.

"Oh great, gargoyle and crab cakes are behind me," Isabella sneered then turned around to find out she was right. "Aw, are you here to spy on me you little puppies?"Isabella asked them in a baby voice.

"What did you say about Potter, Winters?" Goyle asked. Before Isabella could open her mouth Blaise and Theodore stepped in front of Isabella.

"I suggest you two leave," Blaise warned them.

"Draco doesn't like anyone bullying her," Theodore said. Crabbe looked at Isabella with disgust.

"Just like your mother you are, have the whole school against us?" Crabbe sneered at Isabella. Before anyone could stop Isabella she had punched Crabbe's face only to find Lockhart behind Crabbe and Goyle, grinning. "Got you," Crabbe laughed in a devilish type of way.

"Well, Miss Winters, I do believe you have used domestic violence," Lockhart smiled.

"She was provoked sir," Blaise sneered, looking angrily at Draco's goons. "You don't know what she has been put through-"

"I suggest you keep business-" Lockhart had cut in but then Isabella had cut into Lockhart's speech.

"He was part of my business, these two weren't," Isabella said angrily. Lockhart grinned at Isabella.

"I think a detention will do you some good," Lockhart grinned.

"Or, she shall go to her classes, Gilderoy," Snape's voice said.

"Ah, professor Snape, I would like you to back me up on this," Lockhart said. Isabella looked behind Lockhart to find Snape looking very…_dull. _"Isabella has used domestic violence-"

"Zabini, Nott, was she provoked?" Snape asked as he stared at Goyle and Crabbe.

"Yes, sir, they commented on Isabella's mother," Blaise responded. Theodore nodded in agreement which sent Severus into 'nerd rage'.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle turn around," Snape said coldly. Their grins were wiped off of their faces and were fixed with a facial expression of horror. Lockhart on the other hand stepped to the side immediately, very scared indeed. "Have you met her mother?" he asked, they shook their heads. "I suggest that you better not say anything about Sarah Davies ever again. If you do, you will get more than just a detention."

"W-we h-have de-detention?" Goyle asked. Snape nodded. "But, sir, you are our head of house!"

"I can do as I please since I am your teacher and mentor. Detention for a week at my office. Off to your first class, which is -"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is something that will help you later in life, of course, take myself for example," Lockhart introduced, "it has done wonders for me. BUT fame and fortune isn't everything you know-"

"Hair products will save me since I have straw like hair," Isabella finished, imitating Lockhart's voice. Everyone flew into fits of giggles and chuckles. Lockhart looked at Pansy, who was sitting next to Isabella, and shrugged. Everyone quietened down then waited for someone else to interrupt.

"You can get to win awards and get to be on the front cover of-"

"Playgirl or playboy," Isabella coughed and everyone flew into a burst of laughter. At least they knew muggle magazines. Lockhart stared at Isabella who looked around and waving her hands about. "Darn flies, they never seem to go away!" Isabella said loudly. "They want to _speak_ about our dearest professor!" Everyone hadn't stopped laughing and some of them had to put their head against the desk to stop themselves from shaking Isabella's hands. Everyone quietened down and then Lockhart continued.

"Well, I of course, have set out a test for you-"

"To show us that we are right about you being an idiot!" Pansy yelled out, covering her voice to sound like Parvati. Isabella gave her a high five and everyone flew into laughter yet again. This was just as funny as the time Isabella had scared Charlie as being a hag for Halloween a few years back. Lockhart sighed in frustration and started handing out the tests. When Isabella got hers she was shocked as well as finding it very funny.

_Defence against the dark Arts_

_Second Year Essential Knowledge test_

_1) What was Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

_2) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3) What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

_4) When Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would be an ideal gift?_

_5) How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's most charming smile award?_

Isabella knew she was right from the start. He was a low life person who only cared about his well-being. That was when Isabella had to go that extra mile. She raised her hand up and Lockhart nodded to her. Everyone looked up and saw Isabella smiling wickedly.

"Have you forgotten about our little conversation this morning, professor?" Isabella asked, wickedly. Lockhart stood up from his seat and held up both of his hands up in the air. "Thought so," Isabella muttered.

"Stop the test!" Lockhart called out. Everyone was now looking at their professor as if he had gone mental. They didn't even do _one _question on the test and they weren't even going to be bothered to do half of one. "I changed my mind; we shall read some things from one of my books."

After the lesson Isabella quickly went off, not even waiting for Pansy and definitely not Draco. During the lesson they had learnt a bit on animagus which got Isabella thinking. She had a choice: lead a very boring life with no adventure or turn into an animal. Well, Isabella isn't much on the leading a very boring life. So she skipped over to the library, since, she had a free period.

When she was in the library, something shocked her more than Theodore talking, Fred and George Weasley were in the Animagus section. Isabella hid behind a bookcase and overhead them talking.

"What do you think mum and dad will do when they find out we are going to change into animals?" Fred asked his brother.

"They will either flip out or end up like Isabella is doing-," George said loudly which made Isabella freeze, "-_hiding behind a bookcase_." Isabella gulped.

"Busted?" Isabella called out, walking into clear view of the twins. The twins looked at each other then cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" the twins asked her in unison.

"Isn't it obvious what I am doing here?" Isabella answered with a question. They looked at her, quite shocked but grinned at her.

"Lockhart gave you the idea?" George grinned. Isabella nodded then walked to them and pulled out a book from the bookshelf. "What's with that book?"

"These books won't help, I checked them up last year and they are all the _effects _that will happen during the transformation," Isabella answered.

"Do you have anything as a replacement?" Fred asked.

"I _always _come prepared," Isabella said then clicked her fingers. A book fell onto the floor and Isabella bent down, picked it up and stood straight again. "You can count on an idiot to give you a book that a girl like me shouldn't have," Isabella grinned then showed the book cover. _How to Change and What Will Happen When You Become an Animagi. _

"Let me guess, one of Draco's goons?" Fred asked. Isabella nodded then opened the book to see it was from Goyle.

"It was for your birthday?" George said with amazement. Isabella nodded then closed the book.

"So, you want to change into an animal and I want to change into an animal," Isabella summed up.

"I think that's the deal," Fred said then looked to his brother who had a big grin plastered to his face.

"No one has got to know, understood?" Isabella pressed. They nodded again in agreement. "Fantastic, so, let's start tonight then?"

"Deal," the twins said in unison. This is going to be one hell of a night, Isabella thought as she looked at the front page of the book. _This is going to hurt a lot, just a heads up_.

"Fantastic," Isabella sighed as they walked out of the library. "Just fantastic."

"Before we go why were you in the library?" Fred asked.

"I was checking whether there were new books on it but there wasn't," Isabella answered.

* * *

**Whoop, whoop! LOCKHART IS BEING HATED MAJORLY! Haha! LOL! **

**Anyway, thanks to ginnymastranicullen who keeps on reviewing! THANKS! And thanks to the people who have favourited and or subscribed! :D**

**Now then, review time! Good? Bad? :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

"I swear, he doesn't deserve my trust anymore!" Isabella snapped at Blaise, Theodore, Pansy and Daphne. The four sighed in distress and continued to follow Isabella down the hallway. "He broke it and he deals with the consequence!" Isabella continued in an angry voice. "If you lot are wondering what his punishment from is-," Isabella suddenly made a sharp turn which slowed down the four Slytherins. The stopped, backed up and caught up to Isabella. "-it is what I am doing now." Isabella continued walking until Blaise grabbed her hand which made her stop. She turned around, extremely annoyed and glared at each and every one of them.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked as he released her hand. Isabella sighed then took a deep breath in.

"Draco absolutely hates it when I ignore him. When I was younger I was very angry at him because he broke my porcelain doll I had gotten for my birthday. I ignored him. It broke him and I was happy with how it turned out to be," Isabella explained. Everyone's jaws dropped and Isabella turned around then she was off again.

"She's playing cat and mouse!" Daphne laughed as she started after Isabella with everyone else following her.

"It's more like run-away-from-Slytherins game than playing cat and mouse," Blaise muttered as they broke off into a run. After a minute or so, they finally caught up to Isabella by going down a shortcut. As she walked past the place where the Slytherins were hiding, she was suddenly pulled into that hallway and found herself looking at the four Slytherins. "Hey, I am going to try-"

"Blaise, everyone knows that Draco will beat you out of the Seeker spot. Do you know why? I'll tell you why. He's got the nimbus two-thousand and _ones _for the team. Yeah, so, I think I'll be on my way," Isabella said and left them in their wake, swaying her hips left to right. Daphne's jaw dropped again.

"How does she do that?" Daphne asked.

"She learnt stuff off of her mum, now, let's go and drag her to the Quidditch field," Pansy grinned.

At three o'clock in the afternoon, Isabella was being restrained by Millicent, Pansy, Daphne and Theodore. It was annoying Isabella to her core that she was here against her will. She would rather put up with Nicole's torment than sit here and watch Draco win for his money. _Money. _To Isabella, money meant that people would do anything to get it. She sighed and slapped the four pairs of hands that held her back. She muttered something under her breath and watched as the Seekers-who Isabella thought were noobs-and failed miserably. She clenched and unclenched her fingers, wanting to get on one of those brooms and teach them what Seekers are. Theodore poked her in the ribs and she turned around to find him holding her broom.

"I can tell you want to teach those second years how it is done?" Theodore grinned. Isabella sighed then turned around.

"I'm not in Sytherin..." Isabella whispered and found herself being dragged onto her feet.

"Yeah, well, these guys suck," Daphne sighed. "Honestly-"

"It's Draco's turn," Isabella cut in. Daphne shrugged and thrust the broomstick into Isabella's hands.

"Well, I want to see you play," Pansy shrugged. Isabella sighed in defeat, mounted her broom and pushed off of the ground. She flew silently up into the sky and looked below to find Draco up in the air as well. She sighed again, knowing that he was a complete _fool_. He was _Brilliant _at playing Quidditch but sucked at noticing things. The Snitch was right under his broom and he didn't even notice it. _No wonder he's poor at hide and seek_, Isabella thought smugly. After thirty seconds of more torture, not meaning to, Isabella was diving downwards at a rapid speed. Her loose hair going about and loving the adrenaline rush. In a split second, the snitch was off and Isabella was on its tail. Weaving about, Isabella looked behind her and found Draco catching up.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Winters?" Draco hissed at Isabella angrily.

"Trying to show you what a real game would be like," Isabella muttered and pulled up, as to Draco, he continued to follow the snitch and caught it. Isabella flew back up to the stands, mounted off of her broom and gave it to Theodore who gazed at her in amazement.

"You got your show and now I'm leaving," Isabella whispered and walked off.

Draco ran up to the four people who were sitting on the benches in the stands and was followed by Blaise. Pansy, Daphne and Millicent stood up, looking at him expectedly while Theodore sat there thinking. Blaise stopped besides Draco and looked about, trying to find Isabella.

"Where is Isabella?" Blaise asked.

"She ran off after her _amazing _stunt!" Daphne squealed then sighed. She cried out in pain when Pansy nudged her, hard, in the ribs. "How...d-did it g-go? OW!"

"I got onto the team..." Draco announced, but in a not so happy way. Theodore turned to look at Draco and stood up.

"She only did it because we told her to," Theodore said, still looking at Draco in the eyes. Draco seemed to fume up but Theodore continued. "I noticed that you couldn't do it. Isabella only did what she did because she knew-deep down inside-that you would fail."

"Why?" Draco snarled at him angrily.

"You were extremely blind; the snitch was right under you and Isabella made a go for it," Theodore shrugged. "So don't go all angry to Isabella, she's already got enough on her plate." Theodore shrugged again and left them. Draco sighed and looked at Blaise.

"I should really say-"

"Wait till you give her the gift," Pansy interrupted. Draco looked at the three girls and knew they were right but why were they? Draco opened his mouth but Daphne made a start.

"If you go up to her now she would literally eat you. Dog first then you'll see what we all mean," Daphne continued. Draco nodded then looked at Blaise again.

"Was I that blind?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Mate, you don't want to know," Blaise told him honestly.

Isabella stood by the second floor girls' bathroom or the bathroom that Isabella threw the stick at Moaning Myrtle. Isabella grinned at the memory then started laughing to herself only to stop by two people clearing their throat. Isabella turned bright pink as she stared at the twins who were grinning at her.

"You think I'm mad don't you?" Isabella asked. The twins shook their head and Isabella's jaw slackened. "Why the hell not?"

"Pet, we've known you for quite a while-" Fred grinned.

"-so we are used to it," George finished. Isabella glared at them then smiled.

"I'm not confused with you guys talking one after the other," Isabella said then took out her animagus book. "Anyway, let's get cracking shall we?"

"British much?" the twins said in unison.

"Fred...George...where do we live?" Isabella asked with a small smile.

"Britain..." the twins muttered.

"AT A BOYS!" Isabella laughed and walked into the girls' bathroom with the twins following her.

"So how do we do this?" George asked as he and his brother leaned against the wall. Isabella opened the book to the first chapter.

"It says here that: 'you have to be ready for pain as it is a long process.' Wow, such a lovely beginning," Isabella said. "Anyway, it says here to calm down all thoughts and-" Isabella stopped in midsentence and looked at the twins. "-yeah, that'll be hard for you two."

"Why do you say that?" Fred asked, acting offended. Isabella grinned and tapped her head.

"Your heads are filled with ideas that _I _don't want to know about!" Isabella sighed and continued to look at the book. "Oh, crap," Isabella suddenly said aloud.

"What?" the twins yelled out in unison.

"It takes about most of the year to three years," Isabella groaned. She sighed in distress then heard a type of language. "Did you hear that?" Isabella asked.

"Heard what?" the twins answered in unison. Isabella shook her head and heard it again but quickly shook her head again.

"Never mind, let's give this a try first part a try," Isabella sighed and looked at the sinks. _What the hell was that? _Then she heard it again and turned around to look at the sinks. "Did you hear that this time?" Isabella asked.

_The time is soon, my beauty. So very soon._

"_What do you mean?" _Isabella called out. She suddenly felt herself getting shaken roughly by two pairs of hands. She shook her head and found herself getting turned around.

"ISABELLA!" The twins yelled.

"WHAT?!" Isabella yelled back.

"You just spoke Parseltongue!" Fred told her in an urgent voice.

"Huh? I have no idea what you are talking about," Isabella gasped and shook her head.

"You should go to Dumbledore," George advised.

"And we'll go with you," Fred said, ruffling her hair.

* * *

**Oh, I just made a little twist! *dances* nah just kidding. But, yes, Isabella can speak parseltongue! :D **

**Anyway, please review! :D **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

Isabella sat on the chair while the twins were on either side of her. The three of them watched as Dumbledore looked through his books, very annoyed and yet mystified. No one would have thought that Isabella would speak Parseltongue and yet-to Isabella-what the hell was Parseltongue? Fred and George didn't help at all, though; Dumbledore wasn't as much of a helping person in this case as well. She just sat there, looked at Fawkes and then looked at Dumbledore again. She was getting irritated and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Now fearing for the worst she went ahead to ask Dumbledore the question that had been annoying her for the past half an hour.

"Professor, what is happening to me?" Isabella asked. Dumbledore's eyes tore away from his book and looked at Isabella with interest. "It's bad enough that I won't be able to live a normal life and now I'm cursed with what or who I am?" Isabella looked at Dumbledore for answers. He had always had answers. Didn't he? The greatest wizard of the century just looked at Isabella. "What the hell is happening to me?" Isabella whispered. Dumbledore sighed and sat down at his desk. He placed the book he was reading on the table then had all of his focus onto Isabella.

"Isabella, do you remember the night when Voldemort killed your mother in front of your eyes?" Dumbledore asked her. Isabella glared at him angrily. Was he serious? Was he actually going to want an answer from Isabella? Well, if he did, then Isabella sure gave him one.

"Oh, no, I don't seem to recall seeing a bright green flash, my mother falling to the ground with her final tears-pregnant with twin boys-and being left alone the dark. Oh, I don't seem to recollect any of those things!" Isabella hissed angrily at Dumbledore, using her sarcasm to the fullest. Dumbledore sighed in displeasure and shook his head in disappointment. "What do you think I'm going to do? Not getting angry when you bloody well know what kind of hell I've been through!"

"Fred…George, has she been this sarcastic and angry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only when it is appropriate," George shrugged.

"Okay, Isabella, work with me for a while okay? Now then, do you remember when Voldemort nearly killed you?" Dumbledore said to her gently. What was Isabella's reply? Her reply was a long, cold stare that made Fred answer for her.

"I think that that stare means yes," Fred nodded, acting wise.

"Well, when Voldemort 'died' he sent a bit of his soul with you," Dumbledore explained, making the three young people gap at him. It took a while for it to actually digest before Isabella could speak.

"Get it out of me! GET IT OUT OF ME!" Isabella shrieked, looking around frantically.

"You can't," Dumbledore said to her simply.

"I can't?" Isabella repeated. Dumbledore nodded to answer her. "Kill. Me."

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that," Dumbledore honestly told her. Forgetting about the twins, Isabella stood up and glared at him.

"What _amazing _powers do I have that I might want to live for?!" Isabella shrieked.

"There is more to come," Dumbledore sighed.

"Don't you get it? I don't want this! I don't want any of this! I want to be normal, like I was when I was younger!" Isabella told him in an exasperated tone.

"Isabella you were never normal when you were younger," Dumbledore shook his head. Isabella gaped at him and scoffed.

"So what? My future has already been set out?" Isabella sneered, while being dragged back down onto the seat by the twins. To her surprise they were keeping their composure, and then again, they were used to it.

"Actually, you are the only one who _doesn't _have the future set," Dumbledore enlightened.

"Wait…what?" the twins said in unison.

"I am afraid it is true. You see, you have so many alternatives to finish your story. Your story should have involved your mother, but, that has gone. You see, the older you get, Isabella, the more your future isn't settled."

"So, you're telling me that I don't have an exact future or even _have _a future?" Isabella gaped. Dumbledore nodded in response then sighed.

"Let me explain further. Your future hasn't been determined. In the Ministry of Magic you have so many prophecies made for you that none of them correspond with what you are doing now. It maybe for the future, I do not know, but one thing is for sure though: you will change. You will change into the angel and from there it is uncertain whether you live or die."

"What you are saying, sir is that we have a set future then?" George asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"People around Isabella won't have a set future," Dumbledore sighed. "Especially you two and Draco Malfoy." Isabella looked at Dumbledore with a horrid facial expression.

"Why do they have-?" Isabella was cut off by Fred and George giving each other high fives. "GUYS! This isn't funny! You might as well die," Isabella cried out.

"Yes, we know it isn't-" Fred began.

"But, it great knowing that we are on the ride!" George grinned and gave Isabella a huge hug. She sighed in desperation and looked at Dumbledore.

"Professor, we got off track," Isabella told him.

"Ah, yes, I think we did. Now then, when he transferred a bit of his soul into you, you gained some of his qualities. So, you are now-"

"I am not stuck with this. There has to be a way of-" Isabella was cut off by Dumbledore.

"You can transfer that quality into someone else but that person has to have part of Voldemort's soul," Dumbledore explained.

"Harry," Isabella whispered. Dumbledore nodded then sighed.

"We must do it tonight as it will be an appropriate time," Dumbledore told her. "There is an after-effect though."

"What is it?" the twins asked, very interested.

"You may understand snakes and when is necessary you can speak the language," Dumbledore explained.

"So that is very rare then?" Isabella asked, shuffling forward.

"Twice, only," Dumbledore pressed. "Use one this year but not the forth coming years…only when it is necessary." Isabella nodded then sighed.

"What do I have to do?" Isabella asked.

"Face your palms up and I shall do the rest."

"What are the after-effects for this?" Fred asked, remembering Isabella in her first year.

"I'm sorry, but, you will have to go through a memory lapse," Dumbledore sighed as he took Isabella's palms into his. "Now then, think of nothing," Dumbledore told her gently then suddenly said in a rushed tone, "_Transfero vox ut Harry Potter!" _Isabella's eyes turned fully black and a scream erupted from her. Memories from her past and her mother's past flitted through her mind until it stopped at one precise memory.

"_Lucius, we are in more trouble than ever," Sarah sighed as she lifted baby Isabella. She turned around to find Snape there as well. "Even you Severus." She walked out of the room and leaned against the wall, holding Isabella tightly to her chest. "How did she get in there?" Sarah asked as she looked at the two men in front of her. _

"_We don't honestly know…I thought she was here with Narcissa and Draco," Lucius sighed then massaged his temples. "Narcissa and Draco were put to sleep for a long time. Narcissa doesn't even remember what happened. It is someone we know and is close to us." He looked at Snape who was thinking. "Severus, what are thinking about?"_

"_God knows what, Lucius…should it be little sister?" Sarah grinned. Severus snapped out of his thoughts and glared at her. "Okay, so he isn't thinking about little sister. Anyway, who do propose it is then?" Sarah asked, looking at Isabella again._

"_I think it is Richard," Lucius told her firmly. Sarah sighed and looked at Lucius with pure un-entertainment. _

"_Lucius, we have discussed this countless times-Richard could not-"_

"_He might have done," Snape butted in. _

"_Now you Severus?" Sarah sighed in distress. _

"_Think about it, who else do you know has a connection with the Dark Lord besides the Death Eaters you know?" Snape asked her. Sarah looked at her child then to Lucius who nodded._

"_But that still doesn't explain _why _he would do such a thing!" Sarah whispered and looked at Isabella again._

"_Think about it-was he upset when you gave birth to a girl?" Lucius asked. Sarah sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. Lucius gave her a caring look and went to stand up in front of her. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "Don't cry, pet, you won't look half as beautiful as you always do," Lucius smiled, wiping away her tears. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then sighed._

"_Lucius…S-Severus…how long did you two know?" Sarah asked. _

"_We've seen him working with the dark lord," Severus responded. Sarah nodded then sniffed._

"_Erase this memory," Sarah told them. _

"_But-" Severus and Lucius began to protest but saw that she wanted it…desperately._

"_Please, I don't want to live knowing about this…" Sarah whispered. _

Isabella sat up quickly, beads of sweat pouring down her face. Her long hair stuck to her shoulders and face, her shirt was stuck to her body while her baggy pants were stuck to her legs. It was stuffy, really stuffy. She felt dizzy and extremely hot. Dolly barked twice, but, Isabella ignored it all. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She also ignored the cries coming from her portrait. She stood up and fell over the second she did. She could only muster a small cry for help before she suddenly snapped out of the real world.

Isabella woke up again to find herself in the Hospital Wing. Everything was out of focus and she blinked a couple of times to find flowers at the end of her bed. She smiled and tried to sit up but was forced back down. She looked at the thing that was pushing her back down and found out that it was Madam Pomfrey.

"No, dear, you are very weak at the moment," Madam Pomfrey told her and thrust a cup into Isabella's hands. "Drink that, it'll help you." With that Madam Pomfrey scurried off to the doors and opened it. Seconds later the Slytherins she knew walked into the room as well as Hermione. One thing was out of place: no Draco. She sighed and sat up to find herself getting hugged by Hermione.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, ignoring the protests from the Slytherins.

"I…I don't know…" Isabella whispered and drank from the cup only to find herself wanting to throw up. "I…all I can remember was me being in Dumbledore's office then...nothing."

"You get better soon, oh, I have to go…Harry'll want to know where I've been if I'm late…" Hermione smiled, gave her another embrace and left Isabella with the Slytherins.

"Hey guys," Isabella managed to say after she finished drinking.

"You shouldn't scare us like that!" Daphne exclaimed. Isabella shrugged then shrugged.

"You should get used to that…" Isabella told them but muttered, "…because there is more to come."

"Well, Draco came to visit you yesterday…he was freaking out!" Pansy chatted. "I swear that boy absolutely has your back…but…I guess you're still angry at him."

"Yeah, I really am angry at him…" Isabella sighed.

"Anyway, Draco's off at the pitch to practice…do you want to go?" Blaise smiled. Isabella looked at Madam Pomfrey who nodded and conjured up a wheelchair.

"I think that's a yes," Isabella smiled.

* * *

**:O Finally got another chapter up! Anyway, Isabella will only get to use the parseltongue thing twice, for reasons I shall not get into. :D**

**Anyway, thanks to the people who have subscribed! But it would be greatly appreciated if you guys could review! :D like my friend GinnyMastraniCullen! :D **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**

**Oh and during my time writing this story, the Shaikh died O_O R.I.P!**

**(8) Baby are you down, down, down? Down? Down? baby are you down, down, down, down? (8) Jay Sean FTW! :D**

**Buh bye now :D**


	13. Chapter 13

When the five of them arrived at the pitch-with Pansy pushing Isabella-they found the Slytherin Quidditch team on the floor, pounding their fists while laughing wildly. Isabella looked behind them to find Harry and Hermione dragging Ron away. Confused beyond belief, Isabella looked at the Quidditch team to hear something about slugs. Isabella sighed and looked at the floor to find slugs. She gaped at the trailing line of slugs to Hagrid's hut and Isabella glared at Draco angrily.

"Get me out of here, I don't want to see these retards," Isabella muttered.

"Why?" Pansy asked, suddenly very curious.

"You would laugh if you-"

"Hey guys!" Draco called out as he regained control of himself when he saw Isabella. He stood up and walked over to the group. He stopped in front of Isabella with a massive smile on his face. "So why are guys here? Are you done being angry at me, Winters?"

"What did you do?" Isabella said stiffly.

"Let me tell you what he did," Wood called out as he and his team-with Harry-walked over to the group. Isabella glared angrily at Draco and he knew this wasn't going to help with the forgiving. "He provoked Ron Weasley and since his wand was back to front he hit himself with the spell." Isabella's stare turned worse than before. It was cold, dead and icy.

"What else?" Isabella asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing else happened!" Draco insisted and he looked at the group of Slytherins for backup. Now then, to Draco, they seemed like cowards but in reality it was smart of them _not _to get involved.

"Well he called Hermione-" Fred started, angrily.

"-A _filthy mudblood_," George finished with the same amount of anger. Now then, Pansy and Daphne would have been laughing by now, but, they didn't want to jeopardize their friendship like Draco had.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Isabella shrieked. Now having enough energy, she stood up and grabbed hold of Draco's uniform roughly. "You are the most despicable, worst friend, worst listener and worst _trust-worthy _person ever!"

"You say despicable like it's a bad thing but the rest I am-" Draco was cut off when Isabella kicked him where it hurts. He fell to the floor, sobbing while Isabella was feeling extremely faint and fell back into the wheelchair. "W-what the b-bloody h-hell was t-that for?!" Draco sobbed.

"Mate…you deserved it," Blaise sighed, but the sighing disappeared when the Gryffindor Quidditch team were laughing, on all four and pounding the ground with their fists.

"Fantastic, Isabella!" the twins cried out in unison. They gave each other high fives but then Colin Creevey walked over to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Colin asked as he walked over to them.

"_Malfoy _has forgotten-" Isabella began but was cut off by Colin.

"You're _Isabella Winters_!" Colin exclaimed. Isabella looked around and found herself looking at the Gryffindors who were standing up now. They knew that she was in big trouble, especially Fred and George.

"No I'm not!" Isabella lied, "I'm…Georgia Westwood!" Isabella looked at Colin and then whispered, "Yeah, that'll do."

"No you're not! Georgia Westwood is in Hufflepuff!" Colin argued. Isabella's eyes widened.

"Crap…well…uh…I'm…did I say Georgia Westwood? I meant I was Hestia Carrow. You see, I have a very poor memory and-"

"What house are you in?" Colin asked, oblivious that Georgia Westwood and Hestia Carrow didn't even sound familiar.

"Slytherin," Isabella immediately said. George and Fred were grinning at Isabella while Draco just stared at her in shock.

"Ah, okay. If you see Isabella Winters can you tell her that I want to meet her? I have never met a girl who survived Voldemort's curse as well as being the daughter to one of the most powerful witches," Colin said. Isabella nodded with no enthusiasm.

"You bet, I will! I bet she'll be just as ecstatic as you are!" Isabella lied. Colin nodded and started walking off.

"Merlin's beard…Isabella…you are a genius!" Pansy exclaimed.

"For once, I think I'm agreeing with a Slytherin," George smiled and then was followed by Fred nodding.

"HEY ISABELLA!" Ginny's voice called out behind them. Isabella gulped and suddenly Colin was in front of her.

"Oh, shi-" Isabella began but found herself being attacked by flashes. "Ginny!" Isabella cried out. Fred and George weren't much of a helping hand as they were encouraging Colin to continue.

"Go on Collin!" George yelled out as he patted him on the back.

"The camera loves you, Isabella!" Fred laughed as he, also, patted Colin on the back.

"And those fantastic faces of yours will love my beautiful fist!" Isabella sneered at the twins. They backed away only to be replaced by Ginny, pushing Colin away.

"Colin, not now. Isabella is feeling very faint at the moment," Ginny told him. Colin sighed and started walking away, sulky. "You're welcome," Ginny grinned.

"You're the one who started it!" Isabella protested.

"Ah, very true. Anyway, who are your friends?" Ginny asked. "Slytherins?"

"Yes and yes, hopefully-"

"What are you supposed to be? A little leprechaun or something?" snorted Pansy.

"And this is where the beginning of hell starts," Isabella sighed.

"Look who's talking you inconsiderate hag," Ginny hissed.

"Mrs. Weasley won't be too happy," Isabella grinned.

"Has it stopped you from going against the Malfoy's rules?" Ginny asked. Isabella's grin widened and gave Ginny a high five. "My point exactly. Now then why are they suddenly calling me a leprechaun?"

"I have no idea…oh and do you like what I did to Malfoy?" Isabella answered. Ginny looked behind her and started laughing. She pointed at Draco who was on the floor still.

"You didn't," Ginny said in an unbelievable voice.

"I would like to say I didn't but I did," Isabella smiled. Ginny laughed but it was short lived when Crabbe and Goyle walked onto the pitch. "And here comes stupid and stupider."

"Which one's which?" Ginny and the twins asked Isabella.

"I have no idea but one of them has to be smarter than the other," Isabella said but she spoke to soon as she heard them say the alphabet. "Or not…"

"It isn't A...B…E…J!" Goyle said loudly, "J comes before E!"

"How about we put S, T, U, P, I and D together?" Isabella muttered. Draco's lapdogs arrived in front of Draco, looking at him in a confused way.

"What happened to him?" Crabbe asked loudly.

"I kicked him where it hurts," Isabella said, while she nodded her head once to show that she was right. Crabbe and Goyle turned around to stare at her angrily. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it-" Crabbe was cut off by Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, Pansy, Ginny and the rest of the two Quidditch teams chuckling.

"You should have learnt by now-" Fred began.

"-That Isabella here has-" George continued.

"-Malfoy's dad as her legal guardian," Ginny finished.

"Oi, Crabbe…Goyle…remember what I told you? You aren't allowed to put a finger on Winters," Draco told them as he stood up.

"But-" the two began however they were cut off by Draco glaring at them.

"This was my fault and you two aren't going to mess this up any further."

"Sorry, Draco, but you already have done," Isabella sneered. The twins pushed Pansy and Daphne out of the way. "Now then, I'm going to go with what is left with my dignity and go to my Potions class!" With that, the twins wheeled her away to the Potions room.

"For this Potions class we shall make the Wiggenweld Potion," Snape told Isabella. "The origin of this potion is when they couldn't get anyone to wake up from the potion: Draught of Living Dead. Now, a story-that you might have heard-was that a princess was put under the potion: Draught of Living Dead. A prince came along, smeared some on his lips and kissed the princess to wake her up."

"How will this help me later in life?" Isabella asked.

"Well, what would you want to be when you are older?" Snape asked Isabella.

"Well, I want to be an Auror, just like my mother…_Ohhh _now I get it!" Isabella smiled.

"Indeed, now then, do you have the strength to stand up?" Snape inquired. Isabella looked at her position in the wheelchair and looked at Snape with doubtfulness. "Well, drink this-" Snape told her while he brought a goblet to her desk, "-it should give you enough energy to get about for an hour. Before you drink it, I shall tell you this once. Get these ingredients: Horklump juice; two drops of Flobberworm Mucus; seven Chizpurfle fangs; Billywig sting slime; a sprig of mint; Boom Berry juice; one Mandrake; Honeywater; Sloth Brain Mucus; Moondew drops; root of asphodel; dittany; Wiggentree bark; Moly petals; salamander blood and ten Lionfish spines. The Horklump juice should be a pint; two drops of Flobberworm Mucus; Mandrake should be stewed; a few drops of Honeywater and the root of asphodel should be powdered. From then on, it should be quite simple. Now off you go."

Isabella drank the potion and suddenly felt a burst of energy. She stood up and walked off to the ingredients closet. She opened it and got out all the items. She walked back to the counter and dumped everything, not caring if it broke. Firstly, she tapped her cauldron so that it was filled with water and then dumped the mandrake in.

"How long should the mandrake stay in the water for, Professor?" Isabella asked.

"Give it ten to fifteen minutes. I must tell you that this potion can be done in two hours, so, you should stay for that period of time."

"Don't you have classes?"

"I have two free periods, so, you can do this potion," Snape answered. Isabella nodded and they both stood in the classroom in silence for about two seconds before Isabella started chatting.

"Professor Snape, why were you friends with my mother?" Isabella asked. Snape looked at her then sat down.

"We met a long way back, when we were on the train to Hogwarts in our first year," Snape answered. "I started taking fondness into your mother when she stood up for myself and Lily when Potter's father came into our cabin as well as that Sirius Black."

"You make them sound like they were bad people," Isabella told him as she stirred the mandrake with a wooden spoon.

"I must admit that those two-along with their other two friends-tortured me when we were in school."

"So, like Draco is doing to Harry?"

"Precisely so," Snape nodded.

"But, how did you stay friends with my mum for all this time as well as the Blacks, Greengrass family and Malfoys?" Isabella enquired.

"Your mother was a very…flexible person when it came to friendships. You see, Lucius met Sarah when she was getting her first wand. She didn't know where to go and who to go to, so, she asked Lucius. Lucius thought that she was a Slytherin type of person but he was wrong. Sarah and you are two people who get along well with Slytherins. Now then, your mother liked to keep in contact with everyone. She occasionally stayed over at people's houses."

"Ah okay, but, I was wondering how I am not in Slytherin?" Isabella stated as she took the mandrake out and cleared her cauldron.

"Indeed, it shocked me when I found out you were not in my house," Snape grinned slightly. "I must admit though, you are like a package deal. Just like your mother."

"Why do you say that?" Isabella asked as she poured the Horklump juice into the cauldron.

"You two have a way of saying is: what you see is what you get," Snape explained. Isabella sighed then looked at Snape.

"Professor, did you like my mother for who she was or what she was?" Isabella asked. Snape looked at Isabella that had _never _gone across his mind before.

"I…I don't know…" Snape whispered.

After the two hour lesson was over, Snape went to Dumbledore while Isabella went off to lunch. He sighed and sat down on the chair. He looked at the headmaster who was smiling gently.

"She reminds me of her mother…" Snape whispered.

"She reminds everyone of Sarah, Severus," Dumbledore told him. "Do you still have feelings for the two women?"

"I…I don't know…well…yes I do," Snape told him.

"I must admit Severus, you have done well to not show your hatred towards Harry as much as I thought you would," Dumbledore applauded.

"Very well, but, I have a question."

"Go on, ask Severus."

"What happens when Isabella finds out that she might not be a Winters after all?" Snape asked. Dumbledore sighed then shook his head.

"Only when the time is right, Severus, then she will know."

"But, she is getting extremely close towards her past." Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his bookcase.

"Severus, do you remember when you vowed to make sure Isabella and Harry stay alive?"

"Yes, but how does that-?"

"Severus, I shall tell you now that if you tell Isabella that she might not be a Winters and that she might be of some other family then she would through a fit. She would try to find the person and get herself hurt. I do not want that."

"So what you are saying is that it is all to come?" Snape asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Those are one of many secrets that Isabella will find out about, later in life."

* * *

**:O tiny paragraphs FTW! Anyway! Thank you for reviewing! Oh and please review so it'll put a smile on my face :] Anyway, I can't wait till I watch Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton :D **

**:O And it is nearly my bed time so goodnight to all of you!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**

**P.S: won't be updating for a while as I am going to play World maths Day :D**


	14. Chapter 14

When October arrived, Fred, George and Isabella-who was on her own two feet again- had gotten one part of the animagus down: the tail. Isabella had a medium length tail with spots and the tip of the tail was black. Fred's tail was long and brown which curled at the tip. The George's tail was a bushy black and white tail. One thing that had just occurred to Isabella was-

"How the hell do we get these tails to go away?!" Isabella panicked as she turned around in circles, trying to look at her tail.

"Hey, I could use this with tricking people!" Fred laughed as he flexed his tail. George nodded in agreement but just stared at his tail in disappointment. Isabella stopped turning around and looked at George.

"What's the matter?" Isabella asked, as she walked up to George and inspected his tail.

"What can I do with this tail?" George replied.

"You can say you have the disease: tailnestophobia…est…ness…yeah," Isabella said, saying the last three words with uncertainty.

"Isn't phobia-?" Fred began but was cut off by Isabella.

"I'm not _stupid, _I know what phobia means!" Isabella snapped angrily. Isabella turned to the book which was on the sink and flipped it open to a page. When she did, she had it on the right page. "It says here that you just need to calm down and-"

"Hah, that's a laugh!" A laughing voice called out.

"Fantastic, the ghost of annoyance is back," Isabella muttered.

"You never calm down, such a drama queen," Myrtle grinned.

"Says the ghost who cries about not having a boyfriend or a life or whatever," Isabella retorted.

"Isabella, leave the ghost alone. You don't know what it will do," Fred advised as all three of them looked up at the ghost.

"_It?!" _Myrtle shrieked.

"Yeah, it'll cry you to death or even worse, go down a toilet," George nodded, acting wise. Isabella had a constant grin on her face, while she looked at the outraged ghost.

"I'm not the one who has a tail," Myrtle pointed out.

"Boys," Isabella grinned. A few seconds of silence and the tails disappeared. "You were saying."

"Well…I…he…they…_you_!" Myrtle shrieked and suddenly flew into the bathroom toilet. Isabella blinked and started laughing.

"Now _that_ is what I call pure torture for a ghost!" Isabella giggled. She turned and calmed down. "Okay, so that's it and-wow, the rain is pounding at the school," Isabella smiled. "Don't you love rain? I mean, it's just so wet and rainy and watery."

"Oh, we _love _rain, we just go into the rain and go to Quidditch practice!" the twins said in unison.

"Were you guys being sarcastic?" Isabella asked. The twins looked at her and shook their heads.

The three of them were walking back to their towers. Isabella was holding her book while the twins were chatting about Quidditch teams and who will win this year. Isabella had to roll her eyes when they said that Slytherin was going down until they brought up Draco.

"Hey, Isabella, what's your relationship with Malfoy?" the twins asked her. Isabella looked at the floor and then to the twins.

"We…he…me…I honestly don't know…" Isabella whispered and then looked at the floor again. "I don't know anymore, we've strayed apart quite recently…"

"You or him?" George asked, knowing the answer.

"I think it's more like me…he's trying but I'm just not accepting it," Isabella answered.

"Why not?" Fred asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"He _promised _me that he wouldn't do anything in front of me and what does he do?"

"He and his father do it in front of you," the twins replied in unison.

"Why don't you move on, then?" George suggested.

"I stay in the past too much, don't I?" Isabella guessed. The twins nodded in response. "The only reason why I stay in the past is because all the good happened there, besides…" Isabella couldn't finish her sentence; she knew she would break down-once again.

"Oh, I understand, but, is this the longest you've gone without talking to Malfoy?" George wondered. Isabella looked at the twins then nodded. "_It is_?! I thought it was a rumor or something!" George exclaimed. Isabella shook her head then sighed.

"No, we haven't been talking since August, well, I haven't anyway," Isabella explained then stopped walking when she heard giggles coming from an empty classroom. "Hey, you guys go ahead, I think I dropped something back there." The twins looked at her with uncertainty but agreed and kept on walking. She turned around and gasped when she saw Ginny there. "Ginny, what the hell are you doing up?" Isabella gasped as she clutched at her chest.

"What are you doing up?" Ginny retorted.

"You know what? I'm starting to like you more than before, and, I didn't think that was possible," Isabella laughed but contained herself when she heard Percy talking. "Do you think Percy is doing something…?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out…want to check it out?" Ginny asked. Isabella nodded and they looked at the door with enthusiasm. They walked up to the door and opened it partly to find Percy all over a girl.

"Oh, my, god," Isabella said in disbelief. "He's with Penelope Clearwater!"

"I dare you to walk in and say: 'oh, this isn't the girl's bathroom' as well as shout, 'Percy has a girlfriend.'"

"Okay," Isabella grinned.

"She's totally dead," Ginny whispered.

Isabella kicked the door open and walked in. What Percy and Penelope were doing previously-which to Isabella is what she has seen when she was younger-had jumped away from each other.

"Oh, _my bad,_ I thought this was the girls' bathroom!" Isabella announced then gasped in horror. "_Percy Weasley _is _going out _with _the _Penelope Clearwater!" Isabella gasped which sent Ginny into a laughing frenzy.

"T-that…is…b-br-brilliant!" Ginny laughed. She was leaning onto the wall, clutching onto her stomach.

"Ginny Weasley and Isabella Winters!" Percy snapped. "You two are in such-"

"Give them a break Percy honey," Penelope smiled. "They're just…very sneaky."

"Was that a compliment?" Isabella asked, smiling. Penelope winked at the two of them.

"Wait till tomorrow; now back to your dorms!" Percy snapped angrily.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your dorm _Percy honey_? Or do you want us to tell your awesome brothers?" Isabella asked as Ginny calmed down.

"You wouldn't," Percy said in disbelief.

"Try us," the two girls said with evil sparkles in their eyes.

"Perce, I think they're serious," Penelope grinned at them. "And I like you two."

"Aw, we like you too!" the two girls told her.

"Go. Back. To. Your. Rooms," Percy hissed. Isabella put her hands up in front of her and backed away as well as Ginny. "Wait till tomorrow you two."

* * *

**:D Finally another chapter up! Haha, sorry for the updating, I was playing world maths and I have over 9000 correct answers whoop whoop. :D **

**Please review! No flames though.**

**P.S: this was a very random chapter, i must admit. :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Are you ready, Draco Malfoy?" a silky voice called from the dark. Draco looked at his mother who sighed then looked away. "If you don't, you'll know what will happen to your family…to _her_." A wicked laugh came from the shadows, knowing that it was his weakness. _

"_If, I do it, you won't harm her or my mother and father?" Draco asked the man who was hiding. A pause came from the darkness until Bellatrix stepped out of the shadows and looked at Draco. _

"_He can't promise the safety for that girl, but, he can promise the safety for your parents. We value them too much, and, I do love my dear sister," Bellatrix sighed. She placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. _Draco, I also want her to be safe but, you should know that she isn't on our side, _Bellatrix thought to him. Draco looked at his aunt then sighed._

"_Do it, it's the only way for all of us to be safe," Draco whispered. _

_The scene changed in a flash and Isabella was looking at her mother, wearing a long white dress. They were in a brilliant white scenery, covered with snow. Sarah smiled gently at her daughter then laughed._

"_I thought you would be at least fourteen when I would see you in this dream, darling__," Sarah smiled. Isabella gasped and looked at herself. She was wearing a __Dark Star Gothic Red & Black Satin Velvet Dress__ with no shoes. "But, you do look beautiful. You remind me of me when I was your age."_

"_A self-centered little girl who can't take no for an answer?" Isabella grinned. Sarah chuckled then sighed. She looked past her daughter and looked at the horizon. _

"_Isabella, you do know that your future isn't set right?" Sarah asked her daughter, looking back at her daughter. Isabella nodded. "Well, that is…a whole load of crap. Your future is set, but you have alternate endings is all. You could live or die, depending on how largely you risk your life."_

"_So, how many prophecies are there for me then?" Isabella asked. _

"_How do you know all about this?" Sarah asked. Isabella shrugged which sent Sarah sighing. "There are quite a few prophecies for you. One of them includes you marrying Draco Malfoy." Silence followed until Isabella was on all fours, laughing her head off. _

"_Me…and…Draco…married?! They…must have been MENTAL!" Isabella laughed. Sarah was staring at her daughter and then shook her head. _

"_Mental, probably, but, you have to understand that that prophecy has come up numerous of times. Just like you dying in the final battle," Sarah sighed. Isabella stopped laughing until she noticed her mother was being serious. She stood up and looked at her mother with confusion. "Yes, most of the time I didn't want you staying at the Malfoy's, but, I noticed that it would rip you apart if left you and Draco apart for a long time." _

"_Why, in Merlin's name, was I there for about a month?" Isabella asked her mother. _

"_Walk with me, Isabella," Sarah sighed. She turned around and started walking, with Isabella walking besides her. "We had quite a bit of family issues as well as work clashes. When I was an Aurora, I went after dangerous people so I left you with the Malfoys."_

"_Wasn't dad a capable person to look after me?" Isabella asked. Sarah chuckled then sighed._

"_I suppose he was, but, he usually went to…bed…early," Sarah whispered. She had the difficulty on saying the word 'bed' but Isabella didn't notice it. _

"_Mum, are you my guardian angel?" Isabella queried. Sarah looked at daughter then smiled. _

"_Sweetheart, I'm not guardian angel, someone else is," Sarah grinned._

"_Who's that?" _

"_I can't say, that'll ruin the surprise," Sarah smiled. _

"_Is he or she living?" Isabella asked._

"_He is darling, he promised me that he would keep you safe," Sarah grinned. "Darling, do you remember when you asked Draco whether he liked you or not?" _

"_How did you know?!" Isabella gasped. _

"_Draco told me, well, Lucius did. Anyway, what was the story?" _

"_I'm not going to tell you. That is between Draco and me!" Isabella snapped angrily at her mum. _

"_Fair enough, now then sweetie, I'm going to do something I'm going to regret," Sarah sighed._

"_What is it?"_

"_This," Sarah said simply and punched her daughter's nose. Isabella gasped and-_

Isabella sat up, gasping for breath. This was the fifth time this week. Her mother would appear in her dreams and then the next dream it would have been like nothing had happened. Maybe it was just hallucinations, but, she was holding her nose as it stung lightly.

"Bad dream, Bella?" Sacharissa asked Isabella. She shook her head in response then sighed.

"More like in the middle…" Isabella whispered and then remembered the dream involving Draco. She shook her head, trying to shake the conversation with Draco when she was younger.

"You said something about Draco in your dreams and about something with a question?" Sacharissa pressed. Isabella glared at her portrait who then changed the subject. "So, did you get invited to Nearly-Headless Nick's party?"

"Yeah, but, I'm not going," Isabella groaned as she hoped out of her bed.

"Why not?" Sacharissa gasped.

"Goody two shoes Harry Potter is going," Isabella muttered, as she conjured up two bowls and water in one as well as food in the other. Dolly hopped off of the sheets and started eating the food.

"Ah, I see a problem there," Sacharissa sighed. "So, you're going to the Halloween party then?"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Isabella asked. Sacharissa nodded which made Isabella nod as well. "Well, I am being forced to."

"You need to get out more, sing and dance you know."

"I don't _sing _or _dance_."

"Believe me, when you're in the next few years, you will _want _to," Sacharissa nodded.

"Like what, go to clubs or something?" Isabella scoffed.

"Precisely so, what do you enjoy doing most?"

"I really don't know, but, I guess it's…SACHARISSA!" Isabella shrieked. Her portrait grinned at her in a malicious way.

"Told you!" Sacharissa sang.

---~~~----

Isabella was skipping to her first class, which was Herbology. Draco had been begging for her forgiveness, which to Isabella, was pure entertainment. So, guess who was following her and trying to ask her to talk to him. Well, if you guessed right, it was indeed Draco. Isabella was ignoring him and she could only remember when they had fought. _Disastrous day that was, _Isabella thought weakly. She missed the easy days. The easy days when she would just laugh, go to school and didn't fight with Draco over breaking a promise. Those days seemed to just fly by so fast for Isabella. Change wasn't her thing and never will be. She can't cope with things changing, only if it was something outrageous then that would be a different story.

"_Please_, Isabella, listen to me! _Please_!" Draco told her, looking at her and not keeping his eyes on the plant in front of him, as they were in their class. "I know it's my fault-"

"You are _so_ right," Isabella sneered at him. "Okay, you want forgiveness?"

"Yes, you know-"

"Here is something different to forgiveness: _I wish I had never met you_," Isabella barked at him. Draco looked hurt; he had never heard her say that to him.

"Isabella, don't you remember when we were younger?" Draco asked her. Isabella looked away from her plant and looked at him.

"I remember quite a bit from when we spent time together," Isabella muttered, regretting every minute she trusted him.

"Isabella, remember the time we were outside," Draco pleaded. Isabella bit her bottom lip and then looked at her plant again. After a while, her anger rose dangerously. She turned back to Draco.

"Well, Draco, those times…those times we told each everything…never meant anything to you," Isabella told him, smearing her hatred all over his face. He looked taken aback as well as scared. "_Oh, _you better be scared," Isabella hissed, venom spilling out of every syllable. She grabbed her watering can, without looking away from Draco, from the table, brought it up above his head and the tipped it upside down. "Eat that you stupid boy."

Draco watched Isabella walk away angrily, she was being sent to Professor McGonagall; he knew it was Crabbe and Goyle's fault. He turned his attention to his two lapdogs who were grinning but the grinning disappeared when they saw his face.

"Once this is all done-the hissing and fighting-I will forgive you for sending her to that Gryffindor head," Draco muttered but then looked at Daphne who was sighing as well as Pansy, Theodore and Blaise.

"You should learn better," Daphne sighed, whilst shaking her head in disbelief.

"Honestly, how are you supposed to reconcile with Isabella when those two idiots make it worse?" Pansy added. Draco shrugged then looked at Crabbe and Goyle. To his surprise, he didn't know _why _Crabbe decided to do that to Isabella and then Goyle nodding in agreement.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Draco asked. The two boys looked at him then yelled out when the root of the plant caught their arms. They kept on flailing about, jumping up and down until they landed on top of each other. To everyone, this felt like 5 seconds of pure entertainment but to the two boys it was almost five minutes of torture of screaming about.

"OH, MY, GOD! SOMEONE IS GETTING RAPED!" Isabella's voice announced loudly. Everyone turned around and started laughing. "Let's see if they are _physically _fit to have children. Oh wait, they can't, because they can't even attract a girl let alone _a bee_!" Isabella smiled.

"Isabella," Professor Sprout said to her in a warning voice.

"Fine, I'm going," Isabella sighed and started trudging away from the greenhouse…yet again.

Isabella was going to Professor McGonagall's classroom before she diverted when she heard Fred, George and Lee-Jordan's voices outside of Lockhart's classroom. She walked down the hall and stood behind the three boys.

"This will definitely work!" Fred whispered.

"No one will find out," Lee-Jordan agreed.

"This will scare the living daylights out of him-," George began but was cut off.

"Or, it might be that a girl-called Isabella Davies Winters, yes many s's-finds out, tells you that it will blow up in your face but it won't unless she knows what's it about," Isabella stated. The three of them jumped and turned around to find a smiling Isabella. "So…watcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Trying to scare Lockhart but we-" George began.

"I'll do it. He has a class and so, I shall do it," Isabella grinned.

"Brilliant! Now then, you go in and we all turn into animals-we got a potion that makes us turn into one but cannot last long," Fred told her. Isabella nodded and then backed away from the door.

"Excuse me boys, but, I have my profession at stake," Isabella grinned.

"Go ahead and make sure he's alarmed," Lee-Jordan grinned. Isabella nodded and then cleared her throat. She stood there for a second until she whistled. "What are you doing?"

"Calling for my sweet little angel," Isabella grinned. In a matter of seconds, Dolly was right in front of Isabella. Isabella bent over, picked her up and held her against her chest.

"Three, two, one…go!" the three boys said loudly. Isabella cleared her throat again and ran forward, opening the door roughly and then running in. She was breathing hard and fast; her chest was rising up and down in a rapid pace while Dolly was barking frantically.

"Professor, professor, something terrible has happened!" Isabella alerted him. The class Lockhart was having, gasped in shock and looked at Lockhart for advice. He stood there for a minute until he regained himself.

"What had happened, Isabella?! Was it disastrous? Was it a nightmare to watch?!" Lockhart asked her, trying to be brave. Isabella stopped breathing hard and smirked.

"Oh, it is _going _to be a nightmare for _you_," Isabella smirked and whistled. Three leopards walked into the classroom and stood besides Isabella with one in front. "I hope you like our special little arrangement…get him," Isabella grinned. She patted the three leopards' heads and walked away, loving the sounds of shrieking coming from Lockhart. "Oh a marvelous treat I should say Dolly," Isabella laughed and patted Dolly's head.

Isabella sat in the chair in front of Professor McGonagall. She looked at Isabella then sighed and shook her head. "When will it sink in that you need to _stop _releasing your anger?" Professor McGonagall asked Isabella.

"I think that will be a never, professor," Isabella responded, grinning like a mad cat.

"You Davies girls are very stubborn," Professor McGonagall sighed. Isabella grinned even more which made her head of house look at her. "No, this isn't a smiling matter. You have just tricked-"

"_Right_ and I really _love _him so much that I gave three leopards!"

"Were you being sarcastic?"

"_No, _and I'm Harry Potter!" Isabella said sarcastically. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Isabella, you have two options: do detention or pick up your act." Isabella stared at her, shocked. How can Isabella-Sarah Davies's daughter-pick up her act? It was in her blood.

"Professor, may I say something about those two options?" Isabella asked. Her head of house nodded. "How can you give me detention and ask me to pick up my act if it is in blood?"

"It isn't in your blood, you choose to be, why, your mother was…" Professor McGonagall trailed off, knowing that she was outsmarted by a second year; a very young second year to be exact.

"I think I shall make my way out," Isabella nodded.

~~~---~~~

"Come on, love, loosen up!" the twins told her in unison. Isabella was sitting down, drinking her _tenth _large bottle of Fanta. They looked at her as she sulked away and got very impatient. "Fine, if you won't, we'll make you." They grabbed her waist without telling her, snatched her Fanta away from her and then threw her over their shoulders as if she were a potato sack.

"Put me down! I say, PUT ME DOWN!" Isabella shrieked. They walked past the people dancing in the Great Hall and placed her onto the stage. She looked around, amazed while getting extremely shy. She was a _very _shy person when it came to her doing things on her own especially on stage. She looked around and was about to get down when the twins hopped onto the stage.

"Isabella here-" Fred began.

"Will sing us a little song," George nodded.

"Guys, I _really _don't want to sing…" Isabella whispered to them. The twins sighed then nodded.

"WHO WANTS TO HEAR ISABELLA WINTERS SING!" the twins yelled out. A blast of yeses came from the audience.

"I hate you guys," Isabella muttered.

"Well, we wanted to see you in torture, oh and here is your guitar, _accio Isabella's guitar_," the twins told her in unison again. Isabella's guitar flew into Isabella's stomach and she replied with a groan.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"Don't mention it," Fred grinned.

"Oh and those musical instruments in the background would know what you want to play," George smiled.

"Good luck!" they said in unison and jumped off of the stage.

Isabella looked at the crowd and then gulped. They really wanted it and damn that Sacharissa. _Here goes nothing…_Isabella thought and started playing her guitar, from where the other instruments started as well. Isabella took a deep breath and stepped towards the microphone.

"_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa."

Isabella stepped off of the stage, rewarded with claps and she was rewarded with her own.

"_You know you want to do it Ginny," a lovely voice whispered to Ginny. "Go on, it'll do everyone good." Ginny was staring at a wall, with a bowl of blood in one hand while her fingers on the other were smeared with blood. "What about Harry? Don't you love him enough to do this for him?"_

_Ginny dipped her fingers into the bowl again and started writing on the wall. By the end of it, Ginny had written:_

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Isabella gasped and held onto her chest. She found herself looking at Fred and George in shock. "I need to find Professor Dumbledore," Isabella whispered. She walked past them and quickly found the headmaster. She walked up to him then tapped his back. He turned around and smiled in a delightful way at Isabella.

"That was a lovely song you had just sung," Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor, I suggest you head up to the second floor or ask Filch to go..." Isabella whispered and with that she turned around and went back to her unfinished Fanta.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updating guys! I had tons of homework and Shakespheare is killing me! I know that Shakespheare's line of descendents has gotten lost over time, so, anyone who has had an English ancestor could be his descendent! Cool right? XD **

**Anyway, I have mentioned something about somthing before the sixth year and the writing that Ginny wrote on the wall. Yes, I do try, but, I am lazy butt. French has gotten over my head, and I am completely annoyed. I have had some problems and then, AND THEN, my internet went all weird like. Yes, etisalat, I am talking to you. *cough cough* I am going to get my lawyer: Nikita Baxter and sue you *cough cough* nah jk.**

**Anyway, please review! Reviews would be helpful XD No flames though. Absolutely none! Any suggestions, would or could be used XD **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

Isabella and the twins were making their way to the second floor with a few other hundred students. Draco had been trying to talk to her about something related to 'birthday' and 'dog' but got annoyed then poured the fizzy drink onto Draco. She walked away from the scene and from the angry Draco. Something changed though when she arrived onto the second floor. She shivered as coldness engulfed her. She looked behind her and then turned to look at the window. That was when she saw it. She saw a reflection of a rather large snake. She shook her head and then looked forward only to find herself stopping. She looked at the three people as well as the dead looking cat and the writing on the wall. Everyone became quiet as they all stared at the scene. There was blood on the wall, a dead looking cat that was Mrs. Norris and the fact that Harry, Ron as well as Hermione were standing there. Isabella gaped at the message:

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. _

So, it wasn't some stupid thing, it was actually true. Ginny Weasley had done it and no one knew about it-besides Isabella. She just gaped at the wall while the twins stared at it, trying not to draw attention until someone else did.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next mudbloods!" Draco yelled out as he pushed to the front. His grey eyes looking at the dead looking cat with an evil grin on his face. At the corner of Draco's eye, he looked at Isabella. She looked petrified while disgusted.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch called out as he pushed his way through the mass of children. When he arrived and saw the hanging Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch fell back and clutched at his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" Filch shrieked. His popping eyes turned their attention to Harry who looked quite shocked. "_You!_" he screeched, "_You! _You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"_Argus_!"Dumbledore called out as he arrived on the scene with teachers coming after him seconds later. He quickly took Mrs. Norris down from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart quickly stepped in. "My office is nearest, headmaster-just upstairs-please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Professor Dumbledore told him.

When the teachers and the trio left, Draco started laughing as well as all the other Slytherins. "I told you, _I told you _that that Potter and his friends couldn't last two years in this place!"

Isabella stepped out of the crowd and tapped Draco's shoulder. He continued to laugh as he turned around. "And I told you not to do things in front of Harry, now, you've made your life a living hell," Isabella sneered. As fast as a bullet hitting a person, Isabella slapped Draco, stomped on his foot and pushed him to his lap dogs then turned around, stomping off furiously.

Draco stared after her and found himself getting surrounded by the twins, Lee-Jordan and most of the second years. He looked around, frightened beyond belief. Three against twenty or more people? Unfair to him but to the others it means fun.

"So, Malfoy, having a lovely time?" Fred growled.

"Having the best time watching Isabella walk away while trying not to cry?" George sneered. Draco gulped but then sighed in relief as Percy arrived and started breaking it up.

"Break it up, break it up, there is nothing to see here. Oi, you two, get to your dorm and leave the second year alone," Percy called out.

"Fine," the twins said through gritted teeth. Percy nodded and then turned around to help escort the first years.

"Listen here," Fred began.

"Isabella is practically a sister to us," George continued.

"Piss her off even more-"

"You'll suffer the consequences." With that the twins walked off, looking over their shoulder and glaring at him.

Draco fell back onto the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle looked at him as they also sat down in chairs. Draco looked at them who sighed.

"Draco, things are only getting worse," Daphne told him, shaking her head.

"I wish her birthday came faster," Draco whispered as he looked at a ring in his hand.

"Yeah, well, she was born in December," Daphne snapped at him.

"Daph…" Pansy said in a warning voice.

"Don't 'Daph' me, Miss Parkinson! Who's fault is it that Isabella hates us all?!"

"Millicent Bulstrode could be a candidate," Theodore muttered.

"No, I really doubt that…Bulstrode hasn't even talked to Isabella as of yet," Blaise informed. "This is all yours mate and also those two idiots over-CRABBE…GOYLE…ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY DOING!" Blaise said, yelling the last bit. They all looked at Crabbe and Goyle who were poking a plant that belonged to a seventh year. "See, _that _is why Isabella is pissed off at you…well…that is a reason anyway."

"Why is everyone using that word all of a sudden?" Pansy asked.

"Because it fits with my mood right now," Isabella's voice called out to them. The group turned around and looked at Isabella with amazement. "Don't think I'm here to say sorry to _Malfoy _over there. I'm here to give you guys your _homework_. Do you want me to tell you what the word _homework _means to you two nimrods who are poking the plant?"

"Give it over," Theodore told her. Isabella nodded and pulled out several books from her shoulder bag. She walked over to them and gave the books to them. She dropped the book on Draco's stomach which made him cry out in pain and then threw the books at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Whoops, _sorry_, my hand _slipped_," Isabella sneered then dropped the other books-

gently-onto Daphne's lap. "Can you give the rest to the Slytherins who didn't get them?"

"Sure, no problem," Daphne told her with a smile. Isabella nodded, gave a filthy look at Draco and his thugs, went to the door, opened it, went out, turned around then shot her middle finger up at Draco and then the door closed.

"She hates me," Draco whispered.

"No shit Sherlock," Tracey Davis told them as she took a book from Daphne's lap.

"Hey Tracey, how's it going?" Blaise asked. Tracey sighed then looked at the door.

"Kind of poor if you ask me. This dungeon-no pun intended-has turned even glummer then the day we arrived."

"Blame _that _on Draco Malfoy," Daphne sighed.

"Why?" Tracey asked as her northern British accent suddenly turned to wonder.

"Well, he broke a promise to Isabella," Pansy nodded.

Suddenly the door broke open and everyone in the Common Room looked at the person who made the dramatic entry. It was-of course-Isabella Winters.

"He sure did break a promise," Isabella sneered and then realized that Tracey was there. "Hey Trace," Isabella smiled.

"Hey," Trace nodded.

"Hey, it was in my instinct to do that!" Draco barked angrily. He jumped to his feet as well as his thugs.

"It wasn't by instinct! It was by pure ignorance! You just ignored a promise that you swore that you would keep!" Isabella growled. Suddenly the whole room filled with Slytherins went 'Oh!' in a voice that said he got burnt. (**A/N: Yeah, I got that idea from watching Wizards of Waverly Place. So, if you have watched the episode where Alex Russo has ordered Cupid then you will know what I'm talking about.)**

"Well, you could have reminded me!" Draco argued back.

"There is no point on reminding you since you said-just a week before the incident and pinky swear-that you wouldn't do it!" Isabella spat, the venom coming out of every word. Another round of 'Oh!' went around the room.

"Well, Malfoy only did what he knew was right!" Crabbe growled.

"Oh, well then, he must be: rich, 'handsome', 'smart' and STUPID!" Isabella barked. Once again, another round of 'Oh!' went around the room.

"If we was stupid then why did he get good on his tests?" Goyle asked her.

"Oh, well, I must say that he did get beaten by Hermione Granger-A MUGGLE BORN WITCH-and, he must be smart hanging around people who don't know there tenses. It's 'were' honey not 'was'," Isabella said in sneering voice with a hint of an evil smile. More 'Oh!' came from the people in the room. That was it. No one else could retort to Isabella OR back up Draco. "Malfoy, would you like some ice with that burn?" Isabella asked sweetly. A big round of 'Oh!' came from the Common Room and even from the bedrooms. Draco just stood there, jaw dropped and shocked. "Well, my work here is done. Goodnight people, piss off you three." With that, Isabella walked out of the Common Room and stormed back to her room.

"Draco, I can't believe I am about to say this but-" Theodore began.

"You just got _owned _by Isabella!" everyone in the room said loudly.

* * *

**Yeah, this is a bit toned down from the last chapter BUT it is filled with hatred between Draco and Isabella! Naw! I just loving writing about their fights! :P I was about to use a better word than 'piss off' well lets just say it has an 'f' in it. Lol! **

**Oh and the 'Oh!' bit i took from wizards of Waverly place. There was nothing on T.V so i watched it and got me thinking! LOL! Anyway...i didnt really know what the sound was like so i put 'Oh!' instead. :D**

**Please review! :D It's a great way to keep the writer/typist at large! :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

The Slytherins were walking past the library to go to their History of Magic lesson, until Pansy looked around. No Isabella. Pansy nudged Daphne who looked at Pansy with a confused facial expression. Daphne sighed, shook her head and then turned away to look into the library. She stopped walking, as well as Pansy and Daphne was just gaping at the scene. Pansy followed her gaze and her jaw dropped. Isabella was sitting with Hermione, chatting about something and they were reading the book as well. It was early in the morning _and _they were reading a book? Something wasn't right and the way that Isabella was laughing-_definitely _something was wrong. Time for Daphne and Pansy to do something, anyway, that's what friends are for..._right_?

"My, my, my...what are you two doing?" Pansy asked in a snide way. Isabella quickly shut the book and the two girls turned around in their seat. "Doing homework? I never thought that someone like _you _would do anything like that." Pansy looked at the two girls with distaste. Daphne giggled while Isabella's fingers curled into a fist. "Anyway, you should be going to class with us...while you _mudblood-_" Pansy stopped talking to shriek as Isabella flung herself onto Pansy. Isabella brought her wand out of her pocket and pressed the tip of it to her neck.

"Don't make this worse," Isabella warned her. Pansy nodded vigorously and Isabella stood up, her wand still pointing at Pansy. "Now, go off and cry to your _boyfriend_," Isabella sneered and then started laughing. Pansy looked at her in a shocked way. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you aren't crushing on Draco. To be honest...you two deserve each...you know why?" Isabella said. Pansy shook her head, staring at Isabella's drawn wand. "Well, it's because you two _love _to torture my friends. Believe me Pansy; you wouldn't last one second in the Muggle world. You know why? No, I'm not going to give you a moment. You only judge people by their bloodline, and, people I know would literally throw you and the whole of Slytherin into a bin."

"They wouldn't do that," Daphne scoffed. Isabella looked at her, trying not to laugh. Daphne's eyes widened to the size of saucepans and then gasped in horror. "They would?! How very unhygienic!" Daphne shrieked. Isabella shrugged then looked at Hermione which gave her the sign to go to her first class. Hermione nodded, packed her things away, picked up the book and scurried away to put it back in its original place.

"You Slytherins are _unbelievable_, no wonder my mother wasn't influenced by you lot," Isabella sneered. "She was only friends with them and then had a best friend who was a muggle-born girl." Isabella leaned in closer to them. "Come on, where is your excellent come back? You lot are just as bad Nicole." Isabella stood up straight, withdrew her wand and then turned around to find Hermione back. "See you later, hey, we'll find out about it sooner or later," Isabella smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully Mrs. Norris will be alright. Hope you stay awake in class," Hermione laughed. She waved to Isabella and walked out of the library. Isabella's smile disappeared and was changed to her a solid, cold face. She turned around to find the two girls still there, she was about to say something until Dolly trotted into the library and walked up to Isabella. Isabella smiled and picked up Dolly.

"Hey, Dolly, do you think they deserve to be punished? I mean, they have THREE reasons why they should be punished. TWO of them are for ridiculous reasons and ONE-" Isabella stopped talking and looked away from her dog to find out that they had left. "It always works doesn't it, Dolly? Come on; let's go to History of Magic...like I'm going to need it. Do you think skipping it will affect my grade?" Isabella giggled. Dolly barked angrily at her then Isabella looked taken aback. "_Fine_, I will go...only because you're such a tattle tale to mum...and _yes _I do know about you doing stuff like I can!" Isabella snapped angrily.

Isabella sat next to Tracey, who was just as bored as Isabella. Professor Binns kept on going and on about something with donkeys. Tracey and Isabella exchanged glances then looked at their professor in a confused way. "Oh, this is pathetic," Isabella muttered. Tracey giggled then nodded. "I might as well strip down into my underwear and it'll be entertaining." Tracey started laughing and had to cover her mouth with both of her hands. Everyone looked at the two girls and they both dipped their heads and started chuckling. "Anyway, I want to know more about this Chamber of Secrets deal," Isabella sighed as they sat up straight. "It seems very interesting."

"I dare you to ask him," Tracey grinned. Isabella shrugged then put her hand up. Professor Binns stopped talking and looked at Isabella. "Psst, I think he's going to stare you to death," Tracey grinned.

"Just like Moaning Myrtle," Isabella snickered.

"Yes, Miss Winters?" Professor Binns questioned with his very monotonous voice.

"I was wondering about the Chamber of Secrets," Isabella responded. The room filled with whispers and mutters. Isabella could feel the stares she was given by her classmates. She shook it off while Dolly suddenly jumped onto the table. Isabella was getting tired of her classmates talking and she stood up then glared at them. Everyone quickly turned quiet and she sat back down again. Everyone who was either falling asleep-mostly the girls-drooling-Crabbe and Goyle-or were just playing with their stuff turned to the teacher's attention.

"My subject is History of Magic. Like I have told Miss Grant, Miss Dieter, I deal with _facts _not Myths and Legends," Professor Binns told her. He then continued his lecture on something that Isabella will just have to read up on later. Isabella raised her hand and then the ghost teacher stopped talking and sighed "Yes, Miss Tint?"

"But, isn't it true that with every Myths or Legend there is a story and or past with the Myth or Legend?" Isabella asked. "Like you said, you deal with historic facts, so, we want a history lesson."

Professor Binns just stared at Isabella with amazement. The second time that week and he was interrupted by two girls. "Well...of course such stories revolve around facts," Professor Binns told the class slowly. "But this legend is very-"

"Um, excuse me professor, but, do you or do you not know of such stories?" Tracey asked. Professor Binns looked at the two girls then sighed.

"Very well, I suppose knowing more about your school will help you. As you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago-the precise date is uncertain-by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and Wizards suffered much persecution." Professor Binns looked around the room lazily and then continued. "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and brought them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective _about the students admitted into Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magical families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Isabella hung onto every word and suddenly remembered the fight between her, Draco and other Slytherins. _Most _of the Slytherins disliked Muggle born students, especially Draco and Pansy's little group. Her mother was Muggle born and yet no controversy. Isabella sighed then looked behind her to find Draco looking at her with sad eyes. She glared at him and went back to looking at the teacher. Isabella raised her hand and Professor Binns nodded for her to go on. "So, Professor, you're telling me that this all about an argument between houses?" Isabella asked. The teacher looked at her and slowly nodded his head. Isabella looked at Tracey who was just as confused looking as Isabella.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much, but these are honest facts obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

As Professor Binns stopped talking, everyone in the room put their hands up. The teacher sighed and then nodded to Tracey first. "Yes, Miss Yankee...your question?"

"What is the 'horror within' in the chamber?" Tracey asked. Half of the class put their hands down, knowing that this question was going to be asked first. Professor Binns looked at Tracey and scrunched up his face for a minute and then quickly un-scrunched it.

"Well...I...judging by the name, Tracey, it's most probably a snake or something. Because Slytherin equals snake in my book," Isabella smiled. "But, professor, I'm just wondering...has it been opened before?" Isabella asked. The room fell so quiet that Isabella had to say: "Crickets."

"Miss Mildred, this class is about facts not stories or thoughts. Class is over, you lot are dismissed," Professor Binns told them.

~~~---~~~~

Their next lesson was Defence against the Dark Arts, misery for the group of students. Lockhart was standing in front of the students with his desk behind him and something was covered with a cloth. A constant smile was etched on his face and Isabella didn't like it one bit. _What the hell do all the girls in this school see in him? _Isabella thought then sighed. She was stroking Dolly who was on the desk in front of Isabella as well as Tracey.

"Today children, we are learning about fairies. Fairies can be very dangerous-" Lockhart was cut off by Isabella raising her hand. "Yes, Miss Winters? Do you have anything to say about today's class?"

"Yes, I do actually," Isabella told him. "Fairies aren't always dangerous. They are dangerous if you don't know how to handle them. Handle them in the right way, they'll listen and do your wishes. Handle them the wrong way, they can turn into a disaster like with those pixies," Isabella smiled. Lockhart's eyes widened to the size of saucepans. "Don't think that talk doesn't go around the school."

"Fine, _Miss Winters_, if you know what to do then _you _do it," Lockhart told her, with hatred spilling out of every word. Isabella shrugged, gave Dolly to Tracey, stood up and walked to the front of the class. Lockhart lifted the cloth off of the cage and revealed at least thirty fairies. Isabella arrived in front of the cage and then she opened the cage door. "I should tell you that these are feisty creatures and that they..." Lockhart trailed off as he watched Isabella put her hand into the cage with her palm facing upwards. Isabella didn't dare to look at the fairies but looked at the floor. When she felt a fairy land on her hand, she pulled her hand out and then closed the cage. "These fairies are one of a kind. They show you later in life but these can show falseness as well," Lockhart informed the class. "As they are fairies though, they will have wings and long pointy ears. Therefore, they will also have fairy type of characteristics."

Isabella looked at the fairy and found herself amazed. The fairy looked at Isabella as well with profoundness. The fairy had longish, snow white hair that made it look a bit blue, dark brown eyes, blue eye shadow-for some reason Isabella can't even think of-silvery white wings that looked a bit ghostly and the fairy wore a dress which had satin from the hips and up while the lower part of the dress was netting that just about covered her shoeless feet.

"Wow," Isabella breathed. The fairy seemed to have aged by a few years from the ones in the cage. "This is..._wow_," Isabella said. She was practically speechless. She had never seen anything like that in the years she went around the world with her mother. "Is this what I'm going to look like later in life?" Isabella asked. Isabella continued to inspect the fairy and noticed similarities between herself and the fairy. Lockhart chuckled darkly which sent Isabella to stare at him. Isabella thrust the fairy into Lockhart's chest. "Let's see what you're going to end up later in life," Isabella sneered. Lockhart glared at her and then put the fairy into his palm.

The fairy changed into an older man, who had less shiny hair and looked very wasted. Isabella scoffed then was laughing and clutching at her sides. Everyone else in the class followed her as they all started laughing. Lockhart just stood there, angry.

"BE QUIET!" Lockhart yelled. Suddenly, without a notice, the fairy bit Lockhart's hand. Lockhart shrieked and bounced around until he knocked over the cage containing the rest of the fairies. The cage door broke open and the fairies started dashing out. They began terrorising the class until Lockhart threw the fairy that bit him to the side and took out his wand. "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" _Lockhart called out. Isabella turned around from the scenery of disaster and the shrieks.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP YOU MORON!" Isabella yelled at him. Lockhart looked taken aback. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU STUPID TEACHER!" Isabella pushed him out of the way, which sent him falling onto the ground. "_Impedimenta fairies!" _Isabella bellowed. The fairies froze and were starting to fall to the ground. "_Accio pillows!"_ Isabella shouted. At least 200 large pillows filled the room and the fairies fell onto them along with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne as well as Draco. They shrieked when they landed on the pillows. Isabella nodded in triumph and started laughing out of pure dark humour.

"Isabella Winters!" Lockhart yelled as he stood up. Isabella quickly stopped laughing and stood there in silence as all the students crawled out from under the desks. "Turn. Around," Lockhart growled. Isabella gulped and then turned around to face him. "Go to Professor McGonagall but give her-" Lockhart said, as he turned around and started writing something a bit of parchment. He turned around and gave it to Isabella. "-this note." Isabella glared at him and then walked away from him, to her desk, collected her things, took Dolly away from Tracey and left the room.

~~~---~~~

"Isabella, why did you call a teacher a 'moron' and 'stupid'?" Professor McGonagall asked Isabella with a tone that Isabella couldn't pick up.

"Well, he didn't know how to deal with the situation we were in," Isabella snapped angrily. Professor McGonagall sighed then took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "Look, I am going to admit that I called him that, but, he used a spell that doesn't do anything. Ron told me that that spell was just a cover up for what he doesn't know. I'm not _stupid, _I know when and where to draw the line and when it's time to step over it!"

"Well, how am I supposed to help you now?" Professor McGonagall asked Isabella with a tinge of anger.

"I don't need help!" Isabella shrieked.

"Go to the headmaster, talk to Albus," Professor McGonagall told her. Isabella sighed angrily, picked up Dolly and her things then left.

Isabella sat in front of Dumbledore who was looking disappointed. Isabella sighed and continued to stroke Dolly. "I don't like him," Isabella told Dumbledore. He looked at her then chuckled. "What is so funny?" Isabella demanded.

"Isabella, you are too much like your mother. Now then, I think tomorrow you should get a detention," Dumbledore told her. Isabella's eyes widened and she was about to stand up then throw something at him until Dumbledore continued. "I must admit that Gilderoy doesn't know very much and that quite a few teachers aren't impressed with him-as well as teachers. But, he is a well respected wizard and so he deserves his spot as being the teacher of your Defence against the Dark Arts." Isabella stared at him in disbelief.

"You are kidding," Isabella scoffed. Dumbledore shook his head and Isabella was getting extremely agitated. "He only smiles and uses hair care products. _Hair care products, professor!" _Isabella shrieked. Dumbledore chuckled lightly then sighed. "Professor! It isn't fair on the students! We deserve to be taught things we need to be taught!" Isabella told him truthfully.

"You are learning things, Isabella, you just notice it," Dumbledore told her. Isabella glared at him which sent Dumbledore chuckling gently. "Just like your mother in many ways."

"I AM NOT MY MOTHER!" Isabella shrieked.

"Well, I guess this is a good time to tell you that you are to spend your detention with Severus," Dumbledore smiled. Isabella's eyes widened and a huge grin was sketched onto her face.

"YES!" Isabella laughed.

* * *

**Okay, so Isabella is the most immature eleven year old girl you would meet, LOL! Don't worry people, if you like the friendship between Draco and Isabella it wil be alright soon. :] Just give it until December :D**

**Anyway, please review! All you need to do is say if it's good or bad! :D No flames though! all you need to do is press the button below! :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	18. Chapter 18

Isabella sat down at her desk in front of Snape's, practically staring him down. She was ready to get into so much trouble that it would send her to Australia. _Australia would be nice..._Isabella thought then smiled. She giggled which made Snape very suspicious. She was only sitting there because she called Lockhart a 'moron' and a 'stupid teacher' which, in Isabella's defence, was true. She yawned then took out a book from her bag and started reading. Snape stood up and walked to the desk Isabella was sitting at. He snatched the book away from her and closed it to read the title. _The Volcano Lover by Susan Sontag. _The front cover had a volcano which had puffed out a bit of smoke, a lake surrounding it with a ship and a ledge with a few people staring at it. Snape looked at Isabella with a facial expression that said: really? Isabella sighed then took the book back. She wasn't in the mood to listen to him rant on about her reading muggle books and the fact that the book was way out of her age category. She found her page and started to read again.

"What is the book about, Miss Winters?" Snape asked her softly. Isabella reluctantly tore her eyes away from the book, looked at Snape and then looked at her book again. She turned the page and continued to read. "Does it have anything inappropriate that I should tell Narcissa or Lucius?" Snape told her. Isabella suddenly looked away from her book and stared at her teacher.

"You wouldn't," Isabella said in a voice that said that she didn't believe it. Snape had a cat's grin stuck onto his face which sent Isabella sighing. "The book is about a woman called Emma Hamilton who had an affair with Lord Nelson and was cheating on her husband called Sir William Hamilton. Then it goes abandonment and her going into poverty." Isabella stopped talking for a minute and thought. "The story sounds very familiar though. Something about my past...I don't know...but I think it is related to my past anyway. Weird right?" Isabella looked at Snape who looked very sullen all of a sudden. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about something," Snape told her in a tight voice. Isabella raised an eyebrow, questioning his answer. Snape quickly cleared his throat and looked at Isabella. "Miss Winters, I believe you are in detention for...?"

"Oh, I'm in detention for calling Lockhart a 'moron' and a 'stupid teacher' but I have to say it was worth it!" Isabella told him, a slight grin. Snape sighed in distress and then rubbed his temples. "What did I do or say? Why do teachers always do that whenever I explain to them what happened?! First Professor McGonagall after it was-I think-was Professor Dumbledore and now you?! Why do I make teachers frustrated so much?!" Isabella said in a rush. Snape looked at her then chuckled softly at Isabella.

"The reason why you are such a frustration is that you are just a bit of a rule breaker," Snape told her. Isabella looked at him in a facial expression that said it all. "Don't look at me like that. You asked and I gave you the answer. You shouldn't have asked if you wouldn't like the answer I just gave. What is it with you Davies girls'?" Snape shook his head. "Just like your mother and aunt-not that I talked to your aunt." Isabella continued to stare at Snape for a while, making him feel very uncomfortable. Not that she was complaining.

"You say breaking the rules like it's a bad thing," Isabella smirked. Snape looked at her shocked. He had never heard a person say that for years let alone someone saying it to a _teacher_. "Don't look at me like that. Everyone knows that I was bound to say it sooner or later," Isabella shrugged. "No biggie." Snape looked at Isabella as if his head was going to explode. He had never, in all his life, met a girl who was so naive, so shameless, so carefree, disrespectful and to top it off _very _provocative...apart from now.

"Your mother wasn't like this," Snape hissed at Isabella. Isabella shrugged, put her book down onto the table which was closed, lifted her legs from under the table and rested her feet on the desk. She sighed in taste, leaned back in her chair and looked up at Snape. Isabella fought the urge to laugh at Snape's face. His face was as frozen as a shocked sculpture. Snape opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Isabella had a grin stuck on her face and then giggled loudly. She shook her head and burst out laughing but stopped abruptly.

"Well, get used to it because this girl isn't her mother and never will be," Isabella snapped angrily at him. "Don't get fussed over this because I'm pretty sure that I will get even worse later in life," Isabella grinned. Snape's jaw slackened so quickly that it made Isabella roll her eyes. Snape just didn't want to put up with _another _seven years of this. "Hey, think about it, at least this will remind you of one of the people you lost," Isabella said darkly. Snape looked at Isabella with a facial expression that didn't make any sense to Isabella at all.

"You don't miss your mum at all?" Snape asked her. Isabella raised an eyebrow at him then shrugged. She took her feet off of the desk, stood up then started packing her stuff away. "Miss Isabella Davies Winters, I am talking to you. Answer me!" Snape growled at her. Isabella ignored him throughout the process of packing her stuff. Snape stared at her as she continued to pack her bag. He noticed a wet patch appearing on the desk as well as hearing strained sniffs. "Miss Winters, do you?" Snape repeated. Isabella looked up at him with red eyes showing evidence of crying.

"W-what d...do you th-think?!" Isabella shrieked angrily. "Do you _think _that I don't miss my mother? I don't give a crap about my father! He wasn't there at all and _he _was the reason _why _I spent so much time at the Malfoys! My mother...my mother was always there...even if I was having nightmares." Isabella looked harder at Snape which made him look just a bid astonished. "I know this shows weakness, I've been raised not to show much weakness in front of people-you know the Malfoys and all. I-I...I have to go..." Isabella sniffed.

Isabella sat on the edge of the seat, looking at Hermione who was sighing. "I honestly think that this Polyjuice Potion won't work," Hermione told Isabella. Isabella just nodded her head and then looked at the wall behind Hermione. "Do you think this work, Isabella?" Hermione asked. Isabella nodded again. Hermione looked at Isabella with wonder, thinking what was going on with her. "Isabella, what's the matter?" Hermione said in a gentle voice. Isabella just nodded again. Hermione sighed in frustration, closed the book which was in front of her, lifted it up and then dropped it onto the table. Isabella just continued to look into space and nodded again.

Isabella found herself thinking about her life when she was a child; it was pretty chaotic, much more troublesome than Harry's. Isabella sighed and then shook her head, not going out of her semi-trance. She heard Hermione say her name but that was it. Everything around her changed. The library changed to different scenery which was the Malfoys dining hall. She still could hear Hermione calling her name, but very faintly. She blinked and found herself looking at Moaning Myrtle in a bathroom cubicle. Hermione's voice just disappeared as Isabella laid her eyes onto Myrtle.

"N-no...n-nobody l-likes me!" Myrtle sobbed in her cubicle. Isabella cocked her head to the side, confused on so many levels. "W-w-why...m-m-me?!" she continued to sob. "M-m-my life i-i-is...oh?" Myrtle sniffed, wiped her cheeks and stood up. Isabella looked around and couldn't find a way out of there and heard something as well.

"_Go my pet, go, kill her...kill her...that muggle-born student," _the male voice said. Isabella looked at Myrtle and she looked like she was listening to gibberish or something. Isabella gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. _Parseltongue, how could I have forgotten?_ Isabella thought, but, remembered she couldn't talk it. Myrtle muttered something that Isabella couldn't catch and just walked _through _Isabella..._through _her. Isabella gasped and started touching herself worriedly but stopped quickly. She turned around but didn't find Myrtle there anymore only an opened door. Isabella walked out of the cubicle looked to her left and gasped. Myrtle was on the floor, dead. She looked up from the scene, at that moment she found herself staring at the large snake. Next to the snake was a young, handsome looking boy. He raised an eyebrow at Isabella, inspecting her and chuckled darkly.

"Well, if you were here in this time age, I guess you would end up like poor little Myrtle," the young man laughed. Isabella looked about, confused beyond belief. What had happened? Why can he see her? _What the hell is happening?! _Isabella thought frantically. "Ah, I can see you because you _want _to see me," the young man grinned, knowing what she was thinking. _And who the hell is that? _As if on cue, the young man told her his name. "Tom Marvolo Riddle." Isabella and Tom stood there in silence for a second as Isabella processed the information.

"No way...!" Isabella said slowly in a voice that practically said what the situation was right now. Tom grinned at her. He started walking up to her while she quickly averted her eyes to the snake that was standing tall. Isabella held her breath and then looked in front of her to find Tom. "What do you want?" Isabella sneered angrily. Tom raised an eyebrow again, amazed at the courage Isabella has.

"Do you not know who I am?" Tom asked Isabella. She shook her head roughly but continued to do so until Tom grabbed chin and made her look at him. "You _honestly _don't _know _who _I _am?" Tom asked. Isabella looked at him with her dark brown eyes which made Tom cock his head to his left. "Think," he whispered. Isabella looked into his eyes and saw despair, hatred even loneliness. No love, no nothing sweet or nice. Isabella gasped; her jaw dropped as she saw who he _really _was_. _

"Oh...my...god! You're-"

Isabella sat up as something hit the table, loudly. Isabella gasped as Hermione started speaking. "Isabella, you fell asleep!" Hermione told Isabella. Isabella looked dazedly at Hermione, nodded then stood up. She looked around, trying to get used to the light as well as her surroundings. Hermione chuckled gently and then stood up. Isabella watched as Hermione placed all the books back to where they belonged.

Hermione came back then sighed as she saw the state of Isabella. "What happened to you? It seemed like you dreamt of a bad dream or something," Hermione said. Isabella nodded stiffly, bent over then picked up her bag. "You go off, you need the sleep," Hermione smiled. Isabella nodded again and then started walking.

Isabella was breathing hard as she walked back to her tower. "Stupid family...stupid dreams...my life sucks..." Isabella muttered. She continued to walk before someone jumped out of the shadows. Isabella gasped and then fell backwards onto her bottom. Isabella looked up in fear but was erased by stupidity. "Ginny, what the hell?!" Isabella shrieked. Ginny looked at Isabella with worry as Isabella stood up. "What's up?" Isabella asked as she saw Ginny's facial expression.

"I...I think I'm...I think I did it..." Ginny whispered. Isabella's eyebrows furrowed as she didn't understand what Ginny meant.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked. Ginny's eyes fell to the floor but looked at Isabella again.

"I think I petrified Mrs. Norris..." Ginny said a little louder. Isabella looked at Ginny, pulling off the look of shock before Ginny ruined it. "I know you know I did it..." Ginny told Isabella.

"Thanks for ruining my parade, Gin," Isabella sighed. Ginny chuckled lightly then looked glum again. "What happened?"

"Well, I remember that I went down to the chicken coups...and the next I'm covered in feathers and-" Ginny abruptly stopped and the two girls looked at each other as if they knew what they were thinking of.

"You didn't," Isabella said in a very light dangerous voice.

"I think I did," Ginny gasped.

"I suggest we should go to Hagrid," Isabella told Ginny.

"But it's after curfew and-,"

"Isabella Winters _always _finds a way around things," Isabella grinned.

Isabella kept on hitting the door to Hagrid's hut repeatedly while the rain kept on pouring. "COME ON HAGRID! IT'S FREEZING AND WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Isabella yelled. Isabella kept on hitting the door before she got annoyed and started kicking the door. Isabella didn't hear Hagrid opening the door but when he did, he had a big shock. "Oh...my bad! That was _so _not to happen!" Isabella gasped. Hagrid groaned but moved out of the way so the two girls could go inside. "I am _so _sorry!" Isabella kept on saying before they all sat down. Hagrid waved his hand to ignore the subject.

"Wha' makes yeh come 'ere afteh curfew?" Hagrid asked as he petted Fang.

"We have a feeling that _some _chickens are dead," Ginny whispered.

"What she means by some, she means quite a few," Isabella nodded. Hagrid raised a questioning eyebrow at the two of them. "What?"

"'ow do yeh know?" Hagrid asked, getting more suspicious by the minute. Isabella looked at him as if it was so easy-which it was. Hagrid finally got the idea then nodded. "Ah, well, I should check teh coup," Hagrid told the two girls. "Are yeh lyin' to meh?"

"Of course not Hagrid! A Brownie Scout can't tell a lie!" Isabella said before Ginny could say anything. Behind Isabella's back, her fingers were crossed. Hagrid nodded, falling for the lie. Ginny, on the other hand, looked at Isabella with uncertainty.

"Ah, okeh, well, you two should go back ter teh castle," Hagrid told them. Isabella and Ginny nodded, got up then quickly scuttled out of the cabin.

"What do you think will happen if he finds out that we lied?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just blame it on Gargoyle and Crabby..." Isabella shrugged as they trudged through the rain.

"But they aren't smart enough to-"

"That's why they listen to Draco. Draco tells them that they needed to drink and so they did. They lied. They get expelled for the misuse of magic and we all live happily ever after!" Isabella butted in. Ginny nodded, thinking about the time in Flourish and Blotts.

"Yeah, that can do," Ginny told Isabella.

"And, I need to go off to bed. Tell Fred and George that I can't go tonight...I really need the sleep tonight," Isabella said. Ginny nodded and they continued to walk through the rain in silence.

* * *

**Hello guys! Sorry it's been a week since I last updated, homework and all...oh and also I've been tired and annoyed and bored and lazy. HEY! I put lods of 'ands' XD. Anyway, back to business. **

**Okay, I got lazy trying to find the page on where Hagrid tells everyone that chickens are dead. Another thing is that I've been deciding on how to do this chapter. In the beginning, I wanted to put a scene with Sarah, Richard, Lucius and Narcissa but I changed my mind. It didn't fit well with it to be honest so I put the thing where Myrtle dies. **

**This is going to be off topic but: who thinks Ke$ha is awesome? And 3Oh!3 and Jason Derulo and Jay Sean? Okay to be honest, there are quite a lot more people but the list will go on. XD **

**Now back to topic.**

**Please review! Is it good or bad? Any suggestions? NO flames! :D **

**Now:**

**1) Yes, Isabella has turned into the good girl slash bad girl in this chapter-especially with Snape.**

**2) Well...there is no 2...hm...I need to work on that.**

**Thank you so much to the people who added my story to their favourites or subscribed! BIG heads up to the people who review constantly...I love you guys! :D **

**Review-only a few wordss XD**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

Draco sighed as he sat up in his bed; it was two o'clock in the morning. He kept on having strange dreams that he had never dreamt of. One of the dreams included a series of events with Isabella. It must be his conscience playing tricks on him, that's what he summed up. He sighed. It was such an annoyance by not sleeping well, especially over a girl. He never knew _why _he was uptight about Isabella let alone knowing _why _he cared for her. It must be Isabella. It was always her fault. Before her...there was _no _before her, there was always _her_. She was there when he felt lonely at times and she was there when he was at his weakest. Why he cared for her was a complete mystery, even to the other Slytherins. To make matters worse, Crabbe and Goyle have a thing _for _Isabella. _What joy, I bet she must be the happiest girl alive knowing that,_ he thought to himself as he looked over at the drooling idiots. _At least she has brains_.

He was walking about the halls. He couldn't sleep and decided it was time to have some alone time. Not that he needed it. He sighed then rubbed his temples as he started walking along the second floor hallway. This was the hallway where that golden trio found that petrified cat. That golden trio consisted of Granger the mudblood, Weasley the blood traitor and Potter the goody two shoes. _That idiot is the one to blame for all of this, _he thought sourly. If only they had listened to Isabella the night before they went to Diagon Alley. He sighed again as he started walking up to the girls' bathroom containing the dreaded ghost.

Draco stopped outside of the bathroom as he listened to the voices inside. He could hear laughing as well as groaning out in pain. He pressed his ear onto the door but heard nothing. It suddenly went quiet. It must have been some kind of trick playing on his mind. He was certain that he heard Isabella's laugh but it might have been his conscience. He shook his head, backed away from the door and continued down the hallway. He missed the sarcastic, witty, naive and boisterous girl he grew up with; the good old days when everything was so simple but was mixed with torture in Isabella's case.

_Isabella was on the swing in the Malfoy's backyard, swinging back and forth. The day was a dull day as well as cold but Isabella wore a summer dress with flowers. Her glowing face had turned into a faced fixed with torture. Draco noticed this as he watched her from a distance. He had never seen Isabella so sick looking, it seemed very odd to him. He had seen her mother, scratches as well as bruise on her beautiful face. Something wasn't right with Isabella after last night; nothing seemed right with her quite recently. He decided it was time to walk up to Isabella and talk to her._

"_What's the matter, Bells?" Draco asked as he watched the swing come to a stop. Isabella looked at Draco with her dark brown eyes-which to Draco were a beautiful set of eyes as they were filled with mystery most of the time. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco whispered as he walked closer to Isabella. She continued to look at him until she moved a bit to the left, making room for Draco. He took the hint then sat down next to Isabella. She started to swing her legs back and forth, building the momentum of the swing. _

"_Draco, what do you think about true love?" Isabella asked, after about five minutes of comfortable silence. Draco looked at Isabella as she looked straight ahead of her. He had never heard anything of the sort from Isabella before. Isabella looked at Draco after he didn't answer. "What do you think about it? Full of trash or a fifty-fifty chance?" _

"_I can't answer that for you...I don't know what you-"_

"_Do you think your parents are in love?" Isabella butted in. Draco immediately grasped the aspect of what she was getting at. Draco nodded in response then thought about Sarah and Richard's relationship. He had never thought of Richard as being a romantic like his father or Sarah, he had always thought of Richard as being a self-centred big headed man. Isabella looked away from Draco then she sighed gently. Draco just wanted to hug her tightly and make the feeling-if there was any reason for her sighing like so-go away. "I thought so..." she whispered. Draco looked ahead of him for a minute then looked back at Isabella. _

"_You don't want me to know about happened last night, do you?" Draco asked her. She shook her head, her brunette bouncing gently on her shoulders. He nodded in response and looked straight ahead of him. _

_The restful silence was interrupted when Narcissa called them in. Draco yelled back saying that they will be there soon. He jumped off of the swing then turned around to look at Isabella who seemed glummer than before. _

"_Isabella?" Draco said, looking at Isabella gently. She looked at him with her eyes but was filled with unhappiness._

"_Draco, do you like me?" Isabella asked. _

"_No," he answered her, as if it were the end of the subject. Isabella opened her mouth but decided against it. She lowered her eyes so that she was looking at the floor. "I adore you," he told her. Isabella's eyes widened dramatically as her eyes quickly went to look at Draco. He smiled at her, lending out a hand. "I could never, ever not like you," he smiled. Isabella's cheeks turned pink as she took his hand. She jumped off of the swing. "Will I ever get to know why you are this upset?" _

"_No," she whispered, shaking her head. "It will only want you to kill the person even more." _

Draco looked at the moon as he finished remembering that specific time period. He never got to know _why _she was that upset and he has a feeling he will _never _know. He just missed the days when he could just hug Isabella and everything was better in the world. That was five years ago, before her mum died as well as her dad. He rethought about the promise he made to Isabella and why it broke her so much.

"Sarah promised to be with Isabella until the very end of everything, when everything was right in the world...she _broke it_," Draco muttered to himself. He died a little inside as he thought about when Isabella was breaking down every night for the next six months after Sarah died. He _knows _that Isabella hates broken promises and those kinds of promises would break her if they didn't last. "I promised that I would protect her in any way possible...if I break that...oh bloody hell." Draco shook his head as he thought of ways of how he could break that one single promise. "I am not going to go far in life...I definitely won't go far..."

"Mate, I have to agree with you," Theodore's voice said. Draco turned around then found himself looking at Theodore. Draco turned his back on Theodore to stare into the sky. Theodore was besides Draco in a flash, also staring at the sky. "Isabella is like a star," Theodore whispered.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, as he looked at a bright star. "You do understand that stars are a big ball of-"

"I was being metaphorical," Theodore butted in.

"Have you been talking to Isabella about muggle grammar?" Draco asked.

"I know that muggles aren't the best when it comes to our standards but we do have to respect them-if it weren't for them we couldn't do much. Anyway, stars are big things...they glow better at night when they are at their brightest," Theodore told Draco. "Isabella is like a star. Their energy can be drained from them quickly and they turn into a useless White Dwarf. White Dwarfs by the way are kind of like dead stars. Anyway, when stars are reborn they glow at their brightest and so on."

"You know, you make Isabella sound very fascinating," Draco chuckled.

"You and I both know that she is quite an interesting girl though," Theodore grinned.

"Good point," Draco smiled but was wiped off of his face. "How can stars be reborn again?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? If they want to be reborn again...I don't know!" Theodore sighed while shaking his head.

"So, just wait till the time has come?" Draco summed up.

"Or you can threaten her by saying that you have her dogs," Theodore shrugged.

"You wouldn't find me..." Draco muttered. Theodore looked taken aback then looked at Draco. "She finds out that you take something of hers that she loves, you won't be found again." Draco remembered the time when she nearly did that Nicole. He chuckled gently then sighed. "It's my fault isn't it?"

"You shouldn't keep a promise that you can't keep."

In the distance, behind a pillar, stood a girl listening to the conversation between the two boys. She sighed as she looked at her bracelet given to her from Draco. "You shouldn't keep a promise that you can't keep," the girl repeated. She took out a mirror from her pocket and looked at herself. It was Isabella Winters, spying on Draco for the first time in her. She heard things that she would have never heard from Draco, not before or now.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was kind of random but I felt like putting in a little memory lapse of Isabella and Draco. To be honest, I really find this memory ADORABLE! In their case anyway. I don't know why I resembled Isabella to a star or anything XD**

**Sorry for the long update, but, I was a bit busy with my homework for: geography, math, science, English, History and French. And now, we are preparing for our exams next year!! Mr Geoffry (or I call him Ferret man-ahem, he has a 'stache that resembles a ferret) says that we are the class which will the get the best score for our exams this year. Whoop de effin do. ;/ now he has given us: I.T, Math and from our other teachers: English and French. :/**

**So sorry if i cant be ablee to update as fast as I could last time. :/ Blame the school. **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: this is one of my longest chapters. :P So, sorry if you get bored XDD

* * *

It was Saturday morning, the day of the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everyone was extra excited last night-besides Isabella. If anything went down the dumps, it would just not be a pretty sight. To make matters even worse, it was her time of the month. She was grumpy and the twins found out the hard way from last night. This week had been going so poorly for her, it seemed like she was dead. First it was Draco in Herbology on Sunday, when he tried to talk to her but brought up the wrong subject. He paid dearly for that. On Monday, Isabella had forgotten to do her DADA homework, which resulted into her getting detention. On Tuesday, she found out that it was her time of the month. On Wednesday, she actually _punched _Lockhart in the stomach when she played a monster. That resulted into her getting _another _detention but was knocked off by Snape when he said it was an accident. On Thursday night, she was in pain for doing the animagus and decided to stop for the week. Yesterday was the big deal. Yesterday she was caught sneaking around the Hogwarts grounds by Filch. Filch sent her to Professor McGonagall, who told her that she could get expelled. Isabella just shrugged but got onto her knees and begged to get herself expelled. Professor McGonagall waved it off and told her she had detention. She would rather go to school with Nicole than stay here for an extra year. When she was walking to her tower, Lockhart came out of nowhere resulting into Isabella drawing her wand. She blasted him with a spell then ran off quickly when she found out that it was Lockhart. Snape then came into her room and told her that she had detention...again.

She got out of bed, groaned at the pain in her stomach but waved it off. Sacharissa told her to drink something, she ignored her. Isabella had been ignoring quite a few people lately, including her meetings with Dumbledore. He threatened to kick her out of the school, Isabella merely shrugged. Dolly, too, was feeling the strain that Isabella was feeling. Since Dolly has a mental attachment with Isabella, she feels what Isabella feels. Dolly barked lazily at the portrait then followed Isabella into the bathroom.

Isabella walked out of the bathroom with her school garments on as well as wet hair. Sacharissa started talking to her but to Isabella it just seemed like the portraits mouth was only moving. She just nodded to everything until Sacharissa glared at her. She walked out of her portrait, looking angrily at Isabella. Isabella shrugged, picked up a random book from her bedside table and threw it at the door. She smiled devilishly as Sacharissa marched back into the portrait to start yelling again but was met with another book. Isabella didn't know what was going on with her at the moment until Snape burst through the portrait door. Isabella was about to throw another book until he quickly glided over to her, snatched the book from her then started giving her a lecture. Once again, Isabella smiled, nodded and agreed to everything he said. To be honest, she had _no _idea what he was talking about as nothing was coming out of his moving mouth. When he stopped talking, Isabella gave him thumbs up only to be received with a death glare from him. He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of her room. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in front of Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Snape in Dumbledore's office. She, once again, smiled and nodded to everything they were saying. She knew she wasn't deaf, but she just didn't want to listen to them talk about how her mother was so very much unlike her and all that.

The three adults looked at each other, confusion spread across their face. They started talking among themselves which suddenly switched Isabella on. She _always _knows when a person or group talks about her. It's just a sense really. Dumbledore shook his head, glanced at Isabella then returned to talking to the teachers. "There is nothing wrong with _her, _it is just her signalling that she just wants to be left _alone_ for a while."

"But, Albus, what do you think has led this to happen? She usually wants to learn but nowadays she is just so disconnected from the world. She absolutely doesn't like it here," Professor McGonagall sighed. Snape looked at Isabella, with soft eyes. He had _never _looked at a student like that before, let alone a Gryffindor. Dumbledore looked at Snape which immediately sent Snape to looking at him.

"I have a suggestion, sir," Snape told Dumbledore softly. Dumbledore waved a hand, signalling him to go on. "She is just growing up. Her mother, excuse me for including her into this _Isabella_, did this as well. She did it to myself and Lily when we were growing up. So, _Isabella_ is just going through her cycle is all." Snape emphasised Isabella's name, making Isabella sure that he _knew _that she was listening.

"Ah, well that is a very convincing point to be made actually Severus. Which has got me onto my next point, Draco?" Dumbledore said. Snape coughed while Professor McGonagall looked around the room, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes. "This is suggesting that they aren't getting along I see." Snape looked away but only to look at Isabella who shrugged gently. "What happened?" Dumbledore asked. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth but decided against it and quickly shut it. Snape continued to look at Isabella with soft eyes but quickly turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"Isabella slapped Draco Malfoy in front of everyone in Herbology then poured water all over him," Snape reported back. Isabella blinked which Dumbledore did as well. Dumbledore didn't know whether to give her detention or just leave her be. "He brought up a delicate subject which resulted into her doing her actions." Dumbledore as well as Professor McGonagall looked at Snape, urging him to go on. He sighed, knowing that they would either get it out of him sooner or later. "Mister Malfoy brought up the subject about what would she like for her twelfth birthday gift. He asked her if she would like a gift from her mother or see her mother's grave, which resulted into her doing those actions."

"Ah, a very touchy subject-" Dumbledore was cut off by Snape.

"I'm sorry to interject but he also brought up a little memory from their childhood years. I shan't say what it is as it is strictly between the two of them."

"Very well, though mister Malfoy should know not to bring up such a touchy subject. It shall not be brought up again, make sure of it Severus. Minerva, make sure that they don't get into anymore trouble with each other. Isabella, ISABELLA-"

"Yes, who, what, where, when, why?" Isabella said loudly, sitting upright.

"Go down to the hall, see the twins and then go back to your room until Harry is outside," Dumbledore instructed her.

"Fine...you old git..." Isabella muttered.

"What did you say?" the three adults gasped. Isabella raised an eyebrow at them then shrugged.

"I said: fine, you lot great?" Isabella said loudly. She knew that they knew that she said that Dumbledore was an old git but she was just winging it not to get herself into more trouble. "I'll go then..." Isabella stood up then quickly made a break for it for the door. "Idiots don't know what I'm going through..." Isabella muttered sourly.

Isabella was about to go inside the Great Hall until she heard the familiar footsteps of Harry. Isabella's eyes widened dramatically. She backed up into the shadows. She watched as Harry went inside the hall, without looking around. She sighed in relief as she quickly ran out of the shadows. She decided it was time to go off somewhere where she can cut herself off from the world.

"The Forbidden Forest..." Isabella breathed as she stood on the outskirts of the forest. She looked around and quickly went inside.

What Isabella didn't know was that Draco was watching her go into the Forbidden Forest. He desperately wanted to talk to her, but he knew he turn into meal for a dragon. He sighed gently as he placed his hand on the window. "Come on Isabella, turn around and just say I'm forgiven...please..." he whispered. He watched as she just ignored his silent plea and walked into the forest without looking back.

"What are you doing?" Goyle's voice asked Draco. Draco didn't turn away from the window but he looked at the corner of his eye to find himself looking at his goons.

"Nothing...just thinking about what would happen if..." Draco trailed off as he looked outside the window again.

"We're going to win!" Crabbe yelled. Draco rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned away from the window to look at Crabbe as well as Goyle.

"We don't have much luck on our side to say so..." Draco told them. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco with confusion. "My little good luck charm won't be there..." Draco whispered. The two boys looked at Draco with confusion again which made Draco shake his head. "Never mind, she would have understood though."

"Who is he talking about?" Crabbe asked Goyle, loudly. Draco, who was standing right in front of them, raised an eyebrow. Goyle shrugged and muttered something in his ear. Crabbe nodded slowly, as if agreeing to something. Goyle shuffled a bit to the left, distancing himself from Crabbe. "Malfoy, who are you talking about?" Crabbe wondered aloud. Draco shook his head in shame. _It would have been obvious if you thought about, _Draco thought coldly. He looked at his 'friends'-which was a loose statement. _Actually, they are dimmer than a light bulb. Wow, Isabella was right..._Draco thought tightly. He sighed and started walking away from the window. He walked past his two goons, ignoring what they were saying. Thinking about Isabella like that has _really _got him down; it has been so for the past few months. If only her birthday came sooner, it was just so far away. He will have to live with it; after all, he can't buy time or Isabella.

~~~----~~~

Isabella was in the heart of the forest now; you could just hear the first few people making their way over to the pitch. _They're just there to make sure everything is in place, _Isabella thought. Her arms were around her, she was feeling extra cold but was wearing the thickest coat that the Malfoy's had gotten for her. She shivered slightly as a cold chill went up her spine. She looked around, trying to find something but was blasted with the November wind. She turned away from the wind only to be in total darkness. She gulped, blinked and turned around only to find more darkness. Isabella tried to take a deep breath in, but found herself hyperventilating. She was feeling quite dizzy but decided to keep on walking. She trudged through the darkness. It was silent but was deadly. She had heard the stories from Narcissa about people going in and never coming back. Isabella thought that this would be the final day of her living.

"Don't think like that, Isabella!" Isabella told herself. She nodded to herself, reassuring that she will make it out alive. She continued to go through the darkness, until she remembered she had a wand. "How stupid of me, I'm a witch and I have a wand...I don't even use it!" Isabella hissed. She took out her wand from her pocket and whispered, _"Lumos_." The tip of her wand turned from dull to brilliant light. She stopped walking; wondering if something was behind her. She turned around and gasped. She was looking at Dolly. "You idiotic dog!" Isabella growled at Dolly. Dolly merely barked at Isabella. She trotted past Isabella and barked again. Deciding it was time to follow, she followed Dolly by trailing behind.

Isabella kept on moving her wand about, only to find herself entrapped by trees. Trees were here, there, in front of her, besides her and roots were showing. She was scared of the dark, but she was more claustrophobic. She gulped again but Dolly barked to encourage her to keep on going. Isabella nodded slowly. She was scared like hell; two of the most things she was frightened of were joined together. She shivered as the darkness started to consume her then suddenly she was at a small river with a small waterfall at one side of it. She blinked, she_ knew _this place, she dreamt of it. She breathed in deeply and then she saw Dolly at the other side. Dolly was sitting down, looking up at something. Isabella followed Dolly's gaze until she found herself looking at something quite amazing. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the object in the air. The object in the sky was a green orb, which was radiating green energy. In the middle of the orb was a small butterfly that was engraved into it. Isabella was preoccupied with the orb that Dolly had to bark to get Isabella's attention. Isabella shook her head but heard a mystical voice coming from the orb.

"_...when the girl who was born midway through the last month, helps defies the Darkness she will see the darkness go to her. It will engulf her before the time of death. Five different parts of her have been placed around: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and the Total. She will see, hear and sense things that none others can. She is born to the angel that has been hurt five times and the born will be faced with double. She whom is born under the wing of Sachael and the horns of the lies of man will become one with herself." _

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Isabella said, in a voice that said: that was a retarded thing to say. "Dolly, I don't know what you're playing at but-" Isabella was cut off when the green orb flew into her chest. The orb sank into chest, but surprisingly it didn't hurt. Isabella was blown off of her feet from the power.

After five minutes what seemed like an eternity, Isabella sat up. She looked around to find herself at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest as well as Dolly. She blinked. Her mind was blank. She had no idea what had just happened but she just felt a bit stronger. She shook her head, straightened out her messy hair and stood up. "Dolly, what the hell was that?" Isabella asked her dog. Dolly just barked simply at Isabella then looked past her. Isabella followed Dolly's gaze to the people marching off to the game. "Dolly, what was that?" Isabella repeated. Dolly looked at Isabella as if saying that that was for later and not now. Isabella sighed in discontent, picked up her dog and started marching off to the crowd of people.

~~~---~~~

"Isabella, who are cheering for this year?" Ginny asked. Isabella smiled as she pointed at the gold and red scarf around her neck. "Not for Slytherin I see," Ginny grinned. Isabella looked away from Ginny as she was more interested about the game than hearing about Ginny say how much Draco likes her. "You know, Draco _really _likes you," Ginny smiled. Isabella sighed in distress while Dolly just barked, irritated. Out of all the days Ginny decides to say that sort of stuff, she decides today.

"I would rather hop into bed with Fred and George than you say that sort of stuff," Isabella told her as she leaned her back against the railing. Ginny chuckled as she lifted Dolly from the ground and hugged her.

"Would you?" Ginny grinned. Isabella's cheeks turned bright pink as she stared at Ginny. "You would?!" Ginny gasped. Isabella rolled her eyes, irritably.

"Ginny, not now. I'm too busy having Wizard Angst at the moment," Isabella sighed as she turned around to look at the pitch.

"You know, you could live with us instead of the Malfoys. I mean, we aren't as fortunate as them but we do care about you," Ginny told Isabella. Isabella smiled gently, she knew she was right but she had also missed out the part where the Malfoys care about her too. "And, I also know that they care about you too." Isabella sighed as she watched players go onto the pitch. Ginny just knows what Isabella's thinking, all the time. "Do you know what's funny?" Ginny asked Isabella.

"That I'm actually older than you?" Isabella guessed. Ginny glared at Isabella as she ruined her fun. "Yeah, I know about it."

"But you act so much younger though!" Ginny fought. Isabella shrugged lightly as she watched the players go up into the sky. She watched Draco for a bit. He was just flaunting about, acting as if everything was okay in the world. She knew it wasn't. She knows that Draco is dying inside because she isn't talking to him. She shook her head. She continued to watch him, thinking about actually forgiving him, but, Draco had to ruin it.

"All right there, Scarhead?" Draco yelled, flying underneath Harry, showing off the speed of the broom. Isabella glared angrily at Draco. She can't _believe him_. After the few months since they were fighting, Draco _still _hasn't learnt. After all the thinking about Draco, Isabella didn't notice that he had his eyes on her until now. She looked him straight in the eyes; sourness coming out of her eyes was very obvious. She brought her hand up into a fist so that he could see. Isabella knew that Draco was thinking that he would do great until she brought up the finger. He looked at her in shock and Isabella grinned devilishly in triumph.

Isabella gasped as a bludger nearly hit Harry. She glared at Flint, the Slytherin's captain. He was grinning and then caught Isabella looking at him. He blew her a kiss which sent Ginny into a laughing fit. She took out her wand but by that time, Flint had already flown away. Isabella turned her attention to Ginny, who quickly stopped laughing.

"Good, because I will get Fred and George to go around the school saying who you like," Isabella sneered.

"You wouldn't," Ginny gasped.

"Try me," Isabella told her in a voice that said: don't test me. Ginny nodded but then pointed to something behind Isabella. Isabella quickly spun around and yelled, "YOU EFFING BLUDGER, HIT DRACO MALFOY!" To Isabella's surprise, the bludger swerved away from Draco and headed towards Harry. Draco looked at Isabella; shock was obvious by his facial expression.

Harry started flying quickly to the other side of the pitch, but the bludger was right on his tail. "What the hell is happening?" Isabella whispered as she watched Fred get ready to hit the bludger. "Come on, Fred!" Isabella muttered. Ginny, too, was saying similar things to what Isabella was saying. Fred swung at the bludger as Harry ducked his head.

"That's done it!" Fred yelled happily.

"That's our boys for you...wait...I take that back," Isabella sighed.

"Why...what do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"IT'S COMING BAAACCCKKK!" Isabella yelled as the bludger started after Harry again. Harry had to start flying at full speed again. By now, it had started rain and Isabella was getting pissed off at this Bludger. "Oi, Wood, can I get in?" Isabella yelled out to Wood. Wood flew over to her, panting.

"I would love for you to get in, Isabella, it's just that-"

"Wood. Get. Her. In. Now!" Ginny told him, with her foot down. Wood shook his head and reminded the two girls about Isabella not seeing Harry. He flew off, leaving two very annoyed girls in his wake. "I hate Harry for not letting you get in."

"Story of my life," Isabella sighed.

"Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero," Lee-Jordan commentated. Isabella and the other Gryffindors knew that something was wrong here. They watched helplessly as Harry was surrounded by the twins. The twins were fighting off the rogue bludger but it just kept on coming back. Isabella wanted to just push Draco off of his broom, leap onto it, and fly off to help Harry while getting herself killed by the Bludger. _Brilliant plan, Isabella, and tomorrow we can make pretty little purses to go with that plan_, Isabella thought. She sighed; there is no way that the Slytherins were that smart enough to-

"Those insolent, bastards of what they call my Slytherin friends," Isabella shrieked. Ginny looked at Isabella, confused with what or who she meant by. "I'm going to rip off their heads!" Isabella yelled out angrily. Ginny poked Isabella, while Dolly was barking non-stop. Isabella sighed as she knew that Ginny wouldn't understand. "I mean Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. They're the smartest Slytherins I know," Isabella sighed. Ginny turned away from Isabella slowly, knowing that those boys will be dead meat.

"I'm going to feel sorry for them," Ginny sighed as she watched the teams fly down to the ground. They were discussing about something but they were too far up to hear what they were saying. "You're going to rip off their heads aren't-ISABELLA!" Ginny, yelled the last bit. The rogue bludger was going after Isabella. Isabella's eyes widened. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and placed her hands up to protect her face. Everyone gasped around her and Isabella had to open her eyes. She gasped too. In front of her was the Bludger that was trying to kill Harry, levitating in one spot. She gulped, knowing that she did that unintentionally. Not knowing what to do, she did a strong push motion with her arms and the Bludger bounced backwards.

"Isabella..." was all Ginny could muster up. Isabella didn't know what to say either. She had just stopped the Bludger from hitting her face. What can you say about that? _I'm a lame wizard who can bounce a bludger back with just using her hands...and I don't even have the brain power to get a wand out! _Isabella thought frantically. She didn't know what to do so she just sank down a bit and watched the players go back up into the sky.

Isabella watched Harry go higher into the sky, the rain still pouring. From there he looped and swooped, spiralled, zigzagged and rolled. Everyone around Isabella was laughing but she knew that he was only doing it to stop himself from getting killed by the Bludger. One thing that Harry did that made her laugh was when he hung upside down. _Ha-ha he looks like a monkey!_ Isabella thought. The laughing was done when the rogue Bludger went past Harry. He flipped upright again and quickly went to the other direction.

Isabella's eyes wandered to where Theodore and Blaise were, they looked confused. Isabella, herself, was confused until her eyes widened when she knew who was doing this. "Dobby. That. Idiot," Isabella hissed angrily under her breath. She knew that Dobby had a thing for Harry; he practically bowed down to the boy-who-lived. She shook her head in disappointment. _Wait till I see him again._

Isabella's eyes were trained onto Harry when everyone cried out an 'Oooo'. She saw it. Harry's arm was dangling by his side as he sat up right to miss the Bludger. She watched his gaze and started laughing in dark humour. "MY GOD, DRACO MALFOY IS BLIND!" Isabella laughed out loud. Everyone around her was confused for a while until they saw the snitch above Draco's head and started laughing.

Harry lurched forward towards Draco. Draco looked at him shocked and quickly moved out of the way. Harry extended his good arm off of the broom so that his legs were the only thing that was supporting him. He grabbed the Golden Snitch but was now heading straight for the ground.

Everyone watched in shock as Harry was diving to the floor and landed with a splat. Everyone around Isabella was cheering but she wasn't, as well as Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They feared for the worst for Harry, he might be dead-to Isabella it was just a tiny upside since she didn't have to hide anymore.

~~~---~~~

Isabella was in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was safe for her to go there tonight as Harry was in the Hospital Wing. Everyone was cheering and dancing since they had won their first match of the season. Isabella on the other hand was just sitting there, thinking about what had happened with the Bludger. It just went for her; she stopped it then bounced off. She didn't know what it was but she was sure that she's a freak.

The team had come back to the common room, and were chatting about what had happened but the twins strayed off to talk to Isabella who was sitting in one of the comfy seats. She just looked dead. It wasn't like her to be like this at all, they were used to the girl who would make a joke out of everything.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked as the twins pulled up a seat next to Isabella. She shrugged then rolled her head onto George's shoulder.

"What's wrong with me?" Isabella whispered.

"Nothing is wrong with you, petal," George told her, not knowing where this was going. Isabella sat upright in her seat. She started telling them about what happened at the Forbidden Forest as well as at the game. They just nodded, smiled and nodded some more.

"...and you didn't hear a thing I said," Isabella muttered.

"Yes we did!" the twins fought back. Isabella chuckled gently then sighed.

"What do you think is wrong with me then?"

"Well, you are an angel so you will develop things like that," Fred shrugged.

"Your mother did that when we accidentally threw a vase at her," George chuckled.

"So you're saying that there is more?" Isabella asked. The twins nodded which made Isabella sigh. "Well that sucks doesn't it?" Isabella sighed. The twins chuckled gently and ruffled her hair a bit.

"But what _I _don't get is why Wood wouldn't let you play Quidditch. What I mean is that you are-" Fred was cut off by Isabella laughing.

"Like when he told Harry: Get the Snitch or die trying?" Isabella laughed. The twins gave each other high fives, knowing that she used their captain against them. Isabella looked at the time on her watch, it was already midnight. "Well I have to go...before Filch eats me," Isabella smiled. She stood up, as well as the twins and gave them each bear hugs. "I _really _don't want to go but I have to...see you guys!"

~~~---~~~

Isabella was walking up the moving staircases. Minutes ago, she had seen the exact same snake in her visions, dreams, mirrors and anything that had a reflection. The Basilisk has been appearing up at Hogwarts more and more, it was starting to scare Isabella. They petrify as well as kill muggle born students. Then again, she wasn't muggle born but she was scared of snakes.

"Evil, slimy little retards they are," Isabella muttered as she climbed up the second floor stairs. She had to go down all the stairs to go up the easier way and not go around twenty seven times. She continued to go up until she found Colin Creevey's shoe. _Must have tripped_, Isabella thought. "Hey, Colin, you okay?" Isabella called from the floor below. No response. "Oi Colin, don't you want a photo of me?" Isabella yelled. No response. She feared for the worst. She started slowly up the stairs, moving sideways, her back touching the wall. "Colin...come on Colin...you know you want to jump up and take a photo!" Isabella said, hoping that he was just faking it. She continued to walk up until she was at the final step. She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened to the size of saucepans and she just stared at the lifeless body of Colin Creevey. After a few seconds of shock, Isabella's arm fell limply to her side. She took a deep breath in and screamed. In a matter of minutes, Professor McGonagall came running to Isabella's side. Isabella had her hand to her chest while it rose and fell heavily. Professor McGonagall had her hand over mouth; she was just as shocked as Isabella.

"Isabella...go...go get..." Professor McGonagall trailed off. As if on cue, Dumbledore arrived on the floor they were on.

"What is with this disturbance?" Dumbledore asked gently. Isabella pointed at Colin, who was lying on the floor. Dumbledore stared at Colin then shook his head grief. "We must take him to the Hospital Wing. Help me, Minerva," Dumbledore told her, as he took one end of Colin. Isabella just stared at Colin to Professor McGonagall then to Dumbledore and back again. "Isabella, go to your dorm...you might want to have some rest."

Isabella fell onto her bed, her body facing the mattress and her face. Sacharissa sighed as she watched the scared girl, try to go to sleep like that. "You might not be able to sleep like that, just to let you know," Sacharissa advised her. Isabella stood up right and groaned at her back. "Want to talk about it?" Sacharissa asked. Isabella ignored her as she went to one side of her bed. "Isabella, do you want to talk about it?" Once again, Isabella ignored her as she climbed into bed. "Isabella?"

"Goodnight, Sacharissa," Isabella whispered, clapped her hands and the lights went out.

At around two in the morning, something fell to the floor and Dolly barked loudly at it. Isabella groaned, clapped her then found herself staring at two huge eyes. She screamed, then the thing in front of her screamed. She picked up two books from her bedside table. She whacked the thing in front of her which fell to the ground. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HUGE ASS-Oh...Dobby..._my bad!"_ Isabella yelled but gasped the last part. To Isabella's surprise, Dobby stood up, his legs shaking.

"Mistress Winters...I....I am...so...sorry!"Dobby cried out. He started to break down into tears. He fell to his knees and started hitting his head against the floor. Isabella jumped out of her bed quickly. She lifted him up by the pillow case. He was kicking his legs about like a two year until he wriggled out of his pillow cloth before Isabella screamed out in disgust. She threw the pillowcase at him. She swiftly turned around, so she couldn't see him.

"Oh, god...Dobby...just dress up!" Isabella screeched. Dobby nodded and quickly slipped his cloth on. Dobby coughed and Isabella turned around. She sighed, knowing that she'll have nightmares. "Look, Dobby, just stop trying to help."

"But-but-but-"

"No 'buts'...Lucius is going to ask where you've been if you get back late...so just go," Isabella told him. Dobby sighed, nodded but fought with himself on staying. She glared at him which made him click his fingers and left.

"I can get some sleep now..." Isabella muttered as she climbed back into the bed. She clapped her hands then darkness again, besides the moonlight.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is my longest chapter..._ever_. Okay, I have to pick up for all the tiny chapters I've done. :P**

**I want to thank all the people who have added my story into their favourites or alerted. I also want to thank the people who have reviewed!**

**Please review! No flames though!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: before I start this chapter, I want to say that I am going to delete the last chapter as I was being a retard who didn't know how to read. :]. Yes, I did forget that this Duelling Club thing was around 3 weeks into December. So I'm going to delete the last chapter, still putting in the things I wrote into this chapter.**

~~~---~~~

_Her heart was racing as he came closer to her. Isabella, not in a million years, would have thought that she would feel like this. His eyes were just so soft at the moment that it made her feel like she was in heaven. He _never _looked at his girlfriend like that, she knew it, he knew it and Isabella knew it. She could feel his breath on her skin; she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Why the hell was he making her feel like this? The last time she felt like this with him was when they were little. _Oh god, please stop this feeling! I'm begging of the world! _Isabella thought. _Okay, push him away and say something retarded! _Her conscience told her. Isabella knew to listen to her conscience but she just wasn't feeling it. _It'll ruin your friendship with him!_ Her conscience told her. Okay, she knew her conscience was right but she wasn't too bothered on that. _

"_Isabella, wake up..." a voice yelled out."WAKE UP!" _

Isabella woke up, annoyed at the sudden wake up call. She blinked twice only to find herself staring at Ginny. "Goodnight, Ginny," Isabella snarled as she rolled over and shut her eyes closed. Ginny sighed and decided it was time for force instead of sweetness. She got off of the bed and stared at Isabella, annoyed. She looked at the thin sheet under Isabella then grinned. She grabbed at the edge of her duvet and the thin sheet. Suddenly, she pulled both blankets from Isabella with quite a bit force making Isabella fall off of the bed with a thud and groan out loud. "DAMN IT GINNY! I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!" Isabella shrieked angrily. Dolly barked out loud while Ginny stood there, her arms crossed in triumph.

Ginny was dragging Isabella to the second floor girls' bathroom with Dolly trailing behind them. Ginny pushed her through the door, opening the door for Dolly while walking in after the dog. Ginny stood there, waiting for Isabella to say something but all she got was the death glare. "I woke you up from a good dream?" Ginny asked. Isabella looked at Ginny then sighed.

"What do you have against me to wake up at four in the morning?" Isabella asked angrily. Ginny looked around the room, trying to avoid Isabella's eyes. "Ginny, what did you?" Isabella said, walking up to Ginny. Dolly barked at Ginny then jumped out of Isabella's grasp. Ginny continued to stare at the wall, avoiding Isabella. "Ginny...?"

"Isabella, what do you think of a possessed book that can take over your mind?" Ginny asked in a rapid voice. Ginny looked at Isabella, a face that is only known to the Weasley family all too well. Isabella's face was just so unreadable that it only happened to the Weasleys. Isabella opened her mouth, decided against it, frowned, her lips scrunched up while going to a side of her face but resumed her unreadable face after a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm going _back to bed _so I can _get some sleep_ and laugh this off," Isabella sighed. "And look at me; I'm in a tight tank top with pyjama bottoms!" Isabella glared at Ginny. She wasn't in the mood and Ginny knew it. Ginny sighed, figuring out a way to keep Isabella's interest.

"Don't make me tell Malfoy about your little secrets," Ginny told Isabella as she bent down to pick up Dolly. Isabella froze in her position and slowly looked up at Ginny like in horror film. Ginny knew she had hit a small spot in Isabella. "I will tell him, you know us Weasleys," Ginny grinned. Isabella glared at Ginny with fuming eyes. She stood upright all the while still looking at Ginny.

"You wouldn't tell Draco about Harry and the angel thing. You don't have the guts," Isabella told Ginny in a dangerous way.

"Try me," Ginny grinned. "I only learn from the best, you know," Ginny told Isabella.

"Okay, you got me but, you don't want posters around Hogwarts saying that Ginny Weasley is infatuated by Harry Potter," Isabella threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Ginny gasped. The corner of her lip tugged into a tiny smile. "You would?! Isabella, why do you have to act like a devil but look like an angel?" Ginny asked, in a whining voice.

"It's who I am, now, what do you want with this book?" Isabella asked. Ginny took out her wand; whispered _accio _and an old looking book flew into the room. Ginny caught it, inspecting it. She handed it to Isabella, who was looking beyond petrified. "What do you want me to do?!" Isabella asked her again.

"I want you to try it out and give it to me tomorrow," Ginny told Isabella. Isabella nodded, bent down to pick up Dolly, stood upright but a hand landed on Isabella's wrist. "Was...was Colin petrified like Mrs Norris?" Ginny asked Isabella. Isabella looked away from Ginny. She pulled out of Ginny's grip and ran out of the bathroom with the book as well as Dolly.

Dumbledore had given Isabella the full day off, so she was permitted not to go to classes. She was thankful for that, a whole day without Draco trying to talk to her. It _would _have been a heavenly day but she had to try out the diary. _Curiosity killed the cat, _her conscience told her.

_But curiosity is what kept my mother alive wasn't it? _Isabella thought as she sat down. She stared at the black journal, not knowing what to do. _You open a book, that is what books are for_, Isabella thought while nodding. She opened the black journal only to find it empty. She sighed, took a pencil from its place and started drawing. Deciding to draw a butterfly or something similar, she put the pencil to paper but started drawing something else. She started drawing an eye but started getting much more detailed. The eye was starting to turn out to be an old eye, with a reflection of a skull. She started to put in the shadings and the finishing touches.

"Hey, that turned out pretty well didn't-WHAT THE MERLIN IS THAT?!" Isabella said while shrieking the final bit of her sentence. Under the drawing was a sentence appearing, by _magic_. _No shit Sherlock_, Isabella's conscience told her bitterly. Isabella sighed as she read the sentence, which was freaking her out inside.

_A drawing hand, you must be Sarah's daughter, are you not?_ The sentence asked her. Isabella just stared at it, scared wasn't a major factor in her staring at it for about half a minute. The sentence disappeared only to be replaced with a new one. _Shock, indeed, your mother was like that as well. _Isabella just continued to stare at the sentence. She didn't know whether it was a trick by the twins or by Ginny but it wasn't funny. The sentence disappeared again and another one was in its place. _I know about your situation with Draco Malfoy from Ginny Weasley, such a shock. Two little friends are fighting...poor you_. Now _that _made her angry. She picked up a quill, dipped it in ink and replied to it.

_I do see that that was sarcasm, you stupid book. Who are you? _Isabella wrote. The two sentences disappeared as well as the drawing and another sentence appeared.

_I am part of Tom Riddle...well...I do know about Tom Riddle's past and you can say I lived I have lived what he has lived in Hogwarts. Oh, so you aren't as stupid as a girl can get. _

_I don't take BS from books or a person' past. Now, I know this is off topic but how do you know about my mother? _Isabella finished writing. She just wanted to see if that smart-ass know-it-all book would know about her mother. A small devilish grin wiped across her face as the book didn't have anything to say about that. She crossed her arms and just stared at the book, waiting for a reply. After five minutes of boringness, writing appeared.

_I know about her because I've seen her. She was pregnant with you when she came to my time period. I can show you if you want to. _

_Uh, thanks but no thanks. Anyway, off topic again, do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? I saw Tom Riddle in a vision or memory thing I had during the library, so no funny business. _

_If you know about the Chamber of Secrets as well as me opening it...why do you need more information? _

_Because I'm the cat who wants to get killed by curiosity. _

_If you wish, you idiotic girl. _

A bright light came from the book which was making Isabella freak out more by the second. A voice murmured something which made Isabella lean forward. From there, she was dragged into the book and found herself in a chamber like room. She looked around, confusion washing over her. _What was so special about a chamber with a statue thing in the middle?_ She sighed, not knowing what to do; she turned around to find herself staring at Tom Riddle.

"Hello, Miss Winters, you want to know about the Chamber of Secrets? Fine by me," Tom smirked. He grabbed hold of her wrist against Isabella's will and started walking while dragging Isabella along with him. They continued to walk until they arrived in front of the statue. "_This _is Salazar Slytherin, one of the founding members-"

"-of Hogwarts, yeah I already know about that! Now, I'm not a patient person when it comes to these things so cut the crap out and tell me what is going on!" Isabella hissed.

"Feisty little girl aren't you? Okay, Salazar Slytherin made this chamber which holds a basilisk. He made this chamber so that his heir could kill off every mudblood in this school with the basilisk. Therefore, I am his heir and I killed that Myrtle girl. Any other questions?" Tom said.

"Yeah, I have one...why muggle born witches and wizards? They haven't done anything to-"

"Salazar Slytherin wanted to get rid of the scum, the people who aren't rich in blood and us Slytherins agree," Tom answered.

"Just like Draco Malfoy..." Isabella muttered. "I want to point out something, my mother was a muggle-born but pure-blood _and _was nearly put into Slytherin. What do you think about that?" Isabella asked, laughing at the last bit. Tom rolled his eyes. He muttered something about her name making sense.

"Very rarely do you get muggle-born students that go into Slytherin-"

"I have a friend who is muggle-born and is in Slytherin!" Isabella told him loudly.

"I said rarely!" Tom shouted at her.

"Geez, don't get all worked up!" Isabella hissed angrily. She closed her eyes for a second while saying, "I want to go...now how do I get-" she opened her eyes only to finish it off quietly, -out?" She was in her room, sitting on the chair she was sitting on a while ago and staring at an empty book. She glared angrily at the book. "Asshole," Isabella muttered. For an eleven year old turning twelve, she sure knew her way around words this year.

~~~---~~~

It was the second week of December and it was Isabella's birthday. She was all snug in bed, the covers wrapped around her tightly. On the end of her bed was Dolly, sleeping peacefully as well. Sacharissa, Isabella's portrait door, was staring at something on Isabella's bed. She was just shocked at what was on the bed. "Isabella...dog...bed...wake up!" Sacharissa whispered loudly. Isabella just groaned in her sleep and rolled on over to the other side of her bed.

The thing that Sacharissa was staring at was a dog like Dolly. It was just a bit larger with white fur and black eyes. Around its neck was a blue silky ribbon with a card attached to it. The dog sat there obediently, waiting for something. After a while, the dog barked loudly and got on all four. It walked up to Isabella's face then started licking the side of her face. Isabella began to giggle at the licking. "Dolly, you hungry you fat little dog?" Isabella giggled as she patted the dog.

Dolly awoke at the sound of her name being called. She shook her head but quickly turned her head to look at the scene up the bed. Dolly growled dangerously at the two. Dolly quickly got up and started prowling up the bed, trying to find the weakness of the other dog. She stopped walking, sat down as well as cocking her head to the side. She barked at the other dog which resulted into the other dog to look at her.

"Dolly?" Isabella called out, sitting up while opening her eyes. When she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped animatedly. "You...I...dog...Dolly...my birthday!" Isabella cried out. She snatched the other dog away from Dolly. The dog barked happily at Isabella while she hugged it. She pulled the dog away to inspect it only to widen her eyes. "Okay, it's a boy...I shall call you Pocket," Isabella smiled. _Pocket, so very original! _Her conscience told her. She refrained from rolling her eyes but found herself looking at the tag which was attached to the ribbon.

_Okay, I know you're angry at me...well...more but this is your birthday gift. I know this is the worst way on giving a sorry as well as a birthday gift but here it is. I also, kind of, bargained it down...I know, you're going to call me cheap but I had to since that woman was being totally unfair to you. Well, I'm sorry, happy twelfth birthday and I hope I'm forgiven. _

_From Draco. _

Isabella sighed as she placed Pocket down. "Why the hell is Draco such an expensive person who cares about me?" Isabella whispered. "...after all the times I punched him, yelled at him, swore at him, cursed him as well as blackmailing him."

"Yeah, well, your _friend _that is a _boy_ really cares about you...and I mean _really_," Sacharissa called out. Isabella looked at Sacharissa which made the portrait person walk out onto the other side. Isabella fell back onto the bed, annoyed at the fact that Sacharissa is implying something and that Draco had just made it a lot harder for her to be angry at him.

"Dolly...Pocket...what do we do?" Isabella asked her dogs. She thought for a minute only to think of something _amazing. _

She ran out of her room, still in her tank top and pyjamas, with her two dogs. She continued to run around Hogwarts, till she arrived in front of the Slytherin doorway. "Isabella," she said loudly. The door slid open, to reveal the Slytherin Common Room. No one was in it since it was just six in the morning. She quickly ran over to the stairs which led up to the boys' rooms which she ran up as well. From there, she was met with several doors with the years on them. She scurried to the second year door, opened it to find the second year boys sleeping. She looked around the room to find Draco, cuddling the duvet like Isabella had done a few minutes ago.

Isabella jumped onto his bed, bouncing up and down which woke him up in the most annoying way. "DRACO!" Isabella laughed as she jumped onto her knees on his bed. He looked at her, confused but relieved she was talking to him again and sat up.

"What do you want at six in the morning?" Draco groaned while all the other boys woke up after him. Isabella dropped the two dogs onto his bed, giving a grin to Draco. "Oh...you don't want the dog?" Draco asked as his hopes were falling for reconcilement. Isabella lunged forward only to give him a massive hug.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry for being a stuck up girl," Isabella whispered into his ear. Draco just looked at the other boys in the room who were grinning like mad. "And tell them that if they don't stop grinning they might end up in a toilet," Isabella laughed as she pulled away from him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out with her two dogs.

Draco just sat there stunned while believing that everything was a dream. He looked at the other boys in the room only to be received with grins. He glared at them which wiped off the grins coming from them. "Shut it," Draco warned them as he got out of bed.

"We didn't say anything though," Blaise told him but knew where he was getting at. "We aren't implying anything. We're just happy that you two made up because I'm sick and tired of you whining about her not giving you a second chance!"

"Yes, well, it's better than hearing Crabbe and Goyle moaning about her in their sleep," Draco retaliated. Blaise and Theodore flew into a laughing rage while Crabbe and Goyle shied away from everyone. "Yes, we _have _heard you yell out Isabella's name in pleasure," Draco grinned deviously at them. "Oh, but if Isabella-" Draco was cut off when Isabella marched into their room with Dolly and Pocket trailing behind her. She walked over to where Crabbe and Goyle were cowering away in fear.

"I would appreciate it if I don't hear about you fantasising about me in your dreams," Isabella smiled. "But seriously, don't and if you do...you wouldn't want to sleep anymore." With that, Isabella skipped away with her two dogs following her.

~~~---~~~

Isabella had heard about the Duelling Club later that week, but once again she couldn't go. What would a sweet, innocent, not mad girl do? Throw a fit of course. "WHY ME?! I HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME YEAR AS HARRY STUPID POTTER! NOW I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT HIM BEING THERE!" Isabella shrieked angrily. She picked up the chair from her desk in her room and threw it across the room. "Harry Potter is that old man's little toy!" Isabella spat, picking up a book and throwing it across the room. Dolly had gone under the bed from the destructive rampage of his owned while Sacharissa had gone onto the other side of the portrait. "Oh, Harry, I love you so much that I want you to have everything in world!" Isabella mimicked Dumbledore's voice. "Oh _cry me a river_, that Potter boy isn't going anywhere!" Isabella shrieked.

"You know, you're acting just like Draco Malfoy," Sacharissa called out to Isabella. Isabella growled angrily at the bare portrait which made the portrait shut up. Isabella picked up another book and threw it at the wall.

"Oh Harry, I _love you_ and you can get whatever you want. You don't have to hide from your god-sister or god-brother, if you have any. Oh my dear sweet boy-" Isabella picked up a few books from her bed, not caring what they were, "JUST-" she threw one of the books, "KEEP-" she threw another book, "ON GOING WITH YOUR LIFE!" Isabella yelled, throwing another book for each word.

She sat down on her bed, her head in her hands. She can't handle doing this anymore, it was just not right. She would just _hide _for the rest or her life? "Winters don't hide...that's a stupid con...cep...t..." Isabella trailed off, lifting her head from her hands. Her father hid when they were at their time of need most of the time. Her father hid when she was crying. Her father hid when it has anything to do with Isabella besides those happy days. Isabella clapped a hand over her mouth. Had her father, all this time, been hiding from _her_? Ridiculous, he loved her...didn't he? Isabella shook her head, thinking that she was stupid. Of course her father loved her, what wasn't there to love? _Everything..._her conscience told her.

When it was the Duelling Club time, Isabella had been forcefully sent to Dumbledore. Annoyed at the concept she just sat in front of Dumbledore, giving him the silent treatment. "Isabella, how is your relationship with Draco going?" Dumbledore asked. Nothing was his response. "How is Professor Lockhart doing as a teacher?" Dumbledore questioned. Once again, nothing. "Isabella, if you are giving me the silent treatment it won't work." Silence was given as an answer. Dumbledore sighed, annoyed at the concept as well as Isabella being the one _not _to crack under pressure. "Are you angry at me?" Dumbledore asked. _Oh _now _he gets it_! Isabella thought bitterly.

They sat like that for around five minutes before Dumbledore got up to go to his bookshelf. "I have heard that you have gone into the Forbidden Forest. What did you find there?" Dumbledore questioned. _Well, let me start off by saying I found darkness. You know, darkness is scary and it was claustrophobic! I stumbled into this area where I found a lake with a waterfall. Amazing, right? Anyway, I then found this hovering orb thingy up in the sky, and it was pretty! It started talking about this really amazing prophesy and then BAM it was in me. I fell onto my back and find myself outside of the forest. Oh yeah, that'll definitely be a true story to remember, _Isabella thought.

"I should give you more information about being an angel, since, you shall turn into one sooner or later," Dumbledore sighed. "Before, I have said that you will meet two angels-I was wrong. You will meet _at least _two angels not just two. Now, you have a counterpart that can show the worst in you and you can show the worst in her. I do believe you have a similar relationship with a girl called Nicole, do you not?" Dumbledore paused, waiting for an answer from Isabella. All the while, she was just sitting there, acting like Luna. "Isabella, if you don't start talking I will have to suspend you," he threatened. Isabella just shrugged and continued to sit there in silence. "Do you not care anymore?"

Dumbledore kept on rambling on about Isabella's mother, which was getting frustrating as he was kind of implying that she wasn't the perfect little girl everyone thought she was. _That's because I am not the perfect little girl who follows in her mother's footsteps..._Isabella thought. She was starting to hate her mother more and more. All of this was because of her mother but she wasn't her mother, she will never be her mother, she won't be perfect like her mother and she definitely will not be talking like her mother.

Isabella stood up when Dumbledore was talking. He then changed his course to her acting like a lady. She was _only eleven years old_; she wasn't like Narcissa where she was trained to act like a lady. Isabella turned her back on Dumbledore, which resulted into Dumbledore talking even more. Isabella closed her eyes, grinded her teeth a few times and turned around. She made a fist and slammed it onto the desk. "I am _not _my mother, I will _never _be my mother...do you understand that? If you don't then I think I shouldn't be going to school here. You should know that it is _ridiculous _on how you talk to me. It's like I was an accident to have ever been put on this planet. Was _I _never supposed to have been born? Hm? You may be the greatest wizard of all time Professor but you aren't God." Isabella turned around and stormed out of the room.

Dumbledore sat down, thinking of the ways on how he could have talked to Isabella like that. He hadn't been talking to her as if she were her mother or had he? He had just realised that he had been talking about Sarah so much and how Isabella wasn't like her that she might have gotten that impression. He sighed, not knowing on how to deal with this specific girl. She was such a handful that only Draco Malfoy knew how to calm her down.

"Too bad that that Malfoy boy isn't around to calm her down, huh?" Phineas chuckled. Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "But I have to agree with the girl though. You talk to her as if she were never meant to be here in the beginning. She is only eleven years old, she wants to live her life and she can be a lady when she wants to be. Don't you see, Dumbledore, she isn't a girl who takes all of this as help she thinks of them as being suppressed."

"How do you know that Phineas?" Dumbledore asked.

"She is the complete opposite of her mother but they do have their similarities. Her mother was open to anywhere, Isabella isn't. Sarah was the goody two shoes when she was around you, you tell Isabella that she should be more like her. Isabella and Sarah like to wreck havoc as well as play practical jokes. Dumbledore, she _needs _her space, she can't always be surrounded by four walls," Phineas told him. Dumbledore sighed in response, not knowing what to do.

"But, she gets to go outside-"

"Under the restraint of your orders, Dumbledore. To her, this place is more like prison and she might be the first witch or wizard to want to go back to the muggle world. You _need _to treat her as Isabella and not Sarah. Sarah isn't here anymore, Lily isn't here anymore, and you've only got Isabella as well as Harry. You don't tell Potter that he should be more like his father but yet you do it to Isabella. You see, this is _why _she wants to leave so badly."

"This is my entire fault?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not exactly, but you have a major part to do in this. I think the only teacher she can talk to is Severus Snape and he cares about her quite a bit. He wants the best for her like he did for Sarah. Sarah was there for him and he wanted to be there for her. He couldn't so he is doing this to Isabella. He might know things that you don't. She might tell him everything and he would promise to keep them a secret. Dumbledore, I'm sorry, but you cannot go up to him and tell him to tell you everything," Phineas told Dumbledore.

"Yes, I know, I know..." Dumbledore whispered.

* * *

**Yes, I was being a retard when I wrote this, haha, sorry! I didn't mean to forget about this person's birthday as it was the day that EVERYONE has wished for has come true. Draco and Isabella have made up...yaay. :P**

**Okay, right now, I'm totally hooked on Glee! GLEE! Sorry XD**

**Please review and stuff! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	22. Chapter 22

"I _told _you it would work, Draco Malfoy!" Daphne smirked. Daphne, Pansy, Isabella, Blaise, Theodore and Draco were walking to the front gate of the school that would eventually lead them to the train waiting to pick them up. Draco had decided to stay since his parents were going off to some place, while Isabella on the other hand was going off to stay at her friend's house-more precisely, Brittany's. He was helping Isabella along since she had no more hands to cope and she was carrying both of her dogs. "What did I say? Tell me, what did I say?"

"Daphne...you want to know what I say?" Isabella asked in a polite tone. Daphne nodded in an ecstatic way, her golden hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Shut up!" Isabella told her in a giddy voice while nodding her head. Daphne looked at Isabella, shocked at how she used her English. "Oh cry me a river; I'm not lady-like." Draco, as well as everyone else besides Daphne, chuckled at her statement. "Well, the sooner I'm away from here, the better," Isabella sighed.

"Why?" everyone asked, besides Draco.

"I hate it here. I'm always so _confined _unlike the Muggle school I went to," Isabella smiled but it disappeared in an instant. She used the wrong word around Draco. Lately, he had been wanting to know about the connection with her and Harry. She didn't know what to do but was thinking quickly about her back-up plan. She had never told him about Harry being her god-brother but the thing that prevented her from saying that was how Draco would react. "What I mean is that I can't go around the school without getting a detention, you know?" Isabella grinned. _Nice save_, Isabella thought as Draco looked convinced enough.

The group continued to walk to the train, where Draco had permission to go to. Throughout the walk to the train, Isabella had been thinking about telling Draco in the most subtle way possible about Harry. _Oh, great, this starting sound like I am in love with Harry Potter_. She looked at Draco, who had a confusing expression on his face, one that Isabella hadn't seen before. She sighed which caught the attention of Blaise, who was walking besides her.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. Isabella jumped at Blaise's remark but calmed down.

"I'm planning on telling him..." Isabella whispered. Blaise just stared at Isabella, as if she turned mental.

"Are you wishing for an early death? He hates that boy! Look, if it were me I would tell him in the seventh year or fifth but not now!" Blaise pressed.

"But, you're not the one who lives with him! He will obviously suspect something is up and he isn't stupid enough to know that I have been sticking up for Harry more," Isabella hissed under her breath. Blaise sighed, knowing she has a point. Everyone continued to walk to the train in silence.

When they arrived at the train station, Blaise as well as Theodore took the girls' bags to their compartment. Daphne and Pansy hopped onto the train after they wished their season greetings to Draco as well as taking Dolly and Pocket. All that was left of the group of the platform was Draco and Isabella. A comfortable silence had covered them while the commotion around them seemed to not be happening. _Okay, here is my chance._

"Draco, can I tell you something? You have to promise me that you won't blow your top or anything, 'kay?" Isabella said, hoping that Draco wouldn't overreact. He nodded, wrapping his arms around himself since he was getting cold. "How about if I say that Harry Potter was my God-brother?" Isabella said, flinching slightly for future reference-which was needed. Draco just stood there, paralyzed. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. "Draco...?"

Draco just stood there, closing his mouth to form a tiny grin. Suddenly, without any signal this would happen, Draco doubled over, laughing as if there was no tomorrow. He held out his arm, gripping Isabella's shoulder in the process. He dug his nails into her shoulder gently, not trying to hurt her. Isabella on the other hand was just standing, immobilised by the fact that he didn't believe her. She just stared at him with face that was simply priceless. Her mouth was open, her right eye twitching while standing there limply.

"Oh...I'm...Oh..._Isabella _that was simply _amusing_!" Draco laughed, as he stood upright, still chuckling about Isabella's truth. "I'm going to miss that...and that facial expression," Draco grinned as he took in her sight. "Come here, I want a hug before you go," Draco told her as he pulled her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, still grinning as if the world were to end tomorrow. Isabella on the other hand, had lightly wrapped her arms around him, staring into space with the same facial expression as before. He pulled away, looking at her. "Go onto the train, you don't want to miss your friends do you?"

Isabella sat there, confused by the fact that Draco didn't believe her-neither did Pansy or Daphne. They just giggled while saying that she would have to die before Harry was close to her. To be honest, they had a point. Isabella couldn't even get to be a meter away from Harry before hiding. Blaise and Theodore on the other hand, were just trying to keep their noses out of it while holding her dogs.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep...look after my two will you?" Isabella smiled. The two boys smiled gently at her. Once she was satisfied, she huddled into a corner and fell asleep.

Isabella woke up by the sudden stop. She sat up; rubbing her neck which had turned sore and looked at around the compartment she shared. The four of them were looking at her as if she were an animal in a cage. Isabella shook it off, standing up to look through the window. They were back in London, which has like heaven calling out to Isabella.

She picked up her trunk while handling her two dogs in the process. Isabella dragged herself out of the compartment only to be helped by Fred and George. They grinned at her as she gave them a warm smile. "Thank you," she sighed as she gave the trunk to the twins.

"Hey, you've got quite a bit and you're like family," the twins told her unison, with a wink. Behind them was Ginny who was chuckling like mad.

"Hey Ginny, do you want _me _to tell them or should I?" Isabella grinned. Ginny quickly stopped laughing, knowing what Isabella was getting at. They started down the tiny lane, to the opened doors. They leapt down, while Fred and George had to jump off at the same time. When Isabella got off, she was attacked by someone leaping onto her. She dropped her two dogs onto the floor by accident as she was leapt on. Isabella stumbled backwards, hitting her back against the train's side.

"Okay, okay, Brittany I missed you too," Isabella smiled. "But get the hell off of me!" Isabella pushed her reluctant friend away, shaking her head. "You aren't going to school in Hogwarts and yet-"

"Fred and George wrote to me, showing how to get in," Brittany cut in. Isabella glared at her friend in disapproval.

"That's cheating!" Isabella whined.

"That's...Isabella...!" Brittany sighed.

"I only said one..." Isabella muttered. Brittany rolled her eyes at her friend.

~~~---~~~

"Oh, how I have missed you!" Isabella whispered as she stared at the white covered high school she was going to during the summer holidays with many other students who were out the country. Brittany and Chloe smiled at her, knowing that she had missed this place for far too long. This high school was the school that she had done the championships in-with the rest of the team-for cheerleading.

"This is the school that we are going to go to as well as Luc, Nicole, Nicole's group and other students we know," Chloe told her. Isabella turned around slowly, her feet making crunchy noises on the snow. She threw them a questioning look but was answered with a look that said you'll find out soon.

"I want to know," Isabella told them, looking at them dangerously. The two girls exchanged worried glances with each other then looked at Isabella. "Well...?"

"Well..." the two girls began with uncertainty. Isabella stood there, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Nicole, Luc and the others that are going to school here during the summer are going to a..." Brittany trailed off very quietly, barely saying half of the sentence.

"Are going to a _what_?" Isabella asked them, looking at one to the other and then back.

"Wiz...ding...schools," Chloe whispered. The two girls looked down at the snow covered floor as Isabella glared at them dangerously. Isabella opened her mouth in shock, while looking at them annoyed.

"You're lying!" Isabella hissed angrily. The two girls' head snapped upwards to look at an angry Isabella. _They're lying; they just want me to-_

"Isabella, the guys go to Durmstrang and the girls-as well as us-go to Beauxbatons!" the two girls told her in unison. Isabella looked at them then sighed gently.

"Yay, I am now in league with Nicole...I'm jumping for joy," Isabella muttered.

"She got 45% or less in all of her exams...she paid her way to stay," Brittany smiled. "Not many students seem to take a liking to her." Isabella instantly grinned at them.

"But can you not tell Nicole that you know?" Chloe asked.

"_Of course_," Isabella nodded; her tone had a tinge of an evil side. "Why would I do such a thing?" The two girls smiled at her, believing _every single word_ that she had said.

"Nicole, I know you're a wizard!" Isabella told her, grinning. Chloe and Brittany were staring at her in shock. They had always known that she had been quite a bit outspoken but this took the cake. Nicole shrugged and took out her wand, which was the quarter of the length of Isabella's.

"Obviously," Nicole smiled. "And I know that you are one too."

"What's there to hide?" Isabella asked, smiling gently. "Besides the fact that you slept with half of the faculty?" Isabella continued to smile while Nicole's changed to a hatred expression.

"So, what if I did?"

"_You did?! Oh, my, god_! I think this'll be the first rumour that had something to do with a thirteen year old, sleeping with teachers!" Isabella laughed.

"I did not and I _am _inferior to you," Nicole grinned.

"How? By you being a few months older than me while I'm on the cheerleading team?"

"At least I don't cry out when I'm in the dark or in an enclosed space!" Nicole snorted. Isabella's jaw slackened as Nicole and her gang laughed at her. "Oh _puh-lease, _you didn't think that I didn't know? Oh, that is utterly fascinating!" Nicole sniggered as she and her group walked away from the shocked Isabella.

"How...how did she know about that?" Isabella asked, her voice straining.

"We...we don't know..." Brittany whispered. "Come on, let's go, Chloe and I can find a way to-"

"Hex her like there was no tomorrow!" Isabella yelled. She widened her eyes and finally thought about that plan. I massive grin, a grin that could have made Draco proud to call her a Malfoy if she were a Malfoy, was on her face.

"Oh...here we go again," the two girls sighed.

Isabella suddenly started off running after Nicole with her two friends behind her. "Come on you two! You go slower than a snail!" Isabella yelled as she continued to run through the snow. Once she caught sight of Nicole's familiar hair she yelled out her name. She saw that Nicole stopped dead-as well as her group-and turned around.

"What is it now, Winters?" Nicole yelled in a laughing tone.

"Happy belated birthday, sweetheart!" Isabella yelled as she pulled out her wand from her coat pocket. She noticed that Nicole was standing on a welcome mat in front of a house and she grinned to this. "Arricneo!" Isabella yelled. The mat from under Nicole's feet threw Nicole off of it, making her fly half a meter away from where she was standing.

"You stupid little bitch!" Nicole shrieked. Isabella shrugged, placed the wand back into her pocket, and turned around to find herself looking at smiling friends.

"You want to go back home?" Isabella asked.

"Yes!" the two girls yelled breathlessly.

The trio walked away from the infuriated Nicole. When they were far away from the scene, Chloe turned to Isabella.

"What happens when a muggle finds out?" she asked.

"I'll get Dumbledore to fix it," Isabella smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait people! I had to keep on re-doing this chapter, over and over again to get it perfect! Well, close enough :P**

**Anyway, any tips on how I could make it better? Any ideas or anything? :P I will try to fit in and the Lockhart hating group will come soon enough :P**

**Review please! good? Bad?**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	23. Chapter 23

"The official hate club of Gilderoy Lockhart will now commence," Isabella stated, as she got onto her stool, behind Brittany's desk. The room was jam packed with people from the area, especially males-preferably the ones with girlfriends as well as the odd married one. "Rule one: always speak ill of this monstrosity, even if you get kicked out the house," Isabella paused for a second then retraced her tracks. "Actually, scratch that, make sure you _don't _get kicked out the house." A round of muttering was received but Isabella waved it off. "Onto the second rule: we need a second rule. Any suggestions?" Isabella asked. A whole bunch of hands flew up into the air, astounding Isabella. She looked over at Chloe and Brittany who got up and walked up to her. When they arrived, each one of them positioned themselves next to her.

"Yes, you...the one with the frizzy hair dude," Brittany pointed out. The frizzy haired person stood up, unsure whether to pitch his idea or not. After around thirty seconds, Brittany sighed impatiently. "Look, I am _not _going to stand here all day...so pitch your idea!" The frizzy haired wizard was startled at how rude she was.

"Well, how about the second rule be that we keep this discreet until he goes off or falls from his throne?" he suggested.

"Eh, why the hell not? Yeah, that can be rule two! Now then, let's skip the rules or you can write them down and stick them in this. (Isabella took out her wand and conjured up a box with a slit at the top.) Now then, the basis of this club is to support our hatred for this retard!" Isabella exclaimed happily. She turned around, staring at a white blank wall. "Brittany...?"

"Fine," she sighed. Isabella clapped her hands in joy for her victory. She pointed her wand at the wall, whispered a spell and a sea blue light shot out of the tip of the wand only to hit the white wall. The blank wall started to pick up some colours and shapes until it was finished, a picture of Gilderoy Lockhart. Isabella turned around to stare at the men and women.

"Finally, who can save me from seeing this person?" Isabella asked jokingly. Nothing came out of the crowd only a cough. Isabella rolled her eyes and looked at the time. It was time to get going to King's Cross. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this will be continued by Brittany's parents next week. Thank you all for coming and wish me luck!"

When everyone left the room, the girls were happy that it turned out to be a success but were upset at the same time.

"Look, we start school next week and-" Chloe was cut off by Isabella.

"_And, _I can't go with you!" Isabella told them as if she had repeated it quite a bit.

"But-," Brittany began.

"No buts or anything! I _cannot _go with you!"

"Who is keeping you back?" Brittany asked.

"More like how many are keeping you back?" Chloe rephrased.

"Well, there are the Weasleys, Hermione, Theodore, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Draco and...Harry Potter," Isabella responded. The two girls stared at her as Isabella shrugged. "Look, I want to get to the train station in one piece," Isabella smiled. The two girls nodded, smiling back at her.

Isabella sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked twice her age that moment. She hadn't been sleeping well nowadays since she kept on having dreams of this basilisk attacking her to death. She didn't know _why_ but she had this feeling that her meeting the basilisk won't be a pretty sight. She shook her head, blinked twice, looked at the mirror and gaped. She was staring at the reflection of the basilisk. She _knew _she should be petrified but why wasn't she? _Must be my imagination...must be...blink twice and everything will be better!_ Before Isabella could get the chance to, Brittany called her name out. Isabella turned away to yell back saying that she was going to go downstairs. She turned back to the mirror only to find the large snake gone. All she was thinking was: _What the bleeeeep?!_

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is WAY too short! XD But I couldn't figure out how to put this chapter into this story :P I made it though! This one is dedicated GinnyMastraniCullen since she (? just guessing LOL!) gave the idea :P Sorry if I got the gender wrong :P **

**Okay, all you guys need to do now is press that button at the bottom and say something! :3 YAAAAY! **

**Oh and the bleeeeep is a word I shall not use this early on :P LOL**


	24. Chapter 24

Isabella was turning red as she heard the story of the unconscious friends of Draco's. She was trying so hard not to laugh-as well as everyone else in the Slytherin Common Room-that she was squealing instead of breathing. Isabella and the group of first year Slytherins were all sitting on the couches. Isabella was digging her nails into the sides with tears of laughter; Daphne had covered her mouth with both of her hands, giggling madly; Pansy was making sure that she wasn't hiding her amusement by laughing loudly; Blaise was shaking his head with a slight grin on his face as well as Theodore; Millicent was crying with laughter; Draco was shaking his head while smiling at the fact that they had quite a bit of delight but Goyle and Crabbe were sinking into their seats, trying to make themselves small.

Isabella had grabbed a pillow and slammed her face against it, shaking uncontrollably as well as laughing _extremely _loudly. Daphne couldn't maintain her giggling, leant over to Isabella, hid her face and started laughing. Pansy was literally on the floor, her fists hitting the floor and was joined with Millicent. Blaise and Theodore had given up their coolness for a laughing fit while Draco was laughing with them. Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones who weren't enjoying every minute of it.

"I...he...you...unconscious...Professor Snape...Filch!" Isabella could barely finish three words without laughing hard. Isabella had suddenly flung her arms around Daphne and both were laughing uncontrollably as well as everyone else in the common room. "That...that...must...have...been..._epic_!" Isabella laughed, just making out the words as she leant away from Daphne. She wiped away her tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Oh dear...that was the best laugh I have ever had! Who agrees with me?" Isabella called out. A round of yeses came from the people in the common room while some of them just couldn't say the word aloud.

"Oh boy that will be a story to tell my children when I grow up," Daphne giggled as she tried to maintain composure after the laughing the fit. Everyone agreed besides the two who tried to shrink into tiny balls. Isabella rolled her eyes which were still watering. She just _couldn't _leave them alone like that. She picked up the hardest pillow she could find and threw it at them. It hit them with a loud thud followed by groans of pain.

"Oh, I'm _so, very sorry_!" Isabella gasped in spite. She put her right hand to her chest, leaning backwards in a shocked way. "I _never _saw you two! I mean, I thought you two were just pigs hiding from a butcher's knife," Isabella grinned which was a grin that made Draco proud of her. Crabbe and Goyle quickly sat up, getting ready to kill her when Draco glared at them. Both of them fell back into their seats, defeated. "Ah, classics...so, what time is it?" Isabella asked as she leant back, closing her eyes.

"Oh it's about nine o'clock," Blaise responded. Isabella's eyes flew open and jumped to her feet. "Why, what's going on?" he asked when Isabella had slipped on her shoes. The first years were watching Isabella scramble around, looking for something until she sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, screw it! I got to go; have to see Dumbledore!" Isabella yelled as she ran to the door.

~~~---~~~

Isabella sat in her usual seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. She might as well have her name on it since she's been in that room more times than she can remember. Dumbledore on the other hand, sat in front of Isabella in content but had an annoyed expression plastered to his face.

"_Why _did you make that club for the people who hate your teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart?" Dumbledore asked her. Isabella sighed, while sinking into her chair into a comfy position.

"Because, _Professor _Dumbledore, I don't like and not many people do like him in our area of England. So, I was like: why the hell not? I mean, nothing can get in the way...only until _this_ happened," Isabella sighed, making it sound so simple that a two year old could figure it out. Dumbledore shook his head at Isabella's reaction. He didn't know what to do with a girl that was so much like their mother.

"Why can't you be more like your father?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I would be a very boring person, wouldn't I?" Isabella responded maliciously. Dumbledore gave her a stern look which Isabella ignored. "Look here, I am pretty happy with my life and I intend on keeping it that way!" Isabella hissed.

"Where did you get your attitude from?" Dumbledore asked, as if he were her father.

"I am _not _your daughter or related to you in anyway," Isabella snarled. She knew she was pushing the boundaries to the limit all the while hoping that she would get suspended.

"Ah, a good point," Dumbledore nodded. Isabella's jaw dropped instantly. He _should _have expelled her or even suspended her but he _didn't. _Isabella jumped to her feet, surprising Dumbledore as well as Fawkes.

"_Why _haven't you expelled me or suspended me?! Most schools would have done it by now and you _haven't! _I've used poor language, I've been doing things that are against school policies, and I jinxed a few people in and out of school. So, _why the hell haven't you suspended me yet?!_"

There was an awkward silence between the two people in the room. Isabella's chest went up and down at a rate that showed she was frustrated. Dumbledore had remained calm through the outburst. After a while, Isabella sat back down, her chest still rising and falling in a very noticeable way.

"Miss Winters, I and the staff have only put up with it because you are-"

"Don't give me that bull," Isabella hissed. "You're going to say that I'm maturing faster than everyone else because I'm this god forsaken angel!" Dumbledore just blinked, not knowing what to say or do about this.

"Isabella, you have to listen to me. You _need _to be treated-"

"No, _no _I _do not_," Isabella told him firmly, shaking her head a tiny bit. "What _I _need is for _you_ to tell me _why_ I _should _look after _Harry Potter_." The twinkle from Dumbledore's eyes vanished instantly. He had never gotten around to telling her that as she had always gotten a bit angry over her looking after him. "And don't say that my mother is the one that told you to tell me to do this."

Dumbledore stood up, turned his back to Isabella and walked up to the paintings. "Isabella, do you think Harry would remember you if he saw you?"

"Um, no," Isabella answered him.

"Isabella, do you think that your father is still alive?" Dumbledore asked, once again, Isabella answered no. "Do you think that acting like this would help bring your mother back?"

Silence. After a year and a bit of talking, getting to the point of things while meandering around the houses to get to that point as well as the bickering, Isabella was silent. She had shrunk in her seat, knowing that she couldn't say anything to it. What _could _she say about it? Was she supposed to say that she was acting like this because it was part of her? She _knew _that was a lie, she _knew_ that Draco would say that she had always been a silent girl before her mother's death and she couldn't retaliate.

Isabella averted her eyes to look at the magnificent phoenix standing on its little ledge. It just shone brightly at that moment. The phoenix regarded her with gloomy eyes, unlike weeks ago when they were gleaming like Dumbledore's had. The two continued to stare at each other until Isabella suddenly saw a bright green light emitting from the phoenix. Isabella cringed immediately whilst screaming out loud as well as covering her eyes from the blinding light.

Dumbledore just stared at the girl in shock as she recoiled from the bird, screaming in fear. "Isabella...ISABELLA!" Dumbledore roared over the screaming. Isabella's screeching died down but was whimpering in terror. "Look at me," he told her. He watched as Isabella uncovered her eyes slowly, while turning to face him. Tears were making their way down her cheeks; her eyes were red and glossy. The whimpering died down but Isabella had started to hiccough. "Calm down...you don't have to tell me about what you saw but-"

"Tell me," Isabella suddenly told him. Dumbledore looked at her gently, confused at what to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me. Who...who opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Isabella asked.

"I believe you know..." he whispered.

"Tom Riddle opened the Chamber...?"

"Indeed, but I want to tell you something about him," Dumbledore told her in an urgent matter.

"What?" Isabella whispered, knowing that she was taught _not _to use monosyllabic words.

"Tom Riddle didn't know how to love-as many people would know-but he had a close follower, whom he appreciated, during his school years. She was in Slytherin and was the cousin of your father's, father's mother," Dumbledore explained. Isabella blinked, not knowing where this was going at all. "She was fond of him as well but that all changed when something disastrous happened."

"What happened?" Isabella whispered, eyeing him with interest.

"During the time when Voldemort was growing strong, Jenny, that was her name, had gone out to recruit more Death Eaters. She had collected up quite a few willing participants," Dumbledore's voice then turned grave. "But they got her."

"What happened to her? Who got her?" Isabella asked.

"Some rogue wizards attacked her while they were using the floo network. She was about to go when they grabbed her and ran off. Voldemort went into rage, found the wizards and by that time she was dead." Dumbledore sat there, waiting for a response. Isabella just coughed so Dumbledore continued. "Bellatrix was just like her but Jenny just had more of what Voldemort would like in a Death Eater. The problem with Jenny was that she was failing to realize that he was just luring her into his circle so that he could use her but _I _was wrong. He went there to avenge her death."

"What happened to the wizards?"

"Well, they died before Voldemort could get to her. Jenny tried to do a spell but backfired," Dumbledore whispered.

"Do you regret it?" Isabella asked. "Do you regret not saving her?"

"Sometimes...yes," Dumbledore responded quietly. "You see, she was a little spy for us but she was just going farther away from us. She had two choices."

"She chose Voldemort..." Isabella whispered. Dumbledore nodded. "But, I don't see _why _I have anything to do with that!"

"Well, I don't want you choosing the wrong decision if Voldemort comes back. He'll be stronger, much more manipulative and he'll do anything to get to what he wants," Dumbledore explained. Isabella nodded. "Leave now...you need your rest," Dumbledore told her after a while. Isabella nodded, stood up and left.

The door closed behind her with a loud bang. _Why _does everything happen to _her_?! _What _was so special about this Jenny person? She wanted answers and the way she was going to get her answers was by using the diary again.

* * *

**So much for randomness XD Okay, so, Jenny was like this loyal Death Eater which resembled Isabella and Sarah a lot-which I will explain in the next chapter. Don't worry though, definitely NO incest, *shivers at the thought*. :]  
**

**Sorry for the late updating...I think and sorry for not responding to some of your private messages or reviews XD I've been taking time off and my interent has been real slow and I cannot download a damn thing from Limewire. ¬.¬**

**PLEASE PLEASE review :]  
**

**~~~vampire-****angel1996~~~**


	25. Chapter 25

Isabella just stared out of her window lazily. She was waiting for Ginny to knock on her door-or just let herself in-so that she could be given the diary. She had been sitting there for about an hour, waiting for Ginny to arrive. _What a waste of a day off this is_. Isabella continued to look out of her window only to be taken aback by the presence of the twins. They were waving their arms maniacally to get her attention and once they did get her attention, they made a motioning sign for her to open her window. Isabella, not caring is it was going to be a stupid comment, opened it. One the window opened, a gentle breeze made its way into her room.

"What?" she yelled out.

"We were wondering-after you get what you want from Ginny of course-if you could go to Hogsmeade with us?" the twins called back. Isabella looked away from them, thinking _how_ she could get to Hogsmeade. "Use the second map!" they told her as if they heard her thoughts. Without hesitation, Isabella gave them two thumbs up which was received happily by the twins.

She quickly shut the window closed as she heard Ginny clear her throat. Seconds before, Isabella was discussing with the twins about the exits leading to Hogsmeade until Ginny came. Isabella swivelled around in her chair and grinned at her sheepishly. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her then her jaw dropped.

"You like one of them don't you?" Ginny grinned. Isabella took offence to that statement only to retaliate with sign language that both of them knew. "Okay, chill, I just came by to give you the diary," Ginny sighed. Isabella hadn't noticed until now that Ginny was starting to look just a bit sickly looking.

"Are you okay...?" Isabella asked as she stood up and started walking towards her friend.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," Ginny smiled. Isabella shook her head, knowing that she was lying. Isabella opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Ginny thrust the book into Isabella's chest. "I...I have to go...see you!" Ginny told her and was off before Isabella could say anything.

"I was just about to say that her shoelaces were untied..." Isabella whispered. When her portrait door closed, she heard a loud bang from the staircase. "You wouldn't listen," Isabella smiled.

Isabella sat at her desk, staring at the blank page in front of her. She didn't know how to start a conversation with a book with the topic she was going to ask. Looking away from the book, she paused to stare at two robins outside her window; she decided that she was turning mad. No normal person would start a conversation with a book-that would answer back of course. Then again, what would she have expected from the magical world.

She picked up her biro pen from the table, which should have been a quill but she was just lazy. Before she could put the tip of the biro onto paper, she stumbled out of chair in shock as the diary started writing. She jumped up and quickly sat back down. She was being patient as the diary kept on writing but was waiting anxiously.

_What do you want from me now, Winters? If it is anything to do with my past then forget it. I will only answer questions-that are from you-about the school, the chamber, the basilisk and nothing more. As you can see, I don't need any child to be bossed around with._

Isabella's gaze hardened quickly. She too wasn't going to get pushed around by some book which had a mind of its own. She sat back down, grabbed her pen then put her pen to paper.

_Yeah, well, you have no choice. I can burn you like I did with Draco's diary and say that it accidentally caught on fire. If you don't burn, I'll just rip you apart, get a knife, stab this diary, put mercury on it as well as gasoline, get a match, light it, get a lorry to run this over and then get kindergarteners to trample over it._

_While it's still alight?_

Isabella glared at the diary. _Trying to be cocky? _Isabella thought. Cockiness was her specialty and no one-or in this case a book-will take it away from her. To be honest, she couldn't think of a smart comeback so she settled with hitting a soft part. Hard.

_Tell me about Jenny. You know her right? My relative who died for your sake all those years ago. Oh, you might not remember her because she didn't mean a thing to you! _

A deadly pause came when Isabella placed the exclamation mark. She was thinking that she went overboard, just a bit, with the comeback. After a minute or so, the diary responded with one word.

_Jenny... _

_So...can you help me out here and tell me about her?_

Another pause. Isabella was getting just a bit impatient. 'Just a bit' was a loose statement to be quite frank. An example of this was by her throwing her pen across the room out of impatience. She sat there, staring at the pen, hoping that some kind of force would bring it back to her. The pen did come back...because of Pocket. "Thank you," Isabella whispered as she took the pen back. She patted the dog's head only for the dog to trot back to Dolly's side. Isabella rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat to find herself looking at a paragraph.

_Jenny Winters was one of my loyal companies. She would do whatever it would take for me to stay alive-just as I did for her. The only reason I did so was because she was the first one to ever taken a stand against Dumbledore for doing so-just like you and your mother. You have taken your stand besides this Draco boy as he has done for you. Your mother had taken her stand besides everyone who needed her help and they did so back to her. _

Isabella finished reading it, only for the text to disappear but reappear with another paragraph.

_She adored me, just like all my subjects, but I couldn't give back that emotion as I cannot feel that emotion. I admit that I do not feel love. There was this aura from her that I couldn't comprehend but it lured me to her-not that I have anything against it. That aura continued whenever I was around her or when she was living. That was how I knew that she died._

Isabella gaped at what the diary wrote. He really did care for her; it was evident in how he wrote the two paragraphs. Isabella was about to put her pen on the paper when the paragraph disappeared...yet again.

_I know Dumbledore told you about how she died, but I got one of my death eaters to cover it up. A werewolf-one that was made by Fenrir Greyback-attacked her all those years ago. I felt betrayed by Greyback's pack, he promised not to lay a finger on her and they did. I went into frenzy, found the werewolf and killed it. My connection between myself with the werewolves weakened afterwards. I was in a state of depression, much more so than I was in the orphanage. _

Isabella gazed at the last word, _orphanage. _She hadn't known he was in an orphanage let alone having strong feelings-not love but a caring state-for one of her relatives.

_I was weak for a while; it was like losing a family member-like I had any. I felt like you did when you lost your mother. I know because Ginny told me. _

Isabella remembered those nights of depression and crying in the corner of the room all those years ago. She was so lonely at the time that only a few people could crack her nutshell; one of them was Draco. Isabella then recalled the night when Draco pushed door open, found her in the corner of the room, cowering in fear of the dark. On that very night a thunder storm had occurred, making the room turn ghostly. He had raced up to her, cradling her in his arms while trying to stop the tears from falling. He would keep on whispering to her that everything would be alright, while hugging her gently. For the first time in many years, Isabella thought that Draco was right.

_You see, I had a softer side but that was the only time. I cared for her a lot but she was the only one-and will be the only one-who could break this hatred shield. _

Isabella gaped at how much he actually _did _care for this character called Jenny. Isabella thought that if Tom Riddle could love he could be her relative right now. Isabella cringed dramatically at the thought.

_Ah...thanks for...the...um...help_.

Isabella closed the book and stared dreamily out the window. She wondered if there was actually hope that a guy would sweep her off her feet like in Snow White. _Damn fantasies...the only person who did that was Charlie and that was because I broke my leg. _She shook her head. Dreams should just be left as dreams.

"I better find the map and get my ass over to Hogsmeade," Isabella whispered as she stood up, stretching. "Afterwards, I shall talk to Dumbledore and say what a git he was for telling me a complete story that was just a cover."

Isabella walked over to her trunk but couldn't help looking back at the diary which was lying on her table. _Maybe there was hope in the beginning for Tom Riddle. _

_**

* * *

**_

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have made Isabella a sucker for love. :] Anyway, there was one part of the chapter that I shall incoperate for the future of Isabella in the fifth book. :D

Anyway, I'm sorry for updating later than I had expected. I was supposed to update yesterday but I was tired not to say i'm tired now but...you get the picture. :P

Gah, I just love how I make Draco seem so nice and all whenever he's around people he doesn't have to act around. I mean, people can have two faces can't they? So, if people start telling me that Draco was way too out of character, I'll just respond saying that Draco had two sides. Simple? :P

Please review! Tips or anything will help and some ideas would be great on what you want to see in the next chapter. I'll make sure there will be hell going down in the next chapter XD

~~~vampire-angel1996~~~


	26. Chapter 26

Isabella found herself gapping at the map. According to this map, there were several possibilities of getting out of the school to go to Hogsmeade. Three of them, Isabella thought, were just suicide attempts to actually get _to _Hogsmeade. One of them was by the tree that nearly killed Ron and Harry. Isabella looked away from the map, pondering about _actually _going through that root. She shook her head and resumed her hunting for routes. Another route-one that hadn't appeared on the map she saw last year-was right next to Filch's office. _I have a death wish for going that way. _The next one, which was another suicide attempt-was by going out the front gate of Hogwarts. Isabella turned away from the map to look at her two dogs. She _could _go that way but that meant walking out onto the grounds, sneaking around, jinxing Filch and Professor McGonagall as she walked out of the castle's grounds. That would then mean giving Dumbledore a jinx, which would have been epically awesome...if she just wasn't as lazy as she was now. Isabella turned her attention back to the map and checking out the rest of the routes. The rest were either too far away, too much trouble or she was just plain lazy to get out. Sighing, she chose to take the route next to Filch's office since it was the nearest.

Isabella was keeping an eye on the map as she was walking to Filch's office. She had no intention of getting a detention for something she should get suspended for then again, she would be burnt at the stake before getting suspended. Isabella noticed that Filch was on his way back to his office, going extremely slowly. _Must still be mourning over his cat_. Isabella took out her wand and whispered, "_mischief managed_." She closed up the parchment, bent back slightly and slipped it delicately into her Emus. Nobody was around there at that moment since they were doing work, correcting work or marking it or even lazing about their class. Smug, Isabella slowed down her pace by a notch. She wasn't in any hurry, well, that was a lie. She wanted to see the twins quite a bit; it had been a few weeks since they last saw each other. She kept on getting detentions for very _little _things.

_A couple of weeks ago..._

Isabella sat in her DADA class, bored half to death since she wasn't learning anything particularly interesting. To pass the time, she, Draco and the other students were sending notes around to each other. The other students included people who Isabella thought would _never _do such a thing, two of them were Blaise and Theodore. The two boys were always the ones who would sit there contently, pretending to listen so that they wouldn't get into trouble-unlike Isabella who would get a horn from her bag and play it. But listening to something about looking after your hair using pixie dust would definitely put you off looking like you were interested.

"So, you get a pixie like so and squeeze it gently-I learnt this from when I went to America-and then you..." Lockhart was saying as the note arrived in front of Isabella and Draco. It really wasn't a note; it was more like a note pad since people kept on magically gluing the tops of the paper together. The two of them looked at what was written and couldn't help but laugh. Daphne had gone on, sarcastically, about how amazing his hair is as well as going as far as saying that he had gotten a brain transplant and that the brain rejected him. Isabella stifled a laugh but had to bite her knuckles to read what Draco had just pointed out. The one that Draco pointed at was written by Tracey and it read:

'Oh, how the days that I had fallen for such a man as yourself my Professor. It has come to a time where I would never lose my virginity to you let alone allow you to show me what is right or wrong. I might as well get Isabella to teach me while getting ourselves thrown out the school. Then again, I would date Draco Malfoy before I could date you...no offence Draco. Oh how your nauseating face makes me want to puke on Professor Snape, how your annoying voice goes on about how ugly you are and don't let me forget that your body...I would prefer watching Blaise strip than watch you do it. Ah, sweet young love! But...I am serious...I do think that you have a nauseating face, a very annoying voice and how your body looks like my mother's breasts...um...yeah...they're kind of saggy. Oh and most of those insults are courteous of Isabella Winters.'

Isabella and Draco gave each other high fives only to burst into a fit of laughter which resulted into Lockhart glaring at them. The two of them coughed, trying to hide their laughter while putting their hands up at the same time. "Yes, what do you want, Winters?" Lockhart asked in an annoyed voice. Isabella turned to face Draco who had put his hand down but was turning read in the face. He turned to face her, shaking his head a little, trying to persuade Isabella to not saying anything. "Your question Miss Winters?" Lockhart asked impatiently. Isabella turned to face him with a huge grin plastered to her face.

"Is it true that your body looks like saggy breasts?" Isabella asked aloud. The room burst into laughter while Lockhart's face turned ghostly white. "Is it? I mean, I've seen worst bodies, Crabbe and Goyle's when they're in their swimming trunks, but I bet yours takes the cake!" Isabella smirked as the class flew into a laughing frenzy. Draco was literally hitting his head against the table slightly, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent fell out of their chairs, Blaise and Theodore were laughing with everyone even Crabbe and Goyle were laughing.

"Detention, Miss Winters," Lockhart told her through gritted teeth. Isabella cocked her head to the side only to smirk like the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"While I am on this topic, did you know Tracey and I would rather watch Blaise strip," Isabella smiled. Isabella heard Blaise laughing even harder than everyone else in the room. They had to hand it to her; she was quite bold on saying that to a teacher.

"Two detentions, Miss Winters."

"You know...you look absolutely fugly," Isabella smiled. "In the muggle side we have _sexy _guys who don't use fairies as hair products." Everyone by now was either on the floor, clutching at their sides or hitting their heads against the desk.

"Four detentions," Lockhart told her in a dangerous tone.

"_Just _four? Oh okay, I'm going to raise the roof with all this insulting. I also heard that you went for a brain transplant...too bad the brain rejected you." Isabella paused for a minute only to put on a wicked smile. "Wow, the brain's smarter than you could ever be!" Isabella sat back in her chair as she listened to the music of laughter entering her ears.

"_Five detentions_," Lockhart sneered.

"Oh, I'm going to show you how you look like," Isabella smiled. She picked up her bag from the floor, dug her hand into bag until her fingers wrapped around the object and pulled it out. She placed the item onto the desk, threw her bag onto the floor, picked up the item only to find a mirror. "Look at the mirror and what do you see?" Isabella told him. Lockhart sighed, picked up the mirror and looked at himself. After a few seconds, Lockhart gasped in horror. He dropped the mirror which was followed by shattering glass. "Bad professor! Now you have seven years of bad luck! Tsk, I know, you look fugly right?"

"_8 detentions!" _

"I bet you weren't really in Ravenclaw...you aren't smart enough to be in that group. You _must _have been in Hufflepuff. Because, I've got to say, _what the hell is a Hufflepuff_?" Isabella grinned. If the Hufflepuffs were in that class, Isabella knew that the Hufflepuffs wouldn't have taken her seriously. She was linked to some of the people in that house by either her parents, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco or she had met them.

"10 detentions and 50 points off of Gryffindor!"

"Oi, Lockhart!" Isabella called as Lockhart turned around.

"What?" Lockhart yelled back.

"I would rather do it with Theodore than let you teach me how to make myself look like a pretty boy," Isabella grinned.

_Back to present day..._

Isabella smiled at how many detentions she had gotten that day, probably over 15 detentions. Most of them were from Lockhart but it was worth it...that's what everyone had been saying to her. Sighing contently, she arrived to the left of Filch's door. Looking around behind her, making sure she wasn't being watched by anyone or anyone coming, she turned around to face the wall. _Now to find the way out_. Isabella pressed her hands against the wall only to roam around it, checking if there were any loose bricks. Shaking her head, she pressed against the wall lightly and started roaming around again. _Nothing. _In frustration, Isabella kicked her right foot at the wall only to bring her knee up so she could hug her foot. She hopped on one foot as she turned away from the wall, cursing loudly until she heard something behind her. Slowly, she set her foot down and turned around to find herself staring at a passageway. _Cool. _

Isabella took a step forward only to have a heavy hand land on her shoulder. "My, my, my, someone is in a lot of trouble...aren't we?" a familiar voice Isabella know only too well. Filch pulled her out of the threshold and turned her around roughly. "We are going straight up to Dumbledore and-"

"Not if I can help it," Isabella growled. She took a deep breath in, cringing slightly at the feeling of pain striking through her body. She closed her eyes, trying to cut the pain out but was no use. She could feel her body transforming into something else, making Filch yelp out in surprise.

Once the pain subsided, Isabella opened her eyes only to make a lynx noise. She looked at Filch who was pointing at her as if she were an animal...loose statement really. Isabella backed away from Filch, turned around swiftly and made a run down the passageway.

Isabella heard the passageway entrance close behind her as well as swears being heard from Filch behind the door. The passageway was alight by the torches of fire on the walls; by the looks of things, this passage was only one passage. An early assumption but it was better to think better optimistically than thinking that she could get lost forever, die of starvation only to be found several years later by Dumbledore. _Oh yeah, I'm being _very _optimistic. _

Filch was huffing and puffing while holding onto his chest. He was getting old, yes, but his job was to keep students under his eye but failed. _Only one girl! She's just as bad-or probably worse-than those terrible twins. _Filch turned around slowly, his energy drained by the constant yelling as well as trying to hammer the door down with his fist. His back hunched over slightly, he marched his way down the hall to get to someone's classroom.

"Why does blood like Sarah's go down through the generations?" Filch muttered under his breath. "Those troublemakers are always up to no good; of course she would find a way to turn into an animagus." Filch continued his constant muttering until he arrived at Professor McGonagall's classroom. He opened the door, not regarding if she was busy or not and let himself in.

No one was in the classroom besides Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Filch's jaw dropped in horror. _They were just near the incident but didn't know it was happening?_ Filch cringed as he was brought out of his thoughts as Dumbledore called out his name. He recovered himself, shaking his head slowly.

"Sir, one of our second year students has made a run for it," Filch announced. Filch watched as Professor McGonagall spun round quickly, dropping something during the process with a gasp. "A young Gryffindor," Filch smiled darkly as he watched Professor McGonagall's face contort.

"Who was it, Argus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not Miss Winters. Surely not her, she was told that she would get detention every evening if she did anything-" Professor McGonagall was cut off by Filch.

"It is her and she has a little secret up her sleeve," Filch told them.

"Which is...?" Professor McGonagall pressed.

"Argus...surely she hasn't acquired that amount of power just yet? She is only-"

"I believe she does, sir," Filch grinned.

"What...what is happening? What has happened to her?" Professor McGonagall shrieked. She was absolutely, without a doubt scared that something happened to Isabella or what she acquired by the sounds of things. Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head as he told her to calm down.

"Minerva, Argus has just witnessed Isabella turn into an animagus," Dumbledore sighed. Professor McGonagall's face turned into a ghostly white colour. After a very quiet moment, Dumbledore turned to Argus who had an abnormally happy facial expression. "What is her animagus?" he asked silently.

"Her animagus is more of a feline animal, something similar to her mother's," Filch replied hastily.

"Description, Argus, what does she look like?" Professor McGonagall snapped at him, changing her attitude in an instant.

"Something like a white fox..." Filch trailed off, noticing that he didn't _actually _see what her animagus was. _Brilliant, now she can use this against me and say that I was lying as well as say that I have something against. _Filch's mind suddenly raced through the hell he had to go with her mother as well as James, Lupin, Sirius and the odd Peter Pettigrew appearances. "That didn't help at all...did it?" Filch guessed. The two adults in front of him nodded which resulted into Filch backing quickly out of the room. _Those bothersome kids...why can't they be just like Lily Potter? _

Isabella had morphed back into her human shape, felling a little bit shaken. Spending 10 minutes in a lynx body can really get to you, especially the thought about getting killed by Dumbledore. The first part was a lie but the second part was definitely the reason that made her shaken. Dumbledore would eat her or set her on fire...either way, she'll get burnt at the stake. _He wasn't being very specific when I asked him about becoming an animagus. _

"_Absolutely, under no circumstances, may you have the legality to become an animal," Dumbledore told her in a firm tone. _

"_But Professor McGonagall-"_

"_She is a certified animagus. Something you wouldn't understand."_

Isabella sighed, knowing that she was dead when she made her way through the front entrance with the twins. Closing her eyes, she imagined the freedom with everything in arms length only to avert it to butterbeer. She missed the taste of butterbeer. The last one she had was when the twins came back from their first Hogsmeade trip that year, well, as a matter of speaking, the last she had was last week when they snuck into the kitchen.

She was thrown out of her fantasies when she slammed into a wall. She fell down, shook her head only to open her eyes quickly to find herself looking at a wall. Sighing knowingly, she got to her feet and kicked the wall. Her eyes widened, trying to fight back to the urge to cry as the portal to the other side opened.

Isabella stared at the scenery in front of her only to gasp as she found the twins staring at her, pointing. Her jaw dropped, her dark brown eyes on the other hand, showed mischief. She stepped out and started walking towards them. "Okay, I made the first break out of Hogwarts as a second year in _my _year. I am going to be in a whole lot of hell when I get back there but, it was _so _worth it," Isabella told them in a mischievous tone as she walked up to them.

"Who caught you?" George asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Filch," Isabella sighed, smiling as she stopped in front of them.

"How did you get away?" Fred asked as he pulled her in for a hug. Isabella pulled away from him to clear her throat. "You pull away from a hug...which was from _me_?" Fred gasped. Isabella rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help smiling.

"I blinded him with my awesomeness," Isabella told them gleefully. The twins exchanged a similar look only to give their look to Isabella who gave in. "Fine, I turned into my animagus," Isabella told them truthfully.

"Liar," the twins told her immediately. Isabella looked around and found no one around. She walked away from them. During her walk, bit by bit did she turn into her animagus which received gasps from Fred and George. She turned around to show them that she wasn't lying. Her animagus was a lynx, with silver-greyish silky fur while the underside of the lynx was white, including the neck and chin. The fur was marked with black spots with a random pattern. On the forehead, she had dark brown stripes as well as on the back. She had large webbed and furred paws as well as a short bobbed tail with an all-black tip, black tufts of hair on its ears with a long grey-and-white ruff.

Isabella walked up to them, changing back to her human self again. "You want to take that back?" Isabella asked. The twins nodded sheepishly which Isabella grinned at. "Now, I'm thirsty and where the hell am I?" Isabella questioned, looking around curiously.

"Well, everyone is now at the Three Broomsticks and you just came out of a wall next to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop," the twins answered.

"So...let's go to the Three Broomsticks?" Isabella smiled.

"But _Percival _is there with a girl," Fred began.

"Do _you _know anything about that?" George ended. Isabella stared at them blankly. She remembered the threat that Percy could use against her. It would ruin her reputation.

"No, nothing at all," Isabella responded quickly. Fred and George looked at each other, knowing she was hiding something but didn't press on.

Isabella sat in between the twins, giggling furiously as she started her tenth drink of firewhiskey. The maximum amount Lucius would allow her was two glasses, but knowing Isabella, she would have gone overboard. The twins on the other hand, were amazed at the people surrounding them as they stared at Isabella in amazement. In five minutes she had four drinks and were wondering she was trying to beat her mother's record for drinking 100 drinks in ten minutes.

"Are you seriously going to try and beat your mother's drinking record of 100 drinks?" Fred asked her.

"My mum had-" Isabella hiccupped mid-sentence, "100 drinks?"

"Oh crap," George whispered as they were about to set off a bomb which was Isabella.

"OI! BRING OVER 100 MORE FIREWHISKEYS! SARAH DAVIES'S DAUGHTER IS GOING TO BEAT HER RECORD!" Isabella yelled. Everyone around the table yelled out as encouragement as a server came over with 90 pewter tanks filled with firewhiskey. The server placed it on the table slowly, wondering if this was a bad idea. She had heard the rumour of Sarah going off in drunkenly, nearly destroying Zonko's in the process. Another reason why she did that was because Isabella was _under _17, just like her mother. Isabella gave the server the money as well as a large tip.

"Do you think this is safe?" George whispered to Fred. Fred shook his head slowly as he watched in amazement as Isabella drank quickly.

"She's going to beat the record!" a random student, probably from Gryffindor, yelled out.

Everyone on the table even Fred and George who didn't have any idea why though, were chanting, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

After three minutes, there was a pile of 90 pewter tanks to the left side of the table. Everyone stared in admiration as she continued to chug down more firewhiskey. During the thirty seconds, she finished the last ten pewter tanks. When she finished the last drink, she jumped to feet and yelled out loud in triumph which was followed by everyone else.

"HELL YEAH BABY!" Isabella yelled drunkenly. Following that, everybody stared in amusement at Isabella at what she was doing, something Isabella would not have probably done if she was sober.

Isabella jumped onto the table and the next following moments were so quick that even the twins were surprised. Isabella started to dance on top of the table, like in an Ashley Tisdale music video, while getting praise from everyone. Nothing like that happened everyday, well it would have if there was less rules. Out of nowhere, Percy appeared, literally pulled Isabella off the table only to be received by a slap from Isabella. The room fell silent as Isabella glared angrily at Percy.

"You. Asshole," Isabella sneered. Percy's eyes widened as he stared at the girl who was maturing right in front of his eyes. Only twelve, she was dancing as if she was in club, drunk like she was in a club and just being, well, older than she actually was. Not to forget that she had just sworn at him.

"Detention," Percy snapped at, "two."

"Oh, cry me a river!" Isabella yelled. "I broke the most detentions in one day!"

"And you think that that is a good thing?" Percy yelled back at her.

"Uh...reputation!"

"Uh, don't care! Twenty points off of Gryffindor!" Percy announced.

Everyone gasped as everyone heard a bone break. Isabella Winters had just _punched _Percival Weasley's nose. Percy's had flew to his nose, checking if there was blood and there was as well as pain.

"FIVE DETENTIONS!" Percy yelled.

"Oh, I'm _soooo _scared!" Isabella barked. At that moment, the twins jumped to their feet, grabbed one of Isabella's arms only to drag her out the room. When they were doing their job, Isabella threw nasty remarks at Percy which resulted into Percy yelling back at her with his own insults.

When they were outside, Isabella pushed the twins away from her and started marching her way back to the village. The twins looked at each other in despair, knowing that the best idea was to catch up to Isabella. The twins started running after Isabella, noticing that she had made distance in a matter of seconds. They kept on running until they saw Isabella walking into the main area of Hogsmeade which made them run as fast as they could.

Once they caught up to her, they both grabbed one of her arms and pulled her back. They dragged her off to one of the alleys in between two random shops. Fred pushed her up against the wall which made Isabella roll her eyes lazily. "What the hell were you thinking?" Fred snapped at her angrily. Isabella shrugged lazily.

"Shrugging isn't an answer!" George hissed. Isabella shrugged again. "Where were going to go?"

"To...the...shop...of...musikey!" Isabella announced happily. "Musikey...whiskey...FIREWHISKEY! I WANT FIREWHISKEY!" Isabella yelled.

"NO!" the twins fired back. Isabella glared at them, put her hand into her jacket pocket, took it out to reveal a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Mine," she hissed as the twins tried to take it away from her. In a blink of an eye, Isabella was walking out of the alley while drinking.

"I think we are in a whole load of trouble," Fred whispered as he stared at the now empty alley.

"No, more like we are going to be buried alive by mum," George told him.

"Why?" Fred asked him, turning to look at him.

"Percy is going to tell mum and dad," George sighed unhappily.

Filch stood at the entrance of the school, looking about for any students coming back. Couples have come back, only to be whispering about something to do with Isabella and a drink; Filch couldn't catch what type of drink it was though. So, he stood there, waiting for something miraculous to happen when he heard the familiar shuffling of one Isabella Winters. He grinned to himself, knowing that he had her, big time.

He stood there, legs slightly apart and his hands behind his back. He was tapping his foot until he saw Isabella. His jaw dropped as he saw the sight of her, she was walking clumsily, slowly and had bright red cheeks. She looked drunk which he assumed that she _was _actually drunk. He heard her hiccup loudly as well as a few other people behind her.

Isabella walked through the gates slowly but stopped besides Filch. "You...you are in a _whole lot _of trouble," Filch chuckled. "Going against the ministry, going against school rules...you'll never go far in life. Have you seen your fam-?" Filch was cut off as Isabella punched his cheek but followed onto his nose. He fell backwards only to fall onto his butt. Satisfied, Isabella walked off, swaying slightly.

Filch shook his head slightly, his mouth slightly opened as he looked after Isabella but turned his attentions to a group of people giggling. He looked at the group of teenagers who were pointing at him, laughing as well as gossiping. They walked on still laughing the last thing he heard from the group was: "What a lame freak, he got beaten up by a twelve year old."

Inside of the school Isabella had been dragged off by Professor McGonagall to Professor Dumbledore's office. She had grabbed her arm roughly, tightening her grip when Isabella was trying to get out of the grip. Once they arrived in front of Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall was practically punching the door until she heard it was okay for her to walk in. She pushed the door open with quite a lot of strength, which got Isabella thinking.

"Albus, Miss Winters has gone against rules, rules of rules, rules of rules of rules from the ministry by the minister!" Professor McGonagall told Dumbledore upfront. Dumbledore looked at Isabella to Professor McGonagall only to look back at his work.

"What did she do?" Professor Dumbledore asked, thinking it wouldn't be as bad as Professor McGonagall was making it sound.

"First of all, she disrespected one of the staff, more precisely Gilderoy Lockhart. Secondly, she punched one of the staff, Argus Filch. Thirdly, she left the castle without anyone's acknowledgment-"

"It would have worked if Filch didn't get in the way," Isabella slurred.

"Fourthly, she used inappropriate language towards a teacher, one again Gilderoy Lockhart. Fifthly, she turned into an animagus without the ministry's approval. Sixthly, she drank Firewhiskey under the age of 17-"

"It's not like my mother didn't do it," Isabella muttered loudly.

Ignoring Isabella, Professor McGonagall continued, "Seventhly, she disrespected school property."

"What did she deface?" Dumbledore asked as he looked away from his work to look at Isabella.

"Everything in Gilderoy's office," she responded.

"Well, he had it coming-"

"How many drinks?" Dumbledore asked.

"It isn't that much," Isabella smiled.

"_How much?" _Dumbledore pressed.

"One hundred and ten," Isabella sighed. The room fell silent which resulted into Dumbledore shaking his head.

"Is there more?" Dumbledore asked. Professor McGonagall nodded quickly. "Isabella, I will have to write to your guardians and you shall have detention with Professor Lockhart, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall _and _Filch," Dumbledore told her.

"That's nothing," Isabella slurred.

"_150 _points will be deducted from Gryffindor," Dumbledore told her.

"Shit," Isabella whispered.

* * *

**Finally, I update! Sorry guys, I've been revising for my mocks for SATS-Yeah, British Curriculum :P But, my teachers are incredibly stupid: Go on the internet to find practice papers and hopefully you won't find the ones you are going to do for your mocks. Everyone in the class: *goes on the internet, finds 2009 papers, practices, prints out mark scheme* *Day of the test for Math* On the front cover, 2009. WOW! Now everyone cheated :P We haven't learnt much from that have we? :P**

**NOW THEN! I TOLD you there was going to be some hell, but I couldn't put much more since I was dying to update :D But I mean, that is enough right? :P**

**Okay, I kind of did this chapter with Isabella with what I was doing when I was twelve: punching guys. And my friends: swearing as if there was no tomorrow. :P So, don't get too annoyed that a 12 year old swore, it's kind of typical. Hell, mine was when I was 10 :P XD**

**So please review! Anything that could help would be taken seriously. Burning, I will try and ignore :P or I'll have the guts to respond saying why the hell did they respond in the first place XD **

**Oh and I need help: Has anyone watched Kickass? Because, I want to watch it and is Arabian Nights out yet? :P Yeah, movies, typical XD **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	27. Chapter 27

Isabella's detentions couldn't have gone any worse they were a lot worse than the twins detentions. The twins had detentions because they had taken her to Hogsmeade as well as allowing her to drink Firewhiskey. The twins and Isabella had gotten howlers. Isabella had gotten two; the twins had gotten just one but were less deadly than Isabella's. The first letter had arrived during breakfast, before Harry or Ron was in the room. The letter was from Mrs Weasley, and that was deadly. Another flew in after the one from Mrs Weasley and that was the one Isabella was frightened of. The letter was from Lucius Malfoy.

_During breakfast that day..._

Isabella sat quietly in between Draco and Pansy. No one dared to bring up the incident of Hogsmeade, to be honest, they were frightened since she could easily beat them up. Moving her food around her plate with a fork. She kept her eyes on her food as she heard people whispering about her behind her back. She sniffed quietly and closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from forming. She was trying to block the world but was failing. Sighing, she opened her eyes only to find herself staring at an owl instead of food. The owl dropped a red envelope on the plate and flew off. Isabella picked up the letter only to rip it up into pieces. Isabella picked up her wand from the table and whispered, '_incendio_.'

Someone nudged her frantically as she was watching the envelope burning. "You do know that howlers can't burn by someone else?" Draco's voice told her. She nodded as she watched the burning envelope flew into the air. "Here it comes," Draco whispered in deadly voice. "I pray for you love. I hear that Weasley's mother's howlers are deadly."

"Then let there be hell," Isabella whispered as she watched the howler rose to the height her head was.

"You idiotic girl, you are Isabella Davies Winters!" Mrs Weasley's voice screeched. "Do you know what Lucius will do to you? He wills end you one worse than this one! Are you stupid? Do not want to live here? YOU AREN'T HALF THE GIRL YOUR MOTHER-" before the howler could finish its howl; Isabella grabbed the envelope and ripped it up into tiny pieces. Tears were rolling down her cheeks; she had heard that sentence multiple times over her childhood. She would hear it from Percy, Mrs Weasley, her mother's friends, her father's friend and especially her father.

"Isabella...?" Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Theodore and Blaise chorused. The group watched as Isabella hid her face in the palms of her hands. She was just breaking down in front of them, something that never happened everyday.

Minutes later, another owl arrived, dropped a red envelope in front of Isabella and flew off. Isabella drew her hands away from her face to stare at the red envelope. Sniffing, Isabella opened it quickly, threw it into the air and that was when Isabella ran out of the room.

_Present day..._

Isabella wasn't in the mood to listen to Lucius rant on about something, only to meander around the houses to get to the point: you are a disgrace to your family. Isabella _knew _that she wasn't going to be an 'angel' in a metaphoric way. She wasn't her mother who went along with the rules but bent them a bit; Isabella just broke them. She broke about a dozen school rules but to add to that, she broke quite a few ministry laws as well. Isabella could see herself in a military camp when she turns thirteen.

Sighing, Isabella continued to use a toothbrush to scrub down the girls' bathroom. Filch was glaring at the back of her head-which to Isabella was a complete amazement to her since _he_ was in_ the _girls' bathroom. Her jaw tightened as she felt Filch smile evilly. Annoyed, Isabella threw the toothbrush against the wall which resulted into Filch barking at her. Her hands curled up into fists making her nails dig into her skin. She grabbed the toothbrush, jumped to her feet and turned around. She stared at him which resulted into him staring back at her with harshness. "Do you mind not staring at me as if you were a paedophile?" Isabella asked angrily.

"No and I'm not a...what's a paedophile?" Filch said, cocking his head to the left a bit.

"Forget it," Isabella answered, shaking her head. She turned around but heard Filch quote something from Lucius's howler. Isabella's eyes widened, swiftly turned around and threw her toothbrush at Filch. The toothbrush hit Filch's head which resulted into Filch swearing at her as well as cursing her wildly. While this was happening, Isabella left with her head held high leaving with what was left of her dignity.

She was striding quickly down the hallways, trying to get away from the girls' bathroom as hastily as possibly. She was trying so hard to block out everything but something happened to her when the greenish bluish orb had hit her. She couldn't get rid of thoughts that weren't hers, she thought they were driving her insane...they probably were.

Picking up her pace, she was trying to get away from everything until she bumped into someone. She fell onto her behind, shook her head and looked up only to gasp quietly. She had just _bumped _into _Severus Snape! _Gulping a bit of air, she stood up slowly, opened her mouth but found her wrist encircled by his hand. "You need to come with me to meet with the headmaster," Snape told her. Before Isabella could retort, he was already dragging her roughly.

"Let...let go of me!" Isabella shrieked as she was trying to fight her way through the grip. Snape suddenly stopped allowing Isabella to bump into him and he turned around to face her. "What the fu-"

"Look, you want answers and he's taking you to Azkaban," Snape hissed at her, Isabella's eyes widened in horror at the thought of going to Azkaban. "You stupid girl, that isn't what I mean!"

"Then what do you want me to think then?" Isabella shouted.

"To be more like your mother!" Snape shouted back at her.

Silence.

Snape hadn't thought over his use of words but only just realised what he had said. He stared bewildered at the girl who had just gone silent. He had made a promise to her mother that he would never compare Isabella to Sarah but he just had done, without thinking, and now he faced the consequence.

Isabella just stood there as Snape released her wrist, her mouth slightly open at the shock of him saying it to her. That was when reality had hit her: she was a failure. Everyone looked at her as Sarah, everything like Sarah. More and more had the popping up of the comparing of her mother to her. The only people who didn't compare her to her mother were: Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Theodore, most of the Gryffindors, some of the other house and one teacher that was Professor Binns.

"I...I...Isabella...I...-" Snape abruptly stopped as he watched Isabella walk around him only to continue walking straight. He continued to watch her walk down the hallway until he only saw a spec. "Oh, Merlin..." Snape whispered.

Isabella sat down on her seat in Dumbledore's office quietly. She looked at Dumbledore but whatever he was saying to her, it was just flying out the other ear. She noticed Dumbledore shake his head slightly; she knew too that he was disappointed in her. Isabella sighed, shook her head and stood up gradually.

"Professor, do you think I am my mother?" Isabella asked, going completely off topic.

"By looks-"

"No, answer me _properly_," Isabella hissed. Dumbledore sighed then took off his glasses.

"Take a seat," Dumbledore told her. Isabella listened. "By looks, personality and grades, yes, but you two have distinct features of your own. Your mother-"

"NO!" Isabella told him angrily. She knew that he knew what she wanted to get of him but he was being such a pain. "Tell me."

"...Yes..." Dumbledore sighed gently. Isabella nodded slowly.

"Would you care if I hung myself from a ceiling fan?" Isabella hissed. Bewildered, Dumbledore shook his head.

"You wouldn't do that, because your mother didn't do that-"

"There you go again, comparing me with my mother. I AM NOT HER! I may be similar to her but _I _am being raised by prejudiced family, I make my own decisions, I didn't lose my virginity before I hit 17-"

"Do not use that kind of language-"

"Wow, I'm so scared of you," Isabella hissed. "You have given me detention throughout the year, you've made the _only _two families who loved me, for who I was, hate me, this wasn't my fault and you know it wasn't." Dumbledore couldn't deny that it wasn't her fault but his. He should have kept her on a tight leash but instead let her go about.

"I cannot deny-"

"Send me to Azkaban, I don't give a damn about what you or anyone else in this damned school," Isabella hissed. Dumbledore sighed, knowing that she was going to just get up and leave the school while making a fuss if she doesn't get it her way.

"Very well," Dumbledore whispered.

When the two of them were in a cleared area in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore took out his wand but was stopped by Isabella.

"At least I'm not keeping a snake in the school..." Isabella growled and then Dumbledore whisked her off by a flick of the wand.

Isabella landed on Azkaban's runway for witches or wizards in coaches brought by unicorns, brooms or transported there in anyway possible that jutted outwards. Sighing, Isabella looked around the front of Azkaban. Azkaban had a modern look to it but definitely had a deadly feeling to it. She was staring at a wall face which had windows along it. She looked over the edge but went back to looking at the wall. She was frightened of height as well as the sea-she had a traumatic experience with both when she was younger.

Isabella started walking forwards but suddenly started to feel an uncomfortable coldness. Shaking it off, she continued to go forward until she reached two massive double doors. She pushed them both and allowed herself to enter. Once she entered, the double doors swung closed behind her quickly with a loud bang. She jumped at the sound but shrieked at the sound of a woman's voice that sounded dead.

"Miss Winters?" the woman called out. Isabella looked at the secretary who was a few metres away. Isabella nodded, looking about at the brightly lit room from the torches on the walls. "Follow me," she told her, once again Isabella nodded.

Isabella followed the woman through the now dimly lit hallways. They had gone past several hundred mean and women who were begging to be let out. Isabella kept on mouthing sorry to a few of them-some of them she grew up with and knew they were innocent. She reluctantly looked away from the prisoners and found herself looking at a long flight of stairs.

"You go up those stairs until you reach the two hundredth floor," the secretary told her. Isabella walked up to the stairs, looking up to see how long she has to walk.

"Hey, this is going to be a long-" Isabella stopped when she was turning around to find the secretary gone. "Damn...this is going to be scary." Isabella started making her way up the stairs.

By the time she reached the two hundredth floor, Isabella was practically crawling up the stairs. She pulled herself up by grabbing onto the railing. Isabella walked shakily onto the platform that led to the two hundredth floor and walked straight. She knew where she was supposed to go, she knew who she was supposed to see and to top it all off she was going to see a few people that actually didn't mind her boisterous ways.

"Oh, look-y, it's little miss sunshine back from the depths of my sister's!" a cackling voice roared throughout the floor. Isabella smiled at the insanity of the woman who loved her to bits.

"Oh shut it, Bellatrix!" a rough voice yelled at her. "It isn't going to be Isabella!"

"Hah! Eat your heart out _mutt, _she's here!" Bellatrix screeched back.

"Yeah, I am here...hey Bellatrix, Sirius and the rest of you guys," Isabella yelled out. A roar of cheers came from the dungeons of the prisoners. "It's good to see and hear you guys," Isabella whispered as a heartfelt tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm straying away from the main story, but I want to add this bit and the next chapter in before I get back into the story ;D**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been not in the mood for a while because of personal issues :L**

**Anyway, thank you for all the people who have reviewed and alerted as well as the first story. :D It means a bunch!**

**Please review! :D It may help...just a bit...or if you ahve any constructive criticism :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	28. Chapter 28

"Told you, _mutt_," Bellatrix screeched through the bars of her cell as Isabella walked slowly up to the cell. Bellatrix took a breath in as she saw Isabella stop in front of her cell. In an instant, her feelings changed. "My dear...oh, dear Merlin...you're growing up," Bellatrix smiled. Her smile wasn't one that was dazzling-unlike in her younger years-but has the hint of gladness. Isabella smiled back, soaking in the look of the deranged looking woman. Bellatrix had a gaunt skull-like face, strong jaw, thin lips; dark, heavy-lidded eyes and Isabella noticed that she still had retained some of her beauty. "I know that you've been getting this a lot-believe me, I've heard stories-but you look like your mother." Isabella sighed which Bellatrix noted was something that never really happened before between them. "But, you are definitely a handful."

"Yeah, so was my mother," Isabella whispered as she looked at the woman who as sitting on the floor looking up at her. Isabella couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Bellatrix's eyes widened dramatically at Isabella. The two of them stared at each other, as if reading each others minds. Isabella grinned cheekily at Bellatrix who nodded slowly. "Now that I think about it, I am the first second year to ever escape from Hogwarts," Isabella winked.

"Indeed you are," Bellatrix sighed. "Oh, how I miss when I was not in this place. Do you know how it feels in here?" Bellatrix asked. Isabella shrugged as a response. "It feels like your life is being sucked out of you, especially when those dementors are about. They suck the happiness out of you, that's why you feel so cold. Anyway, how is life with my dear nephew, Draco?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes twinkling. "Don't forget my dear sister and her husband."

"Draco is...sweet," Isabella smiled. "He has helped me a lot through a lot of things, I can't deny that. He's always there for me...even when I piss him off." Isabella paused thoughtfully to look at how Bellatrix was taking her swearing. "Narcissa understands with me. She knows when to stop and when to start something; Lucius on the other hand..." Isabella trailed off as she watched Bellatrix. Bellatrix nodded for her to continue. "I've got a feeling that Lucius doesn't like me at all. I've been thinking lately that he's only been putting up with me since I'm a pure-blood. He only cares about where people should be; he probably thinks that I should be with the Weasley family."

"Don't you dare think that!" Bellatrix gasped as she suddenly jumped to her feet. "Lucius loves you just as much as he loves Draco. He only does that because he wants you to do your best, he doesn't want you to frolic about...like your mother. Your mother messed around a bit and look where it's gotten her! It's ended up her being dead, your father being dead and you being an orphan. I absolutely adored her, I thought of her as a sister!"

"YOU WITCH, DON'T TALK ABOUT SARAH LIKE THAT!" Sirius's voice shouted. _No shit Sherlock, she's a witch_, Isabella thought dryly. She wasn't going to be an item that would be fought over because of her mother; it was bad enough that she had to deal with that in school. "SARAH FOUGHT VALIANTLY IN EVERYTHING! SHE PUT EVERYTHING AHEAD OF HERSELF! SHE WANTED HER DAUGHTER TO LIVE! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT ISABELLA IS ALIVE RIGHT NOW?" Sirius boomed loudly. Isabella had to give it to Sirius, he was right on all of those levels but she wanted to know more about her mother's past with her father.

"Do you know anything about my father?" Isabella asked as she watched Bellatrix turn her face away from Isabella. Bellatrix's face whisked back to stare back at Isabella with dreaded eyes. Suddenly, without any signals, Bellatrix pushed her arm through the empty space between two bars only to grab at Isabella's top. She pulled Isabella to the cell door to look at her face to face.

"In due time, Isabella, you will learn about your past. You are way too young right now, possibly in two or three years time but not now. You have to understand that you are treading on dangerous waters right now," Bellatrix told her in a dangerously low voice. "Please, promise me, that you won't go too far into your past. Your past is something that should never be talked about, that's how dangerous it is for you. It is a complete mix of things; it will show you things that you thought would never happen, you will see a future you wouldn't want, you will see so much that it will drown you in your own thoughts. It _will _do that. The last person who went on that journey died on the path."

"Who was it?" Isabella asked, curious as to know who it was. Bellatrix looked at Isabella with a hard expression. "I'm serious, who was it?" Isabella repeated with more force. Bellatrix sighed, looking left and right to see if anyone was around to hear and tell it to the outside world. Without warning, Bellatrix grabbed Isabella's jaw with her free hand but turned it to the right so that her left ear was facing her.

"She was a Black herself...someone like you but a Dark Angel...she tried finding out about the future and past, she killed herself while doing so," Bellatrix breathed. Isabella knew the intensity in the situation as well as knowing that Bellatrix would be saddened quickly. "The daughter was of Callidora Black and Harfang Longbottom, but no one knows her name." (**A/N: yeah, this is incorrect but I wanted to put that in because I was bored) **Bellatrix let go of Isabella only to sink back into the darkness of her cell. "You should see my dear cousin, he is a very..._distressful _person when finding about a visit from you," Bellatrix told her in a gloomy voice. "Go, before I drag you into the cell." Isabella nodded gently, sighing.

Everything, _everything _about her past was such a mystery. Everyone knew about it...but her. She closed her eyes, trying to see if memories flooded back to her. None came. She was disappointed at, well, everything. She was disappointed at her marks in school-they were dropping like falling out of an aeroplane. She was disappointed at Hermione-who knew she went against the rules like that?-while knowing she will survive. She was disappointed at the fact that _nearly _everyone compared her to her mother besides her group of friends-including Draco and the Slytherins-and some of the people in Azkaban. She was disappointed in not knowing about her past in a click of her fingers. What-or who- was she disappointed in most? Simple, her mother. Out of all the things that had to go, it was her mother.

Trying to chin up, she walked down the corridor trying to find the cell Sirius was in. It had been years since she had last seen Sirius, make it a month before her parents' deaths. Though, there was the occasional time when she was awake-especially three months before her mum's death-which her mum came home from Azkaban during the early hours. A week later, her mum was throwing up.

Isabella pushed all her thoughts away as she stopped in front of Sirius's cell. She stared at the man, who always had the will to stay sane and was the first person to ever tell her that she was special, with a large grin plastered to her face. God, she missed him-not like an obsessive one but a parental one. Sirius returned the grin, knowing that he missed her too.

"Been a while," was all Isabella could choke out. She remembered when she was younger, a fond memory of hers, that she came here with both off her parents. Her father would stare coldly at Sirius but her mother and Sirius would just stare at each other communicating without speaking-one that she and Draco did occasionally.

"Definitely." Sirius smiled but disappeared as her stared at her, as if looking into her soul. "You miss her don't you?" Sirius asked his voice gentle.

"I cry myself to sleep again," Isabella whispered as she leaned against the bars which separated them both. She placed her right index finger on one of the bars only to draw invisible pictures. "Sirius, I can't handle any of this anymore."

Sirius looked at her tenderly from his place on the floor. Isabella looked at Sirius and found him slightly attractive due to him being darkly handsome-she found him attractive since she was a little girl. _No wonder mum always said that he was a lady's man. _Isabella thought for a second, noticing how her mum had talked about Sirius, she waved it off as a friendly relationship. She talked about Draco all the time, no big deal. His eyes were a striking grey, how _her _eyes looked when it was the midst of winter. Isabella couldn't help but noticed that his condition had worsened during four years. He had more of a gaunt, sunken face, waxy looking skin, long, matted hair as well as his yellow teeth whenever he smiled.

"It'll pass by," Sirius soothed her as he got up from the ground. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at the height difference. He was tall and she was just under the height of Draco Malfoy. He looked at her but knew by how her eyes glistened sadly that it wouldn't. "Love, you're just in a cycle. Imagine, your sons and daughters might look like you, they might have to go through it as well."

"Yeah, well they won't break nearly _every single _rule in Hogwarts _and _get an animagus done in nearly half a year," Isabella muttered. Sirius's response was one that made Isabella go over what she had said. Sirius had just burst out laughing after what she had said. "Did...are...are you laughing?" Isabella asked him in disbelief.

"Y...yes!" Sirius laughed. He leaned against one of the walls, hammering at the wall with his fist. She could tell that he was pleased, he usually was this happy when he was pleased. After a few minutes he calmed down but addressed her formally. "Isabella, you know very well that that is unacceptable under the rules of your father as well as Lucius Malfoy," Sirius told her. She stared at him; he stared back with the same intensity until she grinned.

"Good one Sirius," Isabella smiled.

"I know," he answered smugly. "Anyway, what is your animagus? Mine's a dog...but you knew that" He stared intently at her, wishing she would answer quickly.

"A lynx," she whispered.

"Your mother was a fox, but I can see where you can get the lynx from," Sirius told her with humour in his voice. "What else did you do?"

"Beat mum's drinking record by drinking tons of firewhiskey; punched Filch; back chatted the gay looking teacher and, well, being me," Isabella answered.

"You are _definitely _not like your mother," Sirius congratulated her. "But, forgive me if I ever do compare you to your mother."

"Always will do, Sirius," Isabella answered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Has that been anywhere that I should know about?" Sirius teased.

"_Sirius! Seriously_, _I _am as pure as the first fall of snow," Isabella smiled. "Don't know about you though."

"Did it around the same time as your mother," Sirius grinned cheekily. She raised an eyebrow, a questioning one. He had _never _talked about her mother in that context which led her to question _his _relationship with her mum.

"What kind of relationship did you have with my mother?" Isabella asked. The cheekiness disappeared but was replaced by a dull look.

"Don't bring it up," Sirius whispered. Nodding, Isabella changed the subject to something different.

"When will you get out? Since, you know, you're innocent," Isabella questioned. She _knew _that he was innocent. The reason? Isabella had been with Sirius during the attack, but no one listened to the little girl.

"They won't take your word for it. They nearly took your mother's but she died before the _real _court thing," he answered. She looked at him sceptically. "Look, we're alike and we both know that we like to be very...precise," he grinned.

"Oh, like with the thing about the you know who with the you know what?" Isabella teased.

"Exactly my point Isabella," Sirius grinned.

Isabella arrived back at Dumbledore's office tired as well as content. She had spent most of her time laughing with Sirius about Hogwarts, rules but most of the chat was about her leaving Hogwarts. Sirius had been very specific that if she left Hogwarts and he escaped from Azkaban, he would take her under his wing-be her guidance. She _needed _him and he needed her, there was no denying it. She wanted to live an easy life where she could just run with the man she thought was her step father-he might as well be since he was like a father figure to her.

"Isabella?" Mrs Weasley's voice called out. Isabella's happiness disappeared in a second as she heard Mrs Weasley but turned frightened in a matter of minutes.

"Isabella, we know you're here," Lucius whistled. Isabella just stood there, not breathing at all. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest, as if it wanted to jump out and run for its life. She couldn't blame it. Lucius and Mrs Weasley were the two most frightening things in her life. Mrs Weasley because she would get awfully mad at her and Lucius for being Lucius. He would just look at her only to turn away, disgusted. She had recurring dreams of them doing so; they wouldn't be going away like when she woke up in the comfort of her bed.

"Get out here before I do!" the two adults snapped. Isabella gulped and walked into their sight. Isabella could see that Lucius was slightly shaken up and that Mrs Weasley was looking pretty sorrowful at the moment.

"What do you want? Do you want to tell me that I'm not my mother? Sorry to disappoint, but she isn't here," Isabella sneered. She didn't know how she had gotten that attitude, but probably by the way Lucius stared at her. "You know, I would rather be in Azkaban than listen to your sorrys," Isabella hissed.

"Look, what we said was out of line and-" Isabella cut off Lucius.

"No, it wasn't out of line, it went across borders," Isabella growled.

"We know you aren't Sarah-" once again, Isabella had cut in but this time it was Mrs Weasley.

"_I _know that but do you two?" Isabella questioned. For once, she saw weakness in both of them. "Thought not. If you want to apologies, I'm not taking it. I'm tired of listening to bullshit from both of you-"

"Watch your tongue!" Lucius hissed.

"You're not my father, you're not my mother. You won't live up to be as great as them and you treat me as if I were my own mother?"

"We're as good as!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"If you were, you would understand how I feel," Isabella whispered. That was when she reached jackpot.

"We don't know how it feels like-" Lucius was cut off by Isabella.

"No, no you don't. You two expect so much from me that _I _could just do whatever the hell I want. Hell, I could lose my virginity tonight if I wanted to," Isabella muttered. "Neither of you would care, you would go onto saying that my mother wasn't like this and all that crap."

"But we do!" Mrs Weasley cried out.

"Yeah, well, where were you when I was crying my heart out?" Isabella asked, directing to Mrs Weasley. "Where were you when I fell down?" she asked Lucius. No reply. "No answer, that's because neither of you were. Draco was, he always will be and he won't compare me to a woman that gave up her life for me."

"Isabella," Lucius whispered.

"When you decide it is time to _treat _me like Isabella Winters, come and talk to me."

Minutes later, Lucius stared into mid air and Mrs Weasley left. He had never known of her crying to sleep, her depression and most of all, her feelings. He had taught his son to treat her with respect and he couldn't even do it? Draco. He was always there for her. He was there when she was crying. He was _always _going to be there; through sickness, hurt, lies and everything he had done to Sarah.

"I'm a failure," he whispered.

"Actually Lucius, you just don't know how to treat Isabella," Dumbledore told him as he stepped out into sight. "You need to treat her as Isabella-which none of us have been doing lately."

"I know," was all he mustered out before he left.

* * *

**Ta-da! It's like midnight over here and I finally updated! Sorry for the lateness, I have exams going on. :L Bummer right? Anyway, after this one, it's straight back into the storyline of the second book :D **

**Please review! Oh and major thanks to the people who have commented and subscribed and all! :D As well as witht he first story! :3 I feel super loved right now ^^**

**:O Oh and if none of have read the blue blood series, I recommend it! It's like AMAZING! :P Kind of finished all of them and am now waiting for the next two ;D **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	29. Chapter 29

Draco sighed softly as he sat on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. It was past midnight, everyone was asleep by now besides him since he just couldn't. He had just lain in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wishing for a miracle to happen. Now he sat in the common room, staring at a black and white moving photograph. The photograph contained two children-who were Draco and Isabella when they were six-laughing under an apple tree. Those days were just so easy for them-no contest, no Crabbe and Goyle, no extra work, no Dumbledore and no dead parents. Their housings weren't a problem it was just everything else.

A few years before, when everything was just falling apart for Isabella, she used to run to him now she barely even visits him-unless it was an emergency. _Probably because of those twins she hangs out with...and how I treat Potter, Granger and Weasley. _Lately, she's been keeping to herself more and more, something that only happens when she is in a spiralling depression. He remembered when an event kept Isabella to herself; neither of them has talked about it since. _Only a spark can set off a bomb waiting to destruct_. He sighed and lied down on the couch, his legs hanging over the side a bit. "Do I mean nothing to you?" Draco whispered to himself.

"You mean the world to me," Isabella's voice called out from behind him. Draco looked up only to smile sheepishly at Isabella but noticed that she had been crying. "You think that I don't care about you?" Isabella asked. He shrugged, placed the picture on the couch, sat up, wrapped his arms around Isabella's waist and dragged her over to him. He pulled Isabella down onto his lap only to hug her tightly.

"You've been crying again," he whispered against her shoulder. He leaned back to take a view of what she looked like. He noticed that she had puffy red glistening eyes as well as the ashamed look she kept on her face. "Love, come on, you aren't going back into that deep depression again are you?" Draco kept staring at her, wanting to figure her out. "I swear, you're the only girl who I have met that I can't decode," Draco told her softly as he hugged her again. Isabella sighed as a response, he didn't know what she wanted and neither did he.

"Draco, do you ever think of me as my mum?" Isabella asked in a quiet voice, avoiding his eyes. _What a stupid question. _Draco just stared at Isabella. _What is going on inside of that head of yours? _"Draco, do you?" Now Isabella was had slipped off of his lap and sat next to him. He stared at her, confused at what to say. _What do you mean? _"Answer Draco, please," Isabella told him in a pleading voice.

"Of course not," Draco answered firmly. Isabella smiled to herself as she snuggled into Draco's side.

"Thank you," Isabella whispered.

Pansy and the rest of the first year Slytherins were watching the scene between the two sitting on the couch. She had never seen this before but by the looks of Daphne she had seen something similar before. "Daphne, by the looks of things, you've seen something like this before," Pansy whispered. Daphne nodded gently as a small smile crept onto her face.

"When Isabella was depressed when she was younger, Draco was always there for her whenever things went horribly wrong. Did you hear about the fight about her father those years ago?" Daphne answered quickly.

"You mean about what happened when Isabella stumbled into her parents' bedroom to call her dad?" Millicent asked. Daphne nodded. "If none of you have heard, something awful happened those years ago, something that should never be brought up in front of Isabella. She will literally break down and Draco will find the culprit for bringing it up."

"But why is this happening?" asked Pansy.

"I can tell you," Blaise answered. All eyes in the group went to Blaise immediately. "Her mother was the perfect Sarah Davies, if none of you knew. Davies was like an angel with small horns; Isabella is just the complete opposite sometimes. She's been compared to her mother throughout the year and she's been feeling like crap."

"Fair enough if she needs Draco by her side," Daphne smiled but her smiled disappeared when she saw Pansy's face. "Pansy, we know you have a thing for Draco-"

"I don't have a thing for Draco!" Pansy snapped.

"Whatever...anyway, none of us can ever have a relationship with Draco like he has with Isabella. There is no way that anything-even if he becomes a death eater like his father-will come between them," Daphne explained. She watched Pansy's facial expression soften. "Pansy, you have to admit that even though that without Isabella, Draco would just be lost."

"Not if he found her," Pansy smiled. "That's a romantic situation, but I can't help but think that Draco..."

"Their relationship is strictly friendship," Theodore reassured her. "But I mean, she is a special cookie." Everyone's eyes now turned to Theodore. "Oh come on, none of you have noticed the changes?" Theodore was answered by laughing from the two on the couch. "Isabella is the infamous silver angel. Infamous may be too harsh, but the stories of past angels coming close to one like a silver angel are too frightening."

"You're saying that she is this legendary figure?" Pansy scoffed. "She might as well be Aphrodite reincarnated."

"Did you hear something?" Isabella asked as she looked around the common room. Draco raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, eyeing her. Isabella looked around feeling faint. "Isabella?" Draco said in concerned voice. Suddenly, Isabella gasped in pain.

_You will listen to me; you will try and kill others in this school. Go to the library right now where the muggle born is...this Hermione Granger. Go, kill and bring her back to me. Go before Isabella Winters knows what will happen. _

Isabella gasped unexpectedly, jumped to her feet and made a run to the stone door. She yelled her name at the door, ran out leaving Draco calling her. "Shit!" Isabella hissed as she ran down the corridors and up the steps to lead to the ground floor. She looked about finding herself in total darkness only to hear Parseltongue faintly.

Isabella made a dash for the stairs but found she bumped into Percy along the way upwards. "Isabella, what are you doing?" Percy asked her through clenched teeth. "Get back to your classroom and act like your mother's daughter!" he snapped at her. Enraged, Isabella curled her hand into a fist, punched Percy, and pushed him aside only to continue up the stairs.

"Isabella Davies Winters, come back down here this instant!" Percy screeched.

"You can stuff a lot of crap down that throat of yours before I get pushed around by some control freak!" Isabella yelled back. When she heard Percy taking out his wand, she took hers out quickly while running, aimed dumbly down the stairs through the darkness and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" She heard Percy fall over allowing her to chuckle at his stupidity.

Isabella ran up the stairs until she arrived at the right floor. She exited the stairway and was dashing with all her might to reach the library before the attack would occur. She was drawing nearer and nearer towards the voices then everything went quiet; Isabella's eyes widened in horror as she drew to a stop. "No..." was all she could muster out. "NO!" Isabella yelled as she punched the wall.

_You are too late dear child, your friend maybe dead already. Poor little infant, did you _actually _think that you could save them...from _me_? How foolish to think that you could save _people_ when the prophecy states that Potter will kill me. You are no use to the world-especially to ours. Have fun. _

Isabella ran to the library and distinctly saw two figures that looked stupefied. She walked cautiously into the library but stopped dead when she found herself staring into two red eyes. "Basilisk," she whimpered. Fear coursed through her veins, nerves, senses...everywhere...but she couldn't help but wonder _why _she hasn't dropped dead already. The large basilisk's head manoeuvred its way so that it was right in front of her. Her body was screaming at her to run but she just couldn't comply. She took a deep breath in, blinked and breathed out. "Kill...me...already..." she said aloud in the quietness. The quietness was disrupted when someone walked out, their shoes echoing, while clapping and laughing at the same time. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

"Stupid, stupid girl, when will you realise that _you _cannot simply die from just a stare from a basilisk," Tom smiled as he stopped clapping and stood next to the basilisk. "But, I guess the radiant beauty that you hold could-"

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested in ghosts from the past," Isabella whispered. She was just frightened, not scared, but frightened. Every inch of her body was tensing up so much that she wanted to scream. Tom just chuckled darkly.

"You would have made a fine edition to my group if you were born all those years ago," Tom marvelled. "But the fear that is oozing out of your very soul is so...arousing."

"I'm not scared about you," Isabella lied but hid it. "I'm scared of this big ass snake in front of me."

"You're lying about me not scaring you, Isabella," Tom grinned.

"What...what do you want from me?" Isabella breathed. She was trying to eye both the basilisk and Tom at the same. Tom raised an eyebrow, all humour washed from his face only to be replaced by an indescribable expression. "Hmm, tell me," Isabella pushed as she started to relax. "Come on, you can kill a person at a click of your fingers and you can't tell me _what _you want from me. Oh, this is a laugh," Isabella sneered.

"Silence!" Tom commanded.

"Make. Me," Isabella told him firmly. They both stood there, looking at each other but Isabella's face grew into a slightly Bellatrix facial expression of winning. "_You _can't do anything to _me _because you're just a mere memory of what Hogwarts had to hold as a burden," Isabella hissed. The snake hissed back at her with such sourness that Isabella wasn't put off with it. "Shut it you stupid snake," Isabella growled. The snake quickly quietened down. "I may not hold the powers of Parseltongue but I do hold powers that _I _can control," Isabella told Tom. All her fear was draining away making Tom look very uncertain with this situation. "Yeah, sure, you can tell this snake to bite my head off but you can be sure as hell that I'll bring you down with me."

"Is that what you are assuming, miss Winters?" Tom asked with a slight grin.

"I _don't _assume, Mr Riddle, I _know _that I will," Isabella snapped back.

"You know, you remind me of Jenny," Tom confessed.

"Sorry to disappoint, now go!" Isabella snapped.

Once they had disappeared, Isabella ran up to the frozen bodies of two girls. The first girl was Hermione who was holding a mirror and the other was Percy's girlfriend, Penelope. She took a deep breath in, turned around and found herself staring at Professor McGonagall. "They...they...petrified...not..."

"I know it wasn't you, you were too late," Professor McGonagall sighed. "But we should get them to the hospital wing and say that we found them in the corridor."

* * *

**Okay, I loved writing this chapter, I don't know why btu I did. :P **

**I am now getting back into the habit of updating again...YAAAAY.**

**Please review! And thank you to all the people who have reviewed! It means a lot to me! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	30. Chapter 30

Isabella sat silently on her chair in Dumbledore's office. She was shaken up pretty badly and the words that Tom had said to her were still fresh in her mind. All the things Tom had told her had only led her to the conclusion that she had been thinking of since the day her parents died: she was an all around freak. She didn't mind that status at all; at least she wasn't any normal girl. _Hah, I'll only be normal once I wake up from this nightmare. _Normal for Isabella means having to go through so much hell like a few hours ago. During the past few hours, Isabella had been getting thoughts that weren't hers again. Her stability rate for her mind was losing to thoughts and she shut her eyes, shutting the world out.

"Isabella?" a familiar male voice called out to her from behind her. Isabella's eyes snapped open and she didn't dare to turn around to look at the person behind her. "Come on Isabella, I didn't travel all this way to just get a back to my face," the male voice told her. All the thoughts that were entering her mind had quickly gone away which left a bright smirk on her face. "Come on, you're just the same-"

"REMUS!" Isabella yelled out loud as she jumped out of her chair, turned around and threw herself at Remus. Remus caught her just a second too late as they fell onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably. "I missed you!" Isabella giggled as she hugged him even tighter. "It's been _ages_! I swear whenever I see you, you age like 2 years!" Isabella smiled as she finally let go of Remus and stood up. Remus got up as well but didn't have the gleeful hint in his eyes like before. "Remus, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing," Remus sighed gently as he tucked a loose strand of Isabella's hair behind her ear but chuckled to himself. "Your looks remind me of your mother but you still have the glow that your mum never had. That's the difference between your mum and you; you have that brilliant glow of yours..." Remus smiled gently at her but an indescribable hint was in his eyes.

"What do you mean by glow?" Isabella asked as she cocked her head to the side. Suddenly, Remus grabbed Isabella's arm softly and led her to the mirror at the back of the left side of the room.

"Look in the mirror, Isabella. Tell me what you see," Remus whispered to her. At first, Isabella saw nothing but her and Remus until she saw what Remus was getting at. Isabella found herself glow a faint golden colour. She was looking at herself but wasn't looking at herself. She was looking at a girl who had a white dress on, twinkling eyes, a golden radiance with a white wing and a black wing but with her body. "Amazing isn't it?" Remus told her. Isabella blinked and found herself in reality.

"What did I just see?" Isabella asked as she turned away from the mirror to look at Remus. "And, why are _you _here?" Isabella watched Remus for a reaction but only found him looking at the floor. Realization hit her in the face as she instinctively knew why he was there. "Go," Isabella told him bluntly.

"But-"

"I don't want to be taken pity upon as one of-"

"Isabella, tell me, who took you to the Malfoy mansion when you were little?" Remus growled angrily. Isabella's eyes widened dramatically as she looked at him. "Exactly. You think that I don't care about your well being?"

"Well, I know you do Remus but I don't need your help," Isabella hissed as she walked around Remus. Before she could get a foot away from Remus, he grabbed her wrist.

"Isabella, you're going to need all the help in the future. Don't even think that I don't know about you being an angel," Remus whispered rapidly with cause. "I knew that your mother was one, have you ever thought _why _Narcissa called you angel as a nickname?"

The two of them stood there in silence, not knowing what to do or say. Isabella took a deep breath in and sighed. "Remus, I love you but-"

"So, when you are dying of trying to get rid of those angel powers of yours, you're going to run to Draco?" Remus remarked sarcastically.

"But I did go to him when I had a problem..." Isabella whispered as she turned around in his grip to look at him. She was glad to see that Remus was surprised at that turn of events. "You have your words to drown, oldie, and I have Draco to keep me afloat." Isabella wrenched her wrist free from his grip.

"How long...?" Remus asked in a small voice.

"Since the day I could speak," Isabella muttered as she turned around, her back facing Remus. "If you excuse me, I'm going to get some rest at least."

"_Isabella, come on...please understand!" Draco yelled out to her as he ran after her in the corridors of Hogwarts. "Please...I didn't have any choice!" He continued to run after her until he saw her; he picked up speed until she was in arms reach. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. As Draco gripped her wrist, he saw the image of them in the garden when Isabella asked him if he liked her. _

_Isabella jerked her wrist out of his grip only to glare at him angrily. Both of them had matured greatly over the summer. Isabella couldn't help but think he had gotten handsomer while Draco couldn't help but think that she was the most gorgeous thing on the face of the earth. Draco was still taller than Isabella, much taller while she just reached his eyes as her height. _

"_You stopped me, what do you have to say?" Isabella spat angrily._

"_I didn't have any choice-" Draco was cut off by a murderous Isabella. _

"_You _did _have a choice Draco. You don't care about me _that _much to say that you would take on this mission for _my _sake!" Isabella leered. _

"_If I didn't care about you, Isabella, you would be dead! How do you think I would feel when you died? Hmm, tell me!" Draco yelled at her angrily. Both of them were on the verge of tears. This had been the longest fight they had had since the bookshop incident in the second year. "Isabella, don't you understand? I love you that much to never let go of you!" _

_Isabella stood there as she stared at him, blinking the tears away but failed as they started to fall. "Draco, I love you that much to never let go of you...never see you hurt...never see you fail...always be there to help or even give you that boost but you can't see the realization of everything do you?" Isabella whispered softly. _

"_What's the realization?" Draco asked gently as he took a step forward towards her, closing the distance between them. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up a bit so that she was looking at him. He leaned his forehead against her as they kept their eyes locked on each other. "Tell me, please, I want to know why you're avoiding me." _

"_Draco," Isabella breathed. "I...I'm the enemy Draco...I'll end up hurting you either way." She closed her eyes as the tears started to fall. _

"_Open your eyes," Draco whispered to her. Isabella opened her eyes so that she was staring into his warm, icy coloured eyes-the eyes that she loved so much. "If you die...I'll die along with you." _

"_You're an idiot," Isabella hiccoughed. "You've got Pansy...what would she say if you told her that you were going to die because of me?" _

"_She knows how close we are as friends, Isabella, she understands," he murmured as he inhaled her scent. "I'll fall by your side, I'll die holding you. Whatever it takes, Isabella, I _will _die with you." _

Isabella gasped in bed after her dream. _What the hell was that about_? Lately her dreams hadn't come around but this was the first time in a few months. Her sweat had matted her hair while sticking to her skin. She looked around her room, feeling a bit disorientated.

Isabella looked ahead of her, confused by the fact that she randomly had a dream which was featured around their sixth year. Isabella wanted to know _why _she had gotten that dream and _why _she had suddenly dreamt this type of dream. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Moving quietly through the halls, Isabella carried her two dogs while looking around for a sign of Filch. She didn't need more drama from Filch, especially what happened a few weeks ago. Isabella had cut through the longest roots swiftly, wanting not to hear any teachers. When Isabella reached the gargoyle, she muttered the password and quickly went up the stairs. Once at the top, without knocking, she burst into the room, dropped her two dogs only to point at Dumbledore with an accusing finger. Dumbledore just looked up and smiled at her.

"Is there any reason why you are pointing an accusing finger at me, Miss Winters?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I HAVE NO IDEA BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M HAVING THESE DREAMS AGAIN!" Isabella yelled, dramatically.

"Put the finger down, have a seat afterwards we'll talk about your dreams," Dumbledore reasoned. Isabella nodded, put her accusing finger away and took a seat on her usual seat. Dolly and Pocket jumped onto her lap only to doze off to sleep. "Now then, what did you want to discuss about at three in the morning?"

"My dreams...they came back again. My usual dreams are things that aren't possible but I just saw into the future and it showed..." Isabella trailed off, not wanting to go any further. That dream was strictly for her. _No one else should know about it_.

"Ah, tricky...your mother had none of the sort," Dumbledore told her. "She just had a few, stopped for a few years then reappear only if it is important."

"So...you're saying that I'm a freak?" Isabella asked. Dumbledore chuckled while shaking his head.

"No, that isn't what I am saying...I am saying that you will have to put up with it. You will get much more visions in your later years from your past and your future. You see multiple future visions, some may include Voldemort still trying to take over," Dumbledore explained. Isabella nodded gently as she digested all the information. "You have to understand that even though you are getting incredibly powerful, doesn't mean you're invincible."

"I'm getting powerful?" Isabella gasped. She noticed that Dumbledore had to fight the urge to not roll his eyes. "No, I'm serious though...I'm getting powerful?"

"Yes you are; soon you'll find yourself screaming." Isabella nodded, not super sure on how to respond to that. "Well, you should visit Hagrid...you haven't seen him in a while due to our meetings. So go on off and see him."

Isabella sat on a chair while Dolly and Pocket were sleeping on Fang. She watched as Hagrid shake his head in discontent. She had told him about what happened lately and with Hermione but he didn't seem to believe her one bit. Sighing, Isabella changed the subject onto the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hagrid, you didn't open the Chamber of Secrets did you?" Isabella asked as she cocked her head to the side. Hagrid raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"No I 'haven't...why?" Hagrid responded. Isabella looked at him with urging eyes which made Hagrid understand why she asked. "It wasn't me all those years ago...in fact all I 'ad was a spider."

"A...a...a...spider?" Isabella choked out. Hagrid chuckled softly.

"You've met him before...when you were just a little girl. His name is Aragog-"

"I met...a spider?"

"If you don't believe me, follow me," Hagrid muttered.

Both of them kept on walking further into the forest while following a line of spiders. Isabella wanted to stomp on each and every one those creep crawlies but Hagrid had told her not to. _Too late for that since I Pif-Paf-ed them in my room. _They continued to walk until Hagrid abruptly stopped. Isabella stopped as well, looking around slightly confused.

"Hagrid-"

"Shhh!" Hagrid told her. Isabella quickly shut up but her fear didn't. "Aragog, it's me, Hagrid with Isabella!" he called out; a moment of silence followed until a sickening crunch of a few twigs was heard.

"Hagrid?" the voice breathed. Isabella thought that the thing that had just talked sounded like Darth Vader from Star Wars. "Isabella Winters?" Isabella was permanently frozen on the spot. The thing that talked was growing closer and closer which made her very uncomfortable.

"Yes, it's us," Hagrid replied back. A few seconds followed and a massive spider was in their midst. Isabella stopped breathing only to stare wide eyed, frightened, at the colossal spider.

"You...big...scary...spider..." Isabella whispered.

"Hello again," the big spider said.

"Big...gigantic...scary...eight-eyed...staring...speaks..."

"Hello Aragog, sorry about Isabella," Hagrid chuckled. "She's got a fear over spiders-"

"AND SNAKES!" Isabella screeched as she continued to stare at the spider.

"What do you want today Hagrid?" Aragog asked.

"Well, I want you to tell her-"

"SCARY EFFING SPIDERS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Isabella screeched. She took out her wand and aimed it at the spider going towards her. There was a loud screech from Aragog making all the youngsters back away. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! BE SCARED!"

"Isabella...Aragog did that," Hagrid told her.

"You like to ruin the flare of the moment don't you?" Isabella muttered.

"Anyway, Aragog, please explain to Isabella what is in Hogwarts."

"I already know what is in Hogwarts, Hagrid...it's a Basilisk. Spiders are afraid of them and so on and so on. It's really nothing I don't know," Isabella whispered. Before Hagrid could say anything Isabella kept on going. "I also know that Aragog had something to do with it."

"Let him explain," Hagrid sighed.

"When Hagrid was still in Hogwarts, he kept me locked up in places around the school. He cared for me daily until the chamber was opened. When an incident happened, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. came up to Hagrid and confronted him for no apparent reason...only to say he had me. He said that it was I that killed the girl-I heard this since I was in a trunk. Hagrid tried to defend me but Tom wouldn't have any of it, did a spell on the trunk, the lid opened and I escaped."

"That was it?" Isabella asked.

"Pretty much," Hagrid sighed.

"Well...that was my energy wasted to come over here only to hear a scary spider-GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I ZAP YOUR ASS TO ANTARTICA-tell me something that you could have told me," Isabella muttered.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed, I never intended that to happen. :P But I was half asleep and half awake while doing this chapter so...yeah :P**

**Please review! Thank you so much for reviewing my past chapters as well as my first story...means a lot ;D**

**I haven't done this in a long time: Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, only my original character (s) I own and sadly not Tom Felton ¬.¬**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~~**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I am saying SSSHHHIIITTT because I messed up the whole thing. I am super sorry. I just read over the story...I dug it out ;D and I just found out that Hermione was with Hagrid before she was petrified. ¬.¬ I fail at trying to put things in order. Sorry for the inconvenience. :L**

Isabella sat in between Draco and Pansy in Potions (she was in potions since Harry and Ron went to visit Hermione) wanting so desperately for the class to be over. It wasn't because of the class or Snape, it was because of the strange thoughts popping into her head as well as everyone talking about the petrified girls in the hospital wing. Isabella had hit Draco with her Potions text book multiple times during the first ten minutes of Potions while scowling. He would stare at her as if she had gone mad until he understood why she was hitting him with her book. Isabella sighed softly. She hadn't slept a wink and now she was trying not to fall asleep.

"Isabella...?" Draco's voice called out faintly. Isabella shook her head in addition to clear her thoughts. She turned to him only to blink once. "Isabella, look if you're annoyed at me-"

"I'm not annoyed at you Draco at all," Isabella whispered as she rested her head on the table.

"Then why did you hit me with a book?" Draco asked.

"I hit you with a book because you went onto saying that Hermione is scum and all that crap. Please Draco, say that to me and my dead mum," Isabella murmured. Isabella heard Draco chuckle and felt him stroke her hair. Isabella smiled to herself, knowing that Draco would never change. "Draco, you are showing public displays of affection to a Gryffindor; you should get hanged for doing so."

Draco leaned close enough so that Isabella could smell the cologne he was wearing. "Yes well, you are an exception aren't you?" Draco chuckled. He leant back and the musky scent of his cologne went. He took his hand off of her hair so that he wouldn't get distracted as much but couldn't help to take glimpses of Isabella. After the tenth glimpse, Draco sighed making Isabella turn her head to look at Draco. "What's the matter now?"

"You wouldn't understand..." Isabella whispered as she started to turn her head away from Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her hair, allowing Isabella to stop moving her head. "Draco, I know how much you care but some things are just needed to be left."

"Not when it is you," Draco growled murderously and let go of her hair. "Tell me or else-"

"You would think I was crazy," Isabella spoke softly while closing her eyes.

"Isabella, you know I won't think you are a mentally-"

"Drop it...please!" Isabella sighed.

"This is what I mean by you just leaving me out of things. Okay, I understand keeping secrets from each other if they were huge but you _know _that I would care if you were dying!"

"You would be the first one to try and find a way to keep me alive," Isabella smiled as she opened her eyes. She found herself looking into a pair of warm eyes which, until now, she never noticed were so pretty. "I never noticed your eyes are like a winter lake," Isabella sighed gently. Draco grinned at her and refrained from giving her a hug or a kiss on her forehead. "I'll tell you later."

"Is there something you want to share with the class Miss Winters and Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked. Isabella and Draco looked away from each other to look up and discover Snape standing in front of them. "If it is more important-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, professor, but it was my fault," Isabella sighed. Snape raised an eyebrow while Draco sat quietly. He knew that Isabella would slap him if he tried to interfere.

"Next time you try and cover for Mr Malfoy's faults, I suggest you two mustn't talk in my class," Snape told them. "Mr Malfoy, it would be sensible if you wouldn't talk to Ms Winters since both of you need to do well with your end of year exams." Snape walked away swiftly and was about to continue his class when Goyle put his hand up. "Yes Mr Goyle?" Snape called out.

"Why isn't there any Quidditch today?" he asked. Isabella couldn't resist but sit up straight only to slam her head on the table with a loud thud. Draco looked like he wanted to punch Goyle. Pansy followed Isabella but with a book instead. Daphne sighed irritably. Theodore and Blaise shook their head in shame as well as the rest of the class. Crabbe just sat there quietly.

"Mr Goyle that was an idiotic question to ask me; as you can see, your classmates are very ashamed right now. I may have to take Ms Winters to the Hospital Wing just to check if there is anything wrong with her," Snape sighed.

"Who cares about Isabella? She's just a troublemaker. Look at what she did to Draco just now! She got him in trouble!" Goyle responded. A round of 'Oooo' went by from everyone besides from Isabella, Pansy, Daphne, Theodore, Blaise and especially Draco. He turned his head to the side and glared at Goyle.

"Mr Goyle, it wasn't Ms Winters' fault that Mr Malfoy had gotten in trouble."

"Goyle, I started the conversation," Draco said through gritted teeth. His jaw clenched and unclenched during the silence that followed.

"Now Mr Goyle, do you understand? 20 points will be taken from Slytherin due to Mr Goyle's insufficient behaviour. Now then, let us continue with our class-"

"But she isn't half like her mother!" Crabbe yelled out. The class fell silent as everyone stared at Isabella. She lifted her head off the desk, took her bag off of the floor while packing it with her books and quills. Isabella slid off of her chair with her bag over her shoulder. She started walking to Crabbe and Goyle only to tap them on the shoulder. They turned around in their seats with a fierce expression.

"This will be so worth another year of detentions," Isabella hissed. In an instant, Isabella slapped both of them across the cheek which made everyone gasp. "You want me to be like my mother? Okay, I'm going to act out and send you two to BLOODY EFFING AZKABAN!" Isabella yelled at them. Their fierce expressions disappeared in an instant as they cringed at both the slap and what she had just said. She spun around on the balls of her feet and started walking to the door. She gave them a salute. "Oh and Professor before I leave, take off as many points from my house. I don't give a shit about them anyway," Isabella smiled and left.

"Are you two idiots or something?" Pansy shrieked as she threw book after book at Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't you know to _never _cross the line about her mum with her?" Pansy was joined with Daphne who had brought in a new batch of books into the Slytherin Common Room.

"I think you shouldn't ask them if they are idiots," Blaise told them coolly from his seat as he held a very old tatty album. The two girls stopped throwing books at them only to listen to what Blaise had to say. "They don't have a brain cell to think," Blaise smiled. "Stop throwing books at them so I can ask them a question."

"We were having so much fun though!" Daphne whined. Blaise looked up from the album and winked at them.

"You can have your fun later now sit down...all of you-that includes you Draco," Blaise called out. Daphne and Pansy sat on the couch which was behind them. Crabbe and Goyle cautiously sat on a chair. Theodore sat next to Blaise while Draco grumpily fell onto his chair. "You two idiots have just gone over the edge with Isabella lately, why is that?"

"Don't make them answer that Blaise; they don't have the capacity to even say something decent," Tracey said, sitting down on a chair next to Pansy. Blaise grinned at her then motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to answer.

"She's pathetic, she doesn't know her place," Crabbe began.

"She always gets into trouble and she got-" Goyle was cut off by Draco who was glaring at him.

"So, you're telling us that Isabella has no place whatsoever?" Tracey summed up. Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Tracey turned to the two girls who were on her left. "Pass me that encyclopaedia on warts please," Tracey told them coolly.

"No more book throwing, I want to have a reasonable explanation," Theodore said. The girls sighed, knowing that they too wanted answers. "So, give us a reason why you don't like her...we are waiting."

"You know, they probably don't have one," Pansy scoffed. Daphne and Tracey nodded in agreement.

"Have you noticed that they are jealous at how much attention Draco's been giving to Isabella of late?" Tracey smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that too, especially in Potions," Daphne grinned.

"Liars!" the two boys yelled at them.

"Hey, um, can I talk to Draco?" Isabella's voice said aloud. Everyone turned to face the door to find Isabella standing there. Isabella looked at Draco as Draco looked at her. He nodded, stood up quietly and walked to her. Isabella walked out of the common room with Draco trailing behind her.

"I didn't know," Draco whispered as they were outside of the door that led to the common room.

"How did you know I was going to ask about Hagrid?" Isabella asked.

"I am being serious, I had no idea. You can search me, look through my stuff, go to the ministry...do whatever you want but I had nothing to-" Draco was cut off as Isabella hugged him.

"Finally you understand the term of telling the truth and not lying to me," Isabella sighed. She pulled away first then sighed. "Now then, you wanted to know why I was like I was in Potions?" Draco nodded which made Isabella heave another sigh. "I am only telling you this, understand? No one must know of this only if I tell them go it?" Once again Draco nodded. "Good, lately I've had others thoughts in my head."

Silence. The two of them stood in the hall until Draco chuckled. "That was-" he was cut off by Isabella slapping his cheek.

"Don't you dare think of this as a light subject!" Isabella snapped angrily. Draco's smile disappeared from his face when he accounted for the lack of humour on Isabella's face. "I can hear yours," Isabella sighed as she looked away, Draco's eyes widened in horror. "You like Pansy and you didn't ever tell me?"

"Look, this friendship-"

"_Draco!" _Isabella scoffed. "I have known you forever! I have told you _nearly _everything about me and you don't tell me about something small?" Draco's smile appeared slowly and couldn't help but pull Isabella in for a hug.

"You are the most irritating friend," Draco smiled. "Anyway, is the _nearly _something I should find out later?" Draco queried. Isabella nodded.

"It's too much to handle if I tell everything at once," Isabella sighed as she pulled away first. "I have to go and visit the headmaster."

"What does he want?" Draco asked as he found a loose strand of hair. He tucked the hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Actually I don't want to know," he murmured against her forehead.

"HAGRID DID NOTHING!" Isabella yelled at the top of her lungs. A red faced portly little man with grey rumpled hair. He was dressed up in a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, pointed purple boots, lime green bowler hat and a black travelling cloak.

"YOU SHALL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" the oddly dressed man yelled back.

"Now, now, Isabella calm down and Cornelius it would be good if you do it too," Dumbledore told them. The two of them glared at Dumbledore who was sitting down.

"Stay out of it!" Isabella hissed.

"DO NOT DISRESPECT YOUR HEADMASTER LIKE SO!" Cornelius yelled at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME!" Isabella screamed.

"I AM THE MINISTER OF MAGIC AND I CAN STRIP YOU DOWN OF YOUR WAND!" Cornelius remarked.

"Does it look like I give it a shit about what happens to a piece of wood?" Isabella laughed.

"DON'T YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE HERE!"

"Now Cornelius, you will get used to her use of language," Dumbledore smiled.

"Screw you minister," Isabella hissed. "You lot with your fancy places in society didn't give a crap about what happened to me when my mother and father died!" The minister glared at Isabella. "See my point exactly."

"Could both of you kindly sit down?" Dumbledore asked. Cornelius grunted while Isabella nodded. Cornelius moved towards Isabella's usual seat and was about to sit down when Isabella pulled the chair out from under him making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. Isabella sat down on her chair with her legs crossed.

"Nobody. Takes. My. Seat," Isabella hissed. Cornelius jumped to his feet and made a walk to Isabella. "Take a step closer and you'll regret it." Cornelius took another step only to find himself frozen on the spot. Isabella had her hands in front of her as if pushing away something. "I told you, you would regret it."

"Isabella unfreeze the minister," Dumbledore sighed. Isabella rolled her eyes and put her hands down, unfreezing the minister. "Thank you, take a seat please."

"That kid is dangerous," Cornelius growled.

"I know, I'm way too hot," Isabella smiled cockily.

"Do you not control your students?" Cornelius huffed.

"Of course he does...he just has a problem with well...me," Isabella grinned innocently.

"You aren't like your mother," Cornelius growled.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Anyway, I wanted both of you here because Isabella is an outstanding student," Dumbledore began. Cornelius glared at Isabella to which she responded by flipping him off. "None of that Isabella, anyway, I want to make a deal with you Cornelius."

"For Isabella? Are you out of your mind?" Cornelius scoffed.

"Actually no, Isabella is quite a strong witch for a young girl if you haven't noticed. I want to expand Isabella's knowledge in magic, know things before others in her year. I want her prepared for what she has to deal with in the future. She has many obstacles and even you know that Cornelius. There is at least one isle dedicated to you Isabella for prophecies. So, Cornelius, may I have the opportunity for Isabella to have full rights on doing whatever she wants to do in magic," Dumbledore said.

"Will she disobey the rules of the ministry while doing so?" Cornelius asked.

"I can't promise you that," Isabella grinned. "But, I can promise that I will do my lessons, even if I hate it."

"Very well, you have permission to learn about everything there is to know about magic. Now, I must go," Cornelius said dully. "Good night to you Albus...Isabella."

Once the minister was gone, Dumbledore gave Isabella the look. "What? He had it coming!" Isabella told him in defence. Dumbledore chuckled while shaking his head.

"You need to learn how to bottle up your emotions," Dumbledore smiled. "There is more to come."

"And you think I don't know that?" Isabella asked.

* * *

**Okay then, here is the next chapter. I am pissed off majorly because a) my parents let my sister go to so many parties on a thursday when it was school and i can't go to a party today b)I just found out I wrecked the chronology of the story c) my stomach hurts and d) I HATE, HATE HATE HATE my science teacher d)I just am. :L There is one good thing: summer.**

**Okay, I know I keep on coming back to the fights with Crabbe, Goyle and Isabella but it's just so entertaining for me to write...I don't know why. **

**Please review. Good? Bad? Thanks to all the reviews from everyone :]**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	32. Chapter 32

Isabella stared blankly at the piece of paper in front of her. It had _everything _on a basilisk, all the details pinpoint correct, had been given to Isabella from Snape. She _knew _all of this but she couldn't help but think what was missing. Frustrated, Isabella looked away from the paper to the clock on the side table. It was two in the morning. Her portrait had fallen asleep; her two dogs had fallen asleep, the Slytherins would have fallen asleep by now since they needed their 'beauty sleep' as well as everyone else-besides from George and Fred.

_George and Fred, the twins. _She hadn't apologised to them for her behaviour in Hogsmeade and was she going to hunt them down to just apologise? Maybe. She shook her head, knowing that they would never forgive her for doing something so out-of-character. Suddenly, she had a large wave of guilt. She had never done anything for them, she didn't even try and stop them from getting the blame-though they had less of a punishment. She couldn't help but think about _her _twins. _God, now I sound like an overly obsessed girlfriend. _

Isabella was walking to the entrance of the kitchen by going the long way. She had just given up in being discreet all together and just didn't care if she got caught. If her mum was still alive, she would have been burnt at the stake by now. _No point on thinking about mum, she isn't here anymore. I am all alone...as I always was. _Isabella abruptly stopped walking as she noticed at how _lonely _she was. She recalled every moment in her past and most of the time she was with some other family. She recalled at how close the Weasleys were and how they still are. She knew that the Malfoys were close as well. _God, I never grew up a proper childhood...like Harry. _

Isabella stood in the middle of the hall in the moon light. As she stood there, she could feel the anger rising. The anger wasn't-for once-meant for Draco or Dumbledore but for her own parents. Brief flashes of her past occurred. _The pain. The loss. The loneliness._ On that spot, Isabella had an epiphany. "I AM THE MOST FUCKED UP CHILD ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE!" Isabella screeched. She didn't care if anyone heard her now.

"On the contrary my dear, you aren't," a ghostly voice told her from behind. Isabella turned around slowly to find herself facing the Bloody Baron. Isabella raised a questioning eyebrow which made the ghost chuckle. "It's been centuries since I saw a face that made me laugh."

"Okay, look, I want to know _why _I'm not fu-" Isabella was cut off by the ghost who shook his head.

"My dear, you are just a very special case," the Bloody Baron smiled. "You aren't a...what you said...child at all. You must acknowledge that whatever your parents did was for the best."

"So, dying was to acknowledge that they love me?" Isabella asked sceptically.

"They died to save _you_."

"Fair enough but leaving me alone-making me feel like I wasn't useful or needed or loved-was in my god damn interest?" Isabella raised an eyebrow at the ghost who didn't have an answer. "Exactly...why are you talking to me? Wouldn't you be, like, dead?" Isabella said then thought for a minute. "No pun intended."

The ghost chuckled. "What can they do to the ghost of Slytherin?"

"Good point," Isabella nodded. "Oh, I must go and find George and Fred..."

"Okay," the ghost told her happily. Isabella stared at the ghost with expectance. After a few minutes Isabella cleared her throat which caught the ghost's attention. "Oh..._oh_, they were going up to the seventh floor."

Fred and George were staring up at the night sky, both wondering the same thing.

"We're both avoiding one thing that we will always want to avoid," Fred sighed as his eyes were set on the brightest in the night sky.

"No kidding, Fred," George whispered. "If that Basilisk gets her..." he couldn't bring himself to continue the sentence so he shook his head and looked at the forest. "We haven't talked to her in weeks..."

"You know, it kind of hurts," Fred murmured. George nodded in agreement. Last week, they had just heard about the letters Isabella had gotten from their parents and the Malfoys, it pained them to even hear about her running out of a room or even running to Draco. "She's been compared to her mum a lot hasn't she?"

"No kidding, even mum has as well as every other teacher in Hogwarts..._nearly _every single teacher," George paused then chuckled. "She is completely different. She isn't like her mum at all. She has similar traits but she is _very _different."

"No kidding," Fred sighed. "But I just can't help but shake off this feeling that Isabella is in a shit load of trouble."

"No duh," Isabella's voice called out from behind them. The sudden call made the twins jump which made Isabella giggle. Fred and George turned around only to smile at Isabella. "Okay, I know that you guys _must _be angry at me but-" Isabella was cut off by the twins running towards her only to be hugged by them.

"You're alive!" the twins cried out happily.

"Can't...breathe...get...off," Isabella wheezed. The twins reluctantly released her but gave her a sheepish grin. "Look, I am _really _sorry for messing things up at-"

"Forget it," the twins said in unison. Isabella couldn't help but smile at them.

"You know, we thought you were dead," Fred told her.

"I feel just a bit offended by that," Isabella answered.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"I'm the girl-who-lived!" Isabella responded cockily then laughed. "Just kidding, but you think I can't handle myself?"

"Love, you're in a lot of trouble with our family and Malfoy's. You can't handle anything lately without people there for you. These are the reasons _why _we think you cannot handle yourself among other reasons," George responded.

"If you guys haven't noticed, I'm hanging by a thread lately," Isabella sighed as she leant against the wall. The twins couldn't help but agree to what she had just said. "Ugh, what sucks the most is that I _have _to live up to expectations." Isabella walked away from the wall to the window and stared up at the night sky. "People have told me over and over again that they care about me...my ass they do. They just want to have a piece of the action about _Sarah Davies's daughter, the girl-who-lived_."

"Well, we care about you as well as Malfoy," the twins told her in unison. In a flash the twins were on either side of her. "Malfoy absolutely adores you and we can't bear to lose you." Isabella smiled as she stared at the North Star.

"Yeah, you're right...but god, that star is just so beautiful," Isabella sighed. The twins looked up at the North Star as well. "Every star has to come to an end...every person has to come to an end." Isabella breathed out in disbelief. "But once something comes to an end, something always has a new beginning and that's what I don't get."

"What do you mean?" the twins asked, slightly confused.

"Voldemort died and I'm assuming that he is going to come back bigger and meaner than ever. He came to an end, came back, came to another end and is going to come back. My mum just ended and never came back," Isabella sighed.

"You never know where she is right now though," Fred reasoned.

"That's the problem...I _don't!_ I have this whole life ahead of me and I can't help but live in the past."

"Well, your future is something worth looking forward to," George told her.

"You'll have much more adventures and-" Fred was cut off by Isabella.

"Today's future will become future's past," Isabella sighed. "Face it, everything, like what I am going to say now, is just going to be a distant memory. Everything that is happening everywhere around the world would be its past. Every millisecond that goes by will be the past and I've been living in the past for about 4 years now."

"No one can just go on with life without living in the past," Fred smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Look, I have thought this out and I think that if you, Isabella, don't look at the past then you would be like a wilted rose."

"Definitely," George chuckled as he too wrapped an arm around Isabella. "Look, I bet you haven't heard what happened to Harry have you?" George said as he looked at Isabella as well as Fred. Isabella shook her head, knowing that Draco must have done something..._again. _"Well, Harry caught the snitch and then fell off of his broom which made his wrist break. Professor Lockhart came over and did this spell which made Harry's arm limp," George told her while trying not to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Isabella giggled.

"Yes," Fred chuckled. "I swear, if you were there, Lockhart wouldn't have made it so far."

Isabella sighed as she continued to stare at the star. "You know what, I've got a feeling that he's not going to teach us next year," Isabella smiled.

"Why?" the twins asked in unison.

"Because I've got Lucius," Isabella told them darkly.

"Let me guess, you also missed Valentines Day?" George grinned. Isabella shrugged as she continued to stare at the night sky. "You must have gotten _something_!"

"I couldn't get out of my own room because I was surrounded by thousands of gifts and cards," Isabella sighed. "I missed everything and it's all thanks to my hibernating habits lately." Isabella shook her head in disappointment but didn't look away from the sky. "I feel so tired lately that I can't even concentrate...ugh...after this I'm going to pay a visit to Hermione."

"What are you going to talk about with a petrified Hermione?" Fred asked.

"When there is nothing to say, most of what you want to say comes out," Isabella sighed.

"Look at you, being all philosophical!" the twins chuckled.

"Yeah...philosophical," Isabella sighed gently.

Isabella sat on the chair besides Hermione's petrified body. She just sat there, staring at Hermione while thinking this was her fault. She was only mere seconds away late and it was all because of Percy. _Damn Percy, damn him and his perfect-ness..._Isabella thought sourly. Out of all the Weasleys, Percy was the one Isabella didn't feel comfortable around. He always contradicted with whatever Isabella said or did-even if it was something she was reading. If she was reading something to do with magic, he would scold her as well as something written by a muggle. If she was painting something to do with magic he would yell at her and if she wasn't painting, he would give her something to do.

"Hermione, I need your help...a lot of it actually," Isabella sighed. "What do you do when you know everything and you know that you can't do anything?"

Nothing.

"Please, Hermione, I need someone logical to talk to," Isabella mumbled. After five minutes of silence, Isabella closed her eyes only to hear Hermione's voice. Her eyes shot open quickly and glared at Hermione. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and this time Isabella was sure she had turned crazy.

_Isabella, give me that paper on Basilisks...only the part on spiders got it? This'll help Harry a lot and since Snape had it all this time...well...you get what I mean. He needs this more than you do!_

"What happens if I don't give you the parchment? _Why _does he need it?" Isabella asked aloud.

_Don't you love your god-brother?_

"Um, no," Isabella said simply. "He is the famous guy who doesn't get compared to. He is the guy that just saves the day. _He _doesn't know who helps him. _He _thinks that it's you and or Ron. Do you know how that makes me feel? Of course _you _don't because he _knows _that you help him!"

_You know, once Dumbledore tells you it's time for you to _actually _meet Harry, I'll take back the help that you did and I took credit for. I swear! _

"Fine," Isabella huffed. "But, I want some thanks in return and why the hell can I hear your thoughts in my head? God, I _am _turning crazy."

* * *

**Hello peoples, I am back with another chapter :D My birthday is coming up in 11 days :P And its summer vacay! In august, I doubt I'm going to be updating since I'm going to England (YES), France and Italy but I might if I get the internet. Just a heads up! **

**Anyway, please review! I thank everybody who has taken their time to review! **

**Oh and if I don't update as regularly that means either: there was a power cut or the internet isn't working. Those two have been happening quite a bit :P**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	33. Chapter 33

"Isabella," a dreamy voice called out from behind Isabella as she sat at the Slytherin table for dinner. Isabella turned around as well as Draco and his goons while Pansy, Daphne, Theodore and Blaise looked up from their meal. She looked at Luna who still looked as if she just woke up as well as wearing the weirdest of items-today it was garlic earrings with a feather necklace. "Have you seen Ginny anywhere lately? She's been skipping classes and none of us know what she does," Luna told her. Isabella raised an eyebrow questioningly while Draco started to snicker. Without looking away from Luna, Isabella felt behind her, grabbed a fork and stabbed Draco with it. Draco yelped out in pain causing people to giggle or laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry; I'm surrounded by _rude, idiotic_ as well as _inconsiderate_ people who don't understand that people are talking to me about something of important matter," Isabella sighed, glaring at Draco out the corner of her eye who recoiled. "Anyway, what's this about Ginny? I haven't talked to her in ages and the last time I noticed her was a few days ago when she was carrying about a diary. Is there any significant value to that Diary whatsoever?"

"Ginny never mentioned owning a diary...it might be filled with Wooden Trunklenarks," Luna answered. The Slytherin group looked at Isabella who seemed very neutral at the answer Luna gave her.

"Luna...what _are_ Wooden Trunklenarks?" Isabella asked in a very calm tone.

"Wooden Trunklenarks are invisible little creatures that live in certain things related to wood...like paper. You look at the thing that has Wooden Trunklenarks and they control every move you make," Luna smiled. Isabella's eyes automatically widened then went to their normal size. "Anyway, if you see Ginny can you tell me please?" Luna asked softly. Isabella nodded and Luna skipped away.

"As much as I love Ginny and her friends, I seriously think that Luna might need help someday," Isabella smiled as she turned around as well as everyone else. "Draco, are you done being a complete ass to people?" Isabella asked.

"Actually, I don't think so," Draco grinned but still felt pain because of his stabbed hand. "You know, you shouldn't have stabbed me." He held his hand and looked at it but then gazed at Isabella who was trying not to laugh. "Kiss it," he told her as he held up his hand.

"Would you like to give me a hanky while you're at it, _your highness_?" Isabella laughed. The second year Slytherins-including Draco-were laughing loudly, so loud in fact that they earned glares from the other side of the room. Isabella looked at the Gryffindor table and there was still no sign of Harry or Ron.

"You know, you seem very intent on the Gryffindor table," Pansy noted. Isabella looked at Pansy only to look away from her to stare at her empty plate. "You don't have to stay over here you know since you're a Gryffindor."

"Look who's talking to one," Isabella smiled. She looked up to find the people opposite her were smiling as well.

"I like you more and more, did you know that?" Pansy smiled.

"I try," Isabella giggled which earned her a hug from Draco.

"What I don't get is how you could live with..._that_," Theodore joked as he stared at Draco when he said 'that'. Everyone on the table started laughing besides Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone turned to look at the two boys who were sitting next to Draco. "Yeah, that was called a _joke_," Theodore grinned.

"I'm sorry Theodore, but they don't understand the word 'joke' because they are _in love _with _our _boyfriend," Isabella giggled as she gave a high five to pansy and Daphne. Draco grinned softly and sighed in content. "See, even _he _likes the idea of a foursome." Everyone on the table erupted into laughter once more but earned glares from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Merlin, guys, she's only trying to avoid the whole subject about the basilisk," Daphne told them.

"Well, it'd be heaven if she was petrified right now," Crabbe muttered. Everyone turned to look at the empty spot next to Draco. They started to scan the room and found Isabella walking to the twins who were sitting at the Gryffindor table-away from Percy.

"Well done assholes," Tracey hissed angrily. "You know, she's going to be pissed at all off us now. She has this paranoia and you guys are making it much worse!" She glared at Crabbe since she was sitting opposite him. "Don't make me stab you with this knife."

"Go on Tracey, you can also cut off a finger while you're at it," Daphne cheered on. "I don't mind and neither does this whole table. I wouldn't mind hearing their screaming in the middle of the night!"

"Hell, I wouldn't mind seeing them petrified," Pansy hissed. "You know what? I don't give a crap if you're Draco's best friends or what, but I do give a crap about Isabella."

"What do you see in a Gryffindor?" Goyle asked.

"What I've been seeing in Isabella for the past 12 years of my life," Draco snapped. "At least she's _trying _to be nice to you two. Don't you two give me that look and brilliant. You two have now brought upon the third world war." The second year Slytherins looked at the twins who were dragging Isabella to their table.

"What the hell is this?" the twins barked at Crabbe.

"We're fine with Malfoy since Isabella knows he's joking but you two are just so despicable," Fred growled.

"Just pulls a joke out of the hat-no pun intended with those magicians and rabbits-and you start saying stuff like that? How stupid do you think you are?" George hissed.

"Very," the second years answered besides Crabbe and Goyle. The twins lightened up once Isabella cracked a smile.

"See, all you needed to hear was that they are very ignorant people, love," the twins smiled.

"Like they say, ignorance is bliss," Isabella told them.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, we're going to drag Isabella all the way back to our table," the twins grinned. Without Draco's approval, he watched Isabella being dragged by the twins to the Gryffindor table.

"Have you guys heard from Ginny at all?" Isabella asked the twins as they sat on the banks of the lake. The twins looked away from the setting sun to look at Isabella with curiosity. "Luna told me a while ago that she hadn't talked to Ginny or seen her."

"Looks like she's picked up from us," George joked but was short-lived when Isabella punched his arm. He winced at the pain but found his twin with the same pain stricken face.

"This _isn't _funny!" Isabella snapped. "I'm worried about her and you two should be as well. Have you two known Ginny to just skip class or do anything like that? I don't and I _know _that Ginny wants to actually pass. I've got this gut feeling that Ginny's in some major trouble." Isabella looked at the sunset and shook her head. Something wasn't right, something was about to happen that night and she could feel it.

"You _always _feel that way though," Fred sighed and lied back onto the grass. "If Ginny's in a lot of trouble then you can say 'I told you so' or even hex us to oblivion. Let's not jump to conclusions anytime soon though."

"I agree," George nodded as he too lied back onto the grass. "_If _Ginny was in trouble though and she got hurt, I wouldn't look her in the eyes...like we would do if you got hurt." Isabella looked at the twins who were lying on their backs and smiled which they happily returned. "You're like a sister that we never had you know. Ginny really looks up to you and we're glad that she isn't hanging around the...well..."

"I get it, you don't want her hanging around Slytherins," Isabella smiled. She fell back onto the grass and sighed. "Can we swap? You can have me and the Malfoy's could have Percy. I'm quite happy with that arrangement since Percy could use with some agitation from Draco."

"I couldn't agree with you anymore," the twins told her in unison.

"But I don't think mum would like that. Dad wouldn't mind since Percy has been annoying him about the job in the ministry when he graduates from Hogwarts. Mum on the other hand would be hexing you to oblivion," George chuckled.

"Like mum would have a chance against Isabella," Fred laughed. "Isabella's a tough cookie now, well more than before and if Isabella could she would hex mum back."

"You know you just dissed your own mum, right?" Isabella told them as she looked at the pink-purple coloured sky. The twins chuckled besides her which made her close her eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to put it like that but you are learning much more quickly. You've already potions which are meant for your sixth year and we haven't even done it," Fred answered.

Isabella opened her eyes to find the sky to be filled with stars. She blinked and smiled at the darkness of the sky.

"Someone is finally awake," she heard Fred say. Isabella sat up and looked around to find the twins sitting either side of her. "We didn't want to disturb you and it's already curfew."

"Which means that one of us has to hex Percy," George sighed. Isabella blinked then shrugged.

"I stupefied him before so I guess a hex won't hurt. Come on, I want to find Ginny," Isabella told them.

"Don't you think it's mental that we still have our exams next week?" Fred chuckled as he tried to lead the conversation somewhere else.

Ginny stood in the hallway, looking about as if she were lost. She was in the second floor hall that led to the girls' bathroom. She continued to look about, looking afraid until she shrieked when she heard voices. She stood still, unafraid of what to do so she just stood there and looked down the hall.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. I guess, we'll have better luck on finding Ginny tomorrow," she heard Isabella tell her twin brothers. She heard her brothers tell her goodnight and she heard three pairs of feet. Two of them were going the way to the Gryffindor tower and the other was going towards her. She took a quick breath in and closed her eyes.

"Ginny, stop hiding, I know you're here," Isabella called out in a low voice. Ginny closed her eyes tighter than before. "You can't hide from me forever you know because I am standing right in front of you." Ginny opened her only to take a step back as she looked at Isabella. "Gotcha," Isabella told in a sort of taunting way.

"Isabella, you shouldn't be here it's-" Ginny was cut off by Isabella scoffing.

"_Please_, don't feed me that crap about saying it's too dangerous. Look who's the one who missed out on her classes," Isabella snapped. She continued to look at Ginny and then whistled loudly. "I swear, don't you _dare _try and run or else I will hex you!"

Isabella left the way she came and told Ginny that she was coming back. Ginny knew that Isabella wasn't kidding about hexing her so she stood on the spot she was standing on the second Isabella left her. _What am I doing? _Ginny thought frantically since she knew that Isabella would be part of what she was in.

Everything was so quiet that she could even hear her own heart beating until she heard it. A loud slither was heard behind her and she forced herself not to run from the spot. She knew that Isabella wouldn't think of that as a great excuse and going to the bathroom was out of the question. In the end, Ginny looked up at the window and gasped loudly. Ginny lost control of her body and turned around to find herself hazily looking at Tom Riddle

Isabella sighed as she collected her dogs from the second floor of the moving staircase. She hugged Dolly and Pocket against her chest to make sure she wasn't alone there.

"You know, you shouldn't have left Ginny all by herself there," Isabella heard Tom say. Isabella dropped her two dogs and turned around to find Tom grinning at her. She noticed the familiar maniacal twist in his smile. "Poor little Ginny, my little Basilisk friend might be there already."

Isabella broke off into a run as soon as she heard Basilisk with her dogs running behind her. She swore under her breath and suddenly everything made sense to her. The diary, Ginny and her actions? She knew Ginny would never do anything like that especially when it meant skipping out on classes.

"You're not going to make it," Tom told her as she ran past him.

"Well, I'm the only one who's trying aren't I?" Isabella yelled back.

Isabella turned sharply to the hall where she left Ginny. She found herself staring straight into the Basilisk's daunting yellow eyes as they stared back at her. The Basilisk moved a bit and Ginny was behind the snake looking very doll like. Isabella suddenly felt a rush of anger and before Isabella could do anything the Basilisk slithered into the girls' bathroom with Ginny trailing behind the Basilisk.

Isabella burst into the girls' bathroom and screamed aloud as the Basilisk pushed Ginny down an entry in between two sinks. The Basilisk turned around swiftly, surprisingly missing everything. Isabella heard Myrtle sobbing which escalated her anger for no reason whatsoever.

Isabella pulled out her wand, blinked and the Basilisk was gone. Isabella's eyes widened as she noticed the sink slowly going back to its original place. Isabella gasped and ran to the sink. She tried pushing it back, it continued to move forward. She tried a spell that she made up on the spot, it deflected and hit the wall behind her. When the sink was in its original place, Isabella broke down into tears.

"Why...Ginny, why?" Isabella sobbed as she went into fetal (or foetal) position while her dogs snuggled into her.

"I think you should tell the teachers," Myrtle told her as she flew out of cubicle, sniffing.

Isabella walked out of the girls' bathroom and headed down the hall where Ginny was last seen. She stopped, turned to her right and in front of her was another message under the first: _Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever. _Isabella's knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground, sobbing harder than ever.

"Professor McGonagall?" Isabella called out as she knocked the open door.

"Come on in, Miss Winters," Professor McGonagall answered. Isabella slowly walked into Professor McGonagall's room with her two dogs trailing behind her. Professor McGonagall looked up from marking the Slytherins second years' homework to looking at Isabella. "Dear Merlin, what happened to you?" she gasped.

Isabella's eyes were red, puffy and glistening while Dolly was looking just as down while Pocket looked very sleepy. She continued walking slowly to Professor McGonagall's desk until she was in front of the teacher. "Professor...Ginny's been taken by the Basilisk," Isabella lied. She knew that Professor McGonagall would have thought she had turned crazy.

Silence followed after Isabella told Professor McGonagall the news. After Professor McGonagall digested the news, she dropped the quill onto Crabbe's homework. "Are...are you sure?" she asked quietly. Isabella nodded softly while Professor McGonagall gulped. "I will need to inform the staff about this then. Was there anything else?"

"There was another message that said: _her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever," _Isabella answered. She looked at Professor McGonagall for guidance while Professor McGonagall looked as if _she _needed guidance.

"Professor, what does this mean?" Isabella asked quietly. Professor McGonagall sighed gently and looked at Isabella with pure sympathy.

"It means that Hogwarts might not return for another year," she answered. Isabella nodded and looked at her two dogs.

"You hear that you two, I think me and my whining about not wanting to stay has finally come around and kicked me in the butt," Isabella smiled. Professor McGonagall chuckled which made Isabella look at her teacher.

"I finally see that you're not like your mum at all...well in ways you are but that's beside the point. You just like to make light of such serious situations," her teacher told her. "You must keep that trait of yours, it's what separates you from your mother so much. Go to your room since it is way too dangerous for you to stick around."

Isabella was lying in the middle of her bed staring up at the ceiling. She could feel that something was about to happen, something that involved none other than her god-brother, Harry.

"The time in my life that I need the seeing thing, it doesn't want to work," Isabella muttered. Dolly responded by barking at her which Isabella made a lame hand gesture. "I don't speak Dog, but I understand bitch talk though...my bad, human bitch talk," Isabella smiled as she turned her head to look at her dog.

Dolly barked and Pocket sat up eyeing something in Isabella's room. Isabella raised an eyebrow and sat up to find herself face-to-face with Tom. She stared at him, stopped breathing and skipped a heart beat. "You're scared," he breathed. Isabella took a sharp breath in and continued to look at Tom.

"I think you would be if I suddenly popped up in front of you," Isabella whispered. "Where is Ginny?" Isabella asked. Tom chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow. He touched her cheek to which Isabella recoiled to. "How come you feel real?"

"I only feel real because you want it to be real," he smiled sadistically. "Ginny is safe for now and I will tell you more about Jenny." His face softened as Isabella relaxed at the word 'safe'.

"Okay, since Ginny is safe and hasn't been eaten by that big ass snake, you can tell me about Jenny Winters," Isabella told him.

"I know you must be wondering why Jenny meant so much to me and I know that I told you so much last time but-"

"_Why _are you telling me all of this?" she asked. Tom sighed as he looked at Isabella and stood up.

"You _need _to know this and I promised myself that I was going to tell you the whole story and I am going to tell you the whole story, whether you like it or not. Do you understand?" Tom snapped. Isabella raised her arms in front of her in a defensive way.

"Okay, sorry for offending you!" Isabella retorted. Tom rolled his eyes in response.

"Jenny...Jenny told me not to let lose the Basilisk-"

"Well, Jenny is the smartest relative I have...I think I won't disown her," Isabella cut in but quickly shut up when Tom leered at her.

"Jenny also told me that there will be dangerous consequences once I release the Basilisk after she died and I think she might be right. My soul is the most corrupt soul since it is spilt up into quite a few pieces. She told me that one part of my soul would be-"

"What were the pieces put into exactly?" Isabella asked, hoping that she would trick him. Tom leered at her again and she quickly closed her mouth. _I can't get anything out of him. _

"She told me that one part of my soul would be destroyed by a young boy," Tom finished. Isabella sat, staring at Tom until nothing came out of Tom.

"That's it?" Isabella finally said. "All that climax for nothing? Just to tell me something that was so obvious to anyone." Isabella raised a questioning eyebrow at Tom who was standing up, glaring at her. "Well, that was a waste of five minutes of my life."

"Well, I must go...Potter's already there, looking at poor Ginny," Tom grinned, turning back to his crazy state. He clicked his fingers, left but at the same time Isabella screamed. As Isabella screamed, she shut her eyes and her hands flew to her head, her nails digging into her head.

"_So I made Ginny write her own farewell and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became _very _boring. But there isn't much life left in her: she put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last. I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."_

"_Like what?" Harry spat, his hand was in the form of a fist. _

"_Well," said Tom, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you _escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" _

_There was an unusual glimpse of red in his dark eyes. _

"_Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time."_

"_Voldemort," said Tom softly, "is my past, present and future, Harry Potter..."_

_He pulled Harry's wand out of his own pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:_

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

_Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:_

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

Isabella was on the floor now, shaking uncontrollably in fetal (or foetal x]) position. Her eyes were wide open, her breathing was ragged, tears were rolling down her cheeks and her hands where still clamped on her head. Beads of sweat had made her hair stick to her skin while her dogs were barking uncontrollably.

She slowly sat up and looked around the room, everything was so disoriented for her that she was seeing triple. She ran a hand through her hair, allowing her hair to separate from her skin. She was breathing in deeply and looked at her dogs. She swallowed some air and found herself picturing Fawkes.

Isabella was running though the halls with her two dogs running in front of her. She abruptly stopped as she found herself at a crossroad leading four different ways. All of the ways led to the same place-where the gargoyle stood-and only one had the shortcut. Suddenly, Pocket ran to the hall that led left so Dolly and Isabella followed.

"MOVE YOUR GOD DAMN ASS OUT THE WAY YOU STUPID GARGOYLE!" Isabella shrieked angrily at the gargoyle that stood in the way.

"You won't get very far in life if you use that kind language," the gargoyle told her in a bored voice. Isabella swiftly took out her wand only to aim it at the gargoyle. "Using a wand against me will only make it much harder for you to get into Dumbledore's office," the statue told her smugly.

"Stop being so smug and let me through!" Isabella yelled angrily.

"Give me one good reason why I should move for _you_," the gargoyle told her simply.

"Because I am _the _Isabella Winters who is going to zap your butt to Antarctica where the penguins will eat you for dinner!" Isabella yelled. A few seconds later, Isabella jumped back in fright as the gargoyle moved to reveal the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle chuckled at Isabella as she realized something. "My _name_! How couldI _forget_?"

She burst into Dumbledore's office which didn't have the headmaster. She never knew why Dumbledore had left in the first place so she just shrugged it off. She walked up to Fawkes who was perched on its stand. "Fawkes, I need you to do me a major favour!" Isabella told the phoenix. Fawkes cocked its head to its side, trying to understand what Isabella was getting at.

Isabella looked around the room until she saw the Sorting Hat and a large sword under the hat. She walked up to the place where the Sorting Hat was placed on a shelf. She pulled the sword from under the hat and examined it with such curiosity when she felt a sudden surge of power running through her body.

"Do you know of your heritage?" a voice called from behind her. She looked around until she found a portrait of someone she found familiar. "Yes, me, Phineas Black and I-sadly-related to Sirius Black. Anyway, before you go off and save your friend let me tell you on thing about your past that you might be shocked about."

"Shoot," Isabella sighed knowing that shocking meant that she was an angel. Old news.

"You're a descendent of Godric Gryffindor!" Phineas happily told Isabella. Isabella's jaw slackened and stared at the portrait. "No go off and save your good-for-nothing friends of yours!"

"But-"

"Save your friends!" Phineas snapped. Isabella nodded, snatched the hat off of its shelf while stuffing the sword into the hat. She walked over to the phoenix and gave the hat to the bird which took flight. As soon as Fawkes flew out the door, Isabella immediately turned around, opened her mouth but was cut off before she could say a word.

"Walk out the room with your two dogs and come back when Dumbledore comes back!" Phineas boomed. Isabella nodded, her jaw hanging still and backed out of the room. "And close the door behind you!" Isabella nodded again and closed the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Isabella asked to herself aloud while looking at her dogs.

* * *

**Ta-da! The latest chapter! I haven't done a chapter this long in ages! Sorry if it dragged on a bit or a left some parts out, that's because of my FABULOUS memory...I still wonder how I get good grades in History though U.U So, I dug out my copy of The chamber of Secrets!**

**Okay, onto the next thing! Who watched the trailer for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I mean, 1 second of Draco? :P There should be like a whole load of it! And don't you think Voldemort's nose is sexy? :P**

**Okay, I've been having arguments with this guy I know and he says that Victoria is more bad ass than Voldemort! ¬.¬ please, the vampire sparkles in the light :P He also said Victoria is more scarier! ¬.¬ I think he hasn't heard that Voldemort's name should even be said! x]**

**Anyway, please review! Any ways to improve? Oh and I think after the next chapter it will be finished! Sooo, I shall be starting the third in the series. Okay, i think this is the first series I have been fully dedicated to so far x]**

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed over the past few chapters and subscribed and alerted! It means a bunch to me! I seriously thank you! :D You guys keep me writing! Which gives me something to do over the summer!**

**Have a great Summer guys!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	34. Chapter 34

Isabella was making her way to the Great Hall, going by the front Entrance of the school with her two dogs following behind her. She kept her head down. Thinking about the relations she had in her family. She was blood linked to Godric Gryffindor, Jenny Winters, Sarah Davies and Richard Winters. Isabella then thought who she was linked to in the wizard community: The Malfoys, Lestranges, Potters, Weasleys, Bones, Dumbledores, Longbottoms, Blacks, Riddles, Greengrasses and other major families. Everything to Isabella seemed so surreal lately that even she didn't know who she was or whose family she belongs to.

Isabella fell back as she bumped into someone with a loud thud. She swore under her breath and looked up to find Lucius Malfoy with a house elf that look like Dobby standing next to him, shivering. She gapped at the house elf which was covered with bandages _and _was Dobby. Isabella recovered herself and averted her gaze to Lucius who had an offering hand out. She took Lucius's offered hand so he could help her up. She smiled sheepishly at him while showing her sympathy towards Dobby when she was on her own two feet.

"I...I came here to apologize to you and meet with the headmaster," Lucius told her honestly. Isabella raised an eyebrow, Dolly barked while Pocket looked very tired. "I am sincerely sorry for comparing you to your mother. I will stop but you have to do something for me in return."

"What might that be?" Isabella asked with curiosity. She crossed her arms in front of her chest while Dolly barked even louder. Annoyed, Isabella hushed at her dog that quickly became silent.

"You need to be around Draco more often than just with those blood trait-_Weasleys_," Lucius told her but stiffened when he changed Blood Traitors to Weasleys. Isabella nodded happily but looked at Dobby with anguish on her face.

"How about-?"

"Nothing will be done of Dobby," Lucius told her sternly. "I know you hate the way we treat him but that's how we are brought up. Now, I would like to see the headmaster for a..._meeting._"

Isabella watched Lucius and Dobby walk away from them while Dolly was growling softly. Isabella averted her eyes from Lucius to look at her dog that was in a pouncing position. She raised a questioning eyebrow at her dog. Whenever Lucius was around Dolly, Dolly would happily run up to him but it seems so awkward to see her dog like that.

"Dolly, what's the matter with Lucius?" Isabella asked softly. She crouched down and was about to stroke Dolly when she ran after Lucius. Isabella looked to her left only to find Pocket running after Dolly. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran after her dogs.

Isabella's first instinct was to go to her room since her dogs actually _liked _the long way around but then had this gut feeling that they were after Lucius. She quickly ran down the hall that had the quickest route to the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. As soon as she arrived, she ran quickly up the stairs, grabbed her two dogs that were slowly making their way up, continued going up the stairs until she reached the top of the stairs only to hide in the darkness.

Isabella saw Lucius being flung backwards by Dobby who had done a spell that Isabella didn't even know about. The next thing she knew was that Dobby was yelling at Lucius, who was getting up. An enraged Lucius stormed down the rest of the corridor and was going down the stairs. Isabella looked left and right then to her dogs who were keeping extremely quiet. She placed them down on the ground, brought her index finger to her lips to show them to be quiet and left going down the stairs.

"_Oh, _you _shouldn't _have done _that_," Isabella told Lucius happily as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Lucius stopped dead at the foot of the stairs as he heard Isabella's voice. Everything was silent besides Isabella's _Mary Jane _shoes tapping against the metal of the stairs.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Lucius whispered softly.

"Of course it wasn't, besides the fact that I actually _heard _Dobby's thoughts was completely out of range..._right?_" Isabella answered sarcastically. She took out her wand from the pocket of her knee-length grey skirt.

Isabella reached the last step of the staircase, leaned towards Lucius's ear and whispered, "You better run before that blonde head of yours goes grey." Lucius's eyes widened and made a run for it while Isabella shook her head in disgrace. _Five, four, three, two and one..._

Isabella heard a screech of terror from Lucius after she sent the Bat-Bogey hex but stood still in horror as she heard Harry going down the stairs.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Harry called out. Isabella gulped while looking around for a place to hide. When she heard Harry's footsteps became louder, she quickly ran around the steps and hid behind them. Once Harry was at the bottom of the staircase, he looked around but shrugged and left.

Isabella walked back and forth in Dumbledore's office while Dumbledore sat silently on his chair behind his desk.

"Are you _kidding me? _What else are you hiding from me?" Isabella asked in an exasperated tone. She threw her hands up for dramatic effect, though she knew it was just a little bit too much. "I'm a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, how _fascinating_. Next thing I know, I'm not even a Winters descendent!"

_You might not be though_, Dumbledore thought. "_You _need to find out yourself about your past and future. This is _your _mission not mine," Dumbledore answered softly. Isabella stopped pacing but turned around to glare at her headmaster.

"Fine, I get that but what else is there?" Isabella asked as she crossed her arms din front of her chest. Dumbledore smiled brightly only to make Isabella's jaw fall to the ground. "Are you fuc-?"

"Don't use foul language right now," Dumbledore sighed.

"Fine! Let me say it like a _proper _woman in the _1800s_ because Davies girls _always _are _proper_!" Isabella spat. Isabella's chest rose and fell heavily; Dumbledore could see that she was just storing all her energy. He _thought_ right and let it all out. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Isabella-"

"You know what? Actually, don't guess because you already know. You already know that I hate you right now, you already know that something is going to happen during the summer holidays, you already know that I want to throw those paintings at you...have I missed anything..._grandpa_?"

Dumbledore sat there in complete shock as Isabella continued to breathe heavily while glaring at her headmaster with utter hatred. He looked at Isabella, the twinkle in his eye gone, but looked away as he couldn't stand to see someone in Isabella's position. He knew that she had been through enough. The secrets, the lies as well as all the drama in her life and now he was just sitting there telling her that she has to go through more secrets?

"You know what? I think I have," Isabella told him quietly. "I think, you don't want me here. I think, you would rather have my mother in my place. Isn't that right?"

"Isabella, you know that isn't-"

"It isn't true? Yeah, I don't believe you. The only people who actually want me around are the families that I grew up with besides Pansy since I met her in the first year. Coming from the headmaster? This is just too good to be true," Isabella butted in. After a moment of awkward silence, Isabella had a massive smile glued onto her face. "Wait till Draco hears about this."

"Are you threatening me?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I think I am," Isabella smiled. "You see, I thought this through. Since many enjoy having me here, which includes Draco, I could easily persuade them to come with me to America or even Beauxbatons." Dumbledore's eyes widened which made Isabella grin gleefully. "You know, you _could _lose half of your students here since I could pay for _everything _for them."

"You wouldn't dream of trying that," Dumbledore told her softly.

"Actually, it's kind of amazing how the Davies family likes to push things to the extremes," Isabella retorted. "And, you could easily lose this school by the mere one sentence that would include you being unfit to rule this school."

"You wouldn't do it though," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Believe me, I would if I could but I have the twins who _actually _like this school. Come to think about it, I could have done well in Slytherin," Isabella laughed. "I looked into the background of Slytherin: ambitious, cunning, determination, resourcefulness, self-preservation as well as a pure blood. I have all of that. My blood is one for negotiation but I could easily put up with everyone."

"Why did the hat pick you to be in Gryffindor then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because the hat likes having people who have very close ties to be in poor, old Gryffindor," Isabella smiled.

"That's big talk coming from you."

"Says the man who _wants _ties with all of the houses."

Dumbledore sat in amazement once he noticed what she had just said. _Nearly _everything she had said was true. She had much more power over him, she would have done well in Slytherin but most of all she was the first to catch him out of his own game. Everyone knew that he wanted equality between the houses but never in his years of living had a twelve year old girl used that against him.

"And so, Isabella Winters has one and Dumbledore: _zero_," Isabella told him in victory. "You know, I am incredibly intelligent for a girl who barely listens in class. I think logically while you think tactfully. You never thought that a girl like me, one who barely does anything but reads and have fun, would catch you out on your little game."

"Well, I must admit that you do have a gift for putting things together," Dumbledore congratulated her. "Something your mother didn't have."

"Say what?" Isabella gaped.

"Indeed. Your mother liked to go ahead with things, never putting things together, never thinking logically. You on the other hand have a natural gift that neither of your parents had."

"YES!" Isabella clapped but quickly quietened down when Dumbledore, once again, gave her The Look. "What is it _now_?"

"Not thinking logically led to your mother's death," Dumbledore sighed. Isabella's eyes widened in anger while Dumbledore looked at her.

"Are you saying that my mother died for nothing? Did you just say that?" Isabella asked with such venom and anger in her voice that Dumbledore had to look away. "Let me tell you one thing, _sir_, how would you like it that I told the world about your family?"

"You wouldn't," Dumbledore responded softly.

"You _know _I would. Anyway, I had a dream that you would take away a memory of mine. One that included Lupin and I, so get on with it before I slap you silly with one of those paintings."

Once Isabella heard the story about Lucius getting fired as school governor, she was jumping up and down. Draco on the other hand was glaring at her in the Slytherin Common Room as he sat on the settee. Isabella stopped jumping up and down to look at Draco with glistening eyes.

"Why are you doing that? After we take you in, care for you and get you whatever you wanted, why would you do that?" Draco asked softly. Isabella suddenly felt a wave of guilt course through her body. He looked away from her in a disappointed manner. Isabella looked at him with so much regret that she couldn't help but sit next to him. As she sat down he moved away from her which made Isabella stand up and sit on his lap. Draco couldn't help but chuckle and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Look I'm sorry but you would only yell at me if I told you what had happened between Dobby, Harry and your dad. It would be much better to hear it from your own father's lips than from mine," Isabella told him honestly. He chuckled and buried his head into the crook of her neck. "You know it seems like you're in love with me if you put your head their." Isabella flushed softly as Draco pulled away and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow while studying her features but he kept his eyes on hers. For the first time in years Isabella looked away first with bright pink cheeks.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked gently as he stroked her hair.

"Everything...it just seems so surreal that I'm going through what I'm going through right now," Isabella confessed. She looked at Draco with her sparkling brown eyes but met with Draco's grey confused eyes. "I'll tell you much later...probably never...I'm sorry Draco that I can't tell you anything but-"

"Its fine, as long as you're fine then I'm fine," Draco smiled. Isabella looked into his eyes and found so much hurt that he had been hiding since the first year. She _knew _he was dying inside since before all of this, she had told him _everything. _Everything that people wouldn't want to hear in their lives and it hurt Isabella that she was doing the same thing nearly everyone else was doing to her.

"It's not fine!" Isabella sighed. "I'm keeping things away from you and-"

"I know you know that I hate you keeping secrets from me but I do know that you will tell me the secret one day or another," Draco smiled.

"Hey guys!" Draco and Isabella heard Pansy say. They turned their heads towards Pansy, who was standing near the doorway in her pyjamas, smiling smugly. "There is a feast! We're all going in our pyjamas and Isabella you better change into your pyjamas before I make-"

"Got it," Isabella smiled as she jumped off of Draco's lap, took her wand out of her skirt pocket, pointed at herself and tapped. In a snap her clothes changed from a grey skirt and white polo to a tight purple tank top and purple slacks. "Good enough?" Isabella asked.

"Definitely...come on Draco!" Pansy said and skipped out of the common room with a group of Slytherins behind her. Once everyone was out, Isabella turned around and held out a hand to Draco who was wearing green pyjamas.

"So, would my favourite Slytherin like to come with me or with your little buddies?" Isabella smiled. Draco grinned softly at her, stood up while looping his arm through hers.

"I think dinner would be lovely Miss Winters," Draco played along.

The feast-to Isabella-was just like any normal feast that her parents would have made during the festive seasons. Isabella also noted that the Slytherins had the same thoughts as her but she cast her eyes across the three other tables where people were stuffing their faces. She continued to scan the room until her eyes met with a pair of light brown eyes she recognised as Hermione's. Hermione smiled happily at her then winked but looked away since something else had caught her attention.

Time flew by as the end of term arrived. Isabella had just finished packing and was now dragging her trunk outside her room but stopped when she found _his_ shoes. Isabella looked up to find Professor Snape looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hey professor!" Isabella drawled.

"Let me help you," he whispered as he took out his wand. "We'll get Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle to take it for you."

"Sir, you read my mind _perfectly_!" Isabella smiled. She found Snape grinning slightly as he tapped the trunk and disappeared. Seconds later they both heard Crabbe and Goyle screaming out loud. Isabella walked to the ledge of the staircase and looked down to find the Slytherins laughing at the two who were squashed by her trunk. "Yeah, about that, Professor Snape said you should take it for me!" Isabella called out.

"Isabella," Snape called out. Isabella turned around to look at the professor with questioning eyes. "You need to understand that you are going to go through a lot during the summer holidays. I know you aren't a big fan of the headmaster but I know that you need to have my go ahead. Isabella, you need to promise me that Draco must not know of it for a while."

"Promise," Isabella smiled.

Once everyone was on the train it was havoc. Everyone was ready for the summer and Isabella was ready for what was coming. She was sitting in the compartment with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Theodore and-unfortunately-with the two buffoons. They were all laughing about how Crabbe and Goyle _had _to carry her trunk. The conversation then steered to how the year went and how crazy the situation at the beginning of the year was. After the conversation, everyone was literally dying of laughter when Crabbe and Goyle ran out of the compartment when Isabella's two dogs ran after them. Time flew by and before long they were at the station. Isabella stayed behind with Draco for about five minutes since he knew about the situation with Harry but not that he was her god-brother.

Isabella stepped out into the muggle world hugging her two dogs while Draco was pushing the trolleys that contained their trunks and his owl. They were greeted by Narcissa who looked exuberant as she ran towards them. She gave Isabella a long hug while Draco earned a kiss from his mother to which he wiped off when she turned her back.

"Let's go get ice cream and then go home...alright?" Narcissa smiled as she carried Pocket.

* * *

The first day of summer arrived which meant that Draco and Isabella had woken up at nine o'clock. Narcissa and Lucius were sitting downstairs, Lucius reading the Daily Prophet while Narcissa drank her coffee. It was a silent morning until they both jumped at the scream that came from Isabella's room. Lucius set down his paper while Narcissa placed her coffee on the table. They looked at each other with knowing smiles and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's starting all over again," Lucius sighed.

"Just like with Sarah," Narcissa giggled.

* * *

**And TA-DA! Last chapter of this story! Next story won't be up for a while but I'll put up an Author's note!**

**I want to thank EVERYONE! People who have pmed me or reviewed or alerted or favourited! It means a bunch! You guys keep me going! Oh and guess what might happen to Isabella in the beginning of the next book ;]**

**~~~Vampire-angel1996~~~**


	35. Chapter 35

Guys, I am proud to say that the third story will be up! I have just finished the first chapter of the third story-my first chapters are always pretty much random x]

I want to thank all of you again for getting me through my first two stories and to be honest, without you guys I would have pretty much stopped altogether! x]

So the story'll be up soon!

Please read!

Love you guys!

~~~vampire-angel1996~~~


End file.
